


Гарвардская История

by Jimmy_s_Dream



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_s_Dream/pseuds/Jimmy_s_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харви едет в Гарвард, чтобы найти себе стажера, он уверен, что там нет никого, достойного места рядом с ним. Но, встретив Майка, Харви может поменять свое мнение.<br/>История развивается вокруг учебы и практики Майка и случайных встреч героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обстоятельства не выбирают

1\. Нью-Йорк, Пирсон Спектер.

 

Солнце высоко поднимается над Нью-Йорком, весна в этом году пришла рано, и весь снег, выпавший за холодную зиму, уже превращался в резвые ручьи, бегающие по городским дорогам. Погода была явно не для работы, люди старались наслаждаться наступлением весны. Конечно, не каждому это удавалось – я сидел в конференц-зале и слушал планы фирмы на следующий месяц.

Я обожаю свою работу, я люблю командовать своими подчиненными, оставляя на них всю грязную работу, я люблю возвращаться домой, когда уже стемнело, и город перестал быть таким перегруженным, я, может, даже привязываюсь к своим коллегам. Но в данный момент совещание было слишком затянутым, каждый вопрос поднимался уже не раз, и, если кому-нибудь нужно бы было его решить, его давно бы уже решили, почему этого никто не мог понять? Я смотрел на улицу, даже не пытаясь вникать в совещание, в окнах небоскреба напротив отражались самолеты, изредка появлявшиеся над городом. Какая-то птица быстро пролетела перед окнами, и, да, я бы сейчас хотел быть этой птицей. Кажется, я только сейчас нашел плюсы быть простым партнером фирмы – я всегда мог покинуть скучное совещание, не думая о мнениях коллег, не нужно было беспокоиться об увольнении; но сейчас, когда моя фамилия – часть названия фирмы, все изменилось, не будет же директор покидать собранные по его контролем совещания.

\- Харви, ты не расскажешь нам, что решил на счет стажеров из Гарварда? – реплика Джессики вырвала меня из размышлений.

\- Джессика, - со вздохом произнес я, - ты знаешь, я не поклонник стажеров, тем более Гарвардских. Они все – заучки.

\- Позволь напомнить, - грозным тоном сказала Джессика, - что все мы тут из Гарварда, и ты тоже. Так что, будь добр, выбери уже человека, который поедет выбирать стажеров или, если ты не хочешь обременять кого-то из нас, - она обвела рукой помещение, заполненное уставшими сотрудниками, - такой ответственностью и, кстати, подотчетностью тебе, то, езжай сам.

Я встал из-за стола и начал медленно обходить зал, кто-то из этих неблагодарных людей уже завтра будет мчаться в свой родной университет, чтобы угодить Джессике.

\- Я не собираюсь ехать туда сам, когда у нас есть столько ненужных сотрудников.

\- Харви, - строго сказала Джессика.

\- Господа, - обратился я, встав во главе стола, - есть ли желающие посетить Гарвард и отобрать несколько блистательных умов?

Тишина была мне ответом. Я знал каждого из этих сотрудников - на совещания попадают только большие мальчики и девочки. Да, каждый мой подчиненный был занят всегда, я знаю, но вот подчиненные Луиса весь день носятся с его котом и решают мелкие экономические задачки.

\- Гарольд, чем ты занят на следующей неделе? – спокойно спросил я.

\- Так, стоп, - эмоционально начал Луис, вскочив со своего места и замахав руками во все стороны, - ты хочешь отобрать у меня одного из лучших помощников на больше чем неделю? Знаешь, что это принесет колоссальные потери? Мои клиенты…

\- Твои клиенты тебе только снятся, - перехватил я.

\- Джессика, - возразил Луис, приоткрыв рот, - я не допущу того, чтобы Харви отбирал у меня сотрудников.

Луис поправил галстук, будто желая доказать, что у него есть право голоса, в его глазах было какое-то недоумение, вызывающее у меня только легкую улыбку. Что может быть лучше шутки над человеком, у которого нет чувства юмора?

\- Харви, - обратилась Джессика.

\- Нет, постой, - прервал ее я, - а кого мне послать, если не его, страдающих тупыми поручениями своего начальника, сотрудников? 

Луис все еще стоял с приоткрытым ртом и ждал, пока Джессика его защитит.

\- Харви, - женщина начинала злиться, - ты завтра вылетаешь в Гарвард.

Луис хлопнул руками, сказал громкое «Да» и сел на место. 

\- Что? – теперь была моя очередь злиться. – Ты хоть представляешь, что будет делать фирма в мое отсутствие? Я директор, черт возьми.

\- Успокойся, - сказала Джессика, - я тоже директор и, насколько я знаю, ты сейчас ведешь только одно дело, с которым даже стажер справится. Езжай, - грозно произнесла она.

Я закрыл глаза, провел руками по лицу, я не могу понять, что происходит в этом мире, и почему я должен заниматься такой унизительной работой. Но, раз Джессика решила, значит уже ничего нельзя сделать.

\- Ладно, ладно, - ответил я, отступая на шаг, - раз ты хочешь, я поеду, я выберу стажера, я заберу его на стажировку к себе, я загоняю его до потери пульса, - говорил я, глядя Джессике в глаза, - он уедет отсюда меньше чем через сутки. И больше никогда, никогда нас не попросят взять кого-нибудь на стажировку.

Я договорил, обвел всех сидящих презрительным взглядом и направился к выходу. Пусть сами решают проблемы фирмы, раз без меня лучше.

 

1\. г.Кембридж, Гарвардский университет

 

В просторную аудиторию вошла пожилая женщина, она поприветствовала всех присутствующих легким кивком и направилась к кафедре.

\- Студенты, - обратилась она, раскладывая бумажки перед собой, - вы все знаете, что приближается время практики и, как вы знаете, поскольку наш университет достаточно престижный у вас будут лучшие учителя, которые постараются сделать все, чтобы вы, - она обвела взглядом, казалось, каждого, - окунулись в свою будущую работу и применили свои знания на практике.

Женщина уверенно продолжила свою лекцию-описание наших возможностей. Меня это не особо волновало, я предвкушал свою замечательную практику. На первом и втором курсах у меня не было месячной практики, там ученикам доверяют только мелкую, бывает, что даже не профильную работу, поэтому на эту – третьекурсную профильную практику я возлагал большие надежды. Ведь неизвестно куда я поеду, вдруг мне придется ехать в другой город, я увижу Бостон или Манчестер, или Салем. Сложно было сидеть на месте и слушать вводные инструкции, когда уже через несколько недель я буду знакомиться с людьми, взявшими меня на стажировку.

\- Росс. - женщина произнесла мою фамилию, и я поспешил перевести взгляд на нее, но оказалось, что она лишь читала фамилии лучших учеников, показывая другим, что такой стажировки, как у отличившихся, у них не будет.

Я всеми мыслями был на будущей практике, уже представлял, как буду вникать в задание и перечитывать какие-нибудь бумаги, но мои мечты прервал Тревор, он резко вырвал у меня из-под руки тетрадь.

\- Эй, - я повернулся к другу, - ты что делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь привлечь внимание человека, витающего неизвестно где, - невозмутимо произнес Тревор, - у меня есть идея, как заработать на приличный отдых, - сказал парень, придвигаясь ко мне ближе, - ты же хочешь хорошо отдохнуть, да, Майки? – весело спросил он.

\- Если это что-то из твоих противозаконных вещей, - начал я, вспоминая прошлые «прекрасные» пути обогащения. – То я в пролете.

\- Майк, ты обижаешь меня, - ответил друг, пытаясь говорить как можно убедительнее, - когда я тебя подводил? – спросил он, но вовремя одумавшись, добавил, - Сейчас все серьезнее, чем когда-либо.

Я, конечно, хотел верить Тревору, но не мог. Каждый раз он втягивал меня в неприятности, каждый раз я удивлялся, почему согласился, и каждый раз я чудом выпутывался. Что бы там ни было, нужно было отговорить от необдуманного и самого Тревора, ведь не один хороший друг не хочет, чтобы его друг совершал глупости, правда?

\- Мы обсудим это, - сказал я, - но после лекций, хорошо?

Тревор просиял, убедительно кивнув, и, отодвинувшись, начал увлеченно разговаривать с соседями с другой стороны стола.

Я же поспешил обратно в страну фантазий, совсем не хотелось думать о планах Тревора. Всего через десять дней вывесят списки, и я узнаю, куда поеду. Десять дней.


	2. Первая встреча

2\. Бостон - Кембридж; Харви

 

День с самого начала не складывался, работники аэропорта, а затем и самолета об этом прекрасно позаботились, спасибо. Весь недолгий полет сопровождал писклявый голос бортпроводницы, ей, видимо, очень хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то обращал на нее внимание, то она попить предложит, то плед, то журнал. Даже многочисленные просьбы пассажиров не помогали девушке перестать носиться по салону. Сначала я отчаянно пытался заняться заполнением документов, предусмотрительно оставленных мной на этот короткий полет, но услышав очередное «Что-нибудь поесть принести?», я просто слетел с катушек. Разумеется, я умею сдерживать свои эмоции, нет сомнения в моем профессионализме, я не повышу голос, если ситуация не выходит из-под контроля, а у меня ситуации никогда не бывают безвыходными. Но я думаю, что с такой проводницей, даже пусть трупы летели бы, они бы огрызнулись. Я внятно объяснял даме, что я не нуждаюсь в помощи, я растолковывал, что хочу спокойствия, но в итоге встал вплотную с ней в узком проходе между сидениями и, развернувшись, покинул уютный салон в пользу менее дорогого. Благо там были места и стюарды, которые даже не утрудили себя занудными вопросами вроде «Почему вы перешли из своего салону?». 

Следующим испытанием послужил прокуренный салон такси. На самом деле, это стало настоящим сюрпризом, так как в Нью-Йорке я никогда не встречал таких заброшенных средств передвижения. Передвигаясь в основном на превосходной машине своего водителя, я изредка вызывал такси в нерабочее время Рэя, и те машины особых неудобств никогда не доставляли. Да, бывали водители с паршивым музыкальным вкусом, встречались обшарпанные сидения, даже навязчивые разговоры иногда попадались, и вот сейчас я наблюдал все три эти недостатка в комплекте с полностью прокуренным салонов. Великолепно. 

Длинное шоссе тянулось от Бостонского аэропорта через весь город и выводило на дорогу до Кембриджа, обрамленную деревьями. Проезжая небольшие, казалось, совершенно одинаковые домики, я наблюдал за спокойной и размеренной жизнью людей, будь то старик выгуливающий собаку или дети, играющие в догонялки, иногда хотелось просто выйти из офиса и окунуться в такую простую жизнь, заботиться о близких, знать в лицо соседей, помогать кому-нибудь вешать полки. Но что останется от меня в такой «земной» жизни? Думаю, я уже никогда не вернусь к такому, и, как бы то обреченно не звучало, работа – все, что у меня есть. Я живу азартом своей профессии, и если бы меня отягощали заботы о семье и домашние хлопоты, вряд ли я был бы Харви Спектером – лучшим завершающим Нью-Йорка.

Я откинулся на жестком заднем сидении, отчаянно пытаясь найти удобную позу, но лучше не стало. Ехать в неприятной атмосфере, сидя в неудобном положении – лучшая пытка, нужно запомнить это. И не смотря на полное отсутствие желания посещать Гарвард, сейчас я жаждал приезда туда как никогда, хотелось, наконец, наладить все формальности и окунуться в атмосферу города вокруг университета - я все еще помнил несколько хороших мест для отдыха. И как бы долго я не отворачивался от мыслей, что хочу приехать в свой старый университет, это было так, отчасти хотелось предаться ностальгии, может даже свою комнату в кампусе посетить. 

Все мысли, которыми я пытался отгородиться от окружающей меня действительности были не раз прерваны навязчивыми, но в то же время ленивыми вопросами водителя вроде «Учился в Гарварде что ли?», «Навестить кого-то едешь?», встречались предположения о красавце сыне, который просит меня приехать к нему – навестить, и, конечно, водители не упустил шанса похвалить мой костюм. Я никогда не упускал момента отметить цену и стиль костюмов, но сейчас хотелось просто задушить водителя одним из своих галстуков и спокойно повести разваливающуюся машину самому. 

К счастью, после придорожной таблички «Добро пожаловать в Кембридж!» ехать нам было буквально десять минут. У меня будто открылось второе дыхание, я облокотился руками о колени и начал заинтересованно смотреть в окно, сравнивая действительность со своими воспоминаниями. 

Жилая часть города была наполнена жителями, гуляющими под палящим солнцем; наверное, есть люди, которых радует эта жара, но меня, как и многих, ищущих уставшим взглядом прохладного укрытия, прохожих, такая погода выводила из себя. Конечно, хочется наслаждаться пляжами, морем, коктейлями, но что делать человеку, сутками работающему в огромном мегаполисе, и без жары наполненном газами, создающими парниковый эффект.

Стоило машине подъехать к красным стенам Гарвардского университета, как я будто вернулся во времена, когда учеба казалась легко преодолимым препятствием на пути к легкой и стабильной жизни адвоката; складывалось ощущение, что ничего не изменилось, я был уверен, что внутри так же висит стенгазета, над входом в каждый корпус – герб; и почему-то сразу создавалась воздушная атмосфера гарвардского ученика.

Я вышел из злосчастной машины и, разминая затекшее тело, двинулся к входу в административный корпус. Вокруг меня проходили студенты и потом внимательно смотрели мне вслед, наверное, думая, кто я и зачем приехал, поляны между корпусами уже были зелеными и многие студенты, расположившись на траве, общались или повторяли записи лекций. Я же, находясь во власти воспоминаний, начал вспоминать, как под этими деревьями впервые читал кодексы и учебники за час до экзаменов. Моменты спешной подготовки заставили меня усмехнуться и более уверенно, уже не ощущая себя частью учебы вокруг, а ставя себе выше нее – прошедшим, я ускорил шаг к корпусу.

Внутри здание ничем не изменилось: те же красные стены, те же плакаты приемной комиссии, тот же список лучших на курсах, только меня там уже не было, были новые «заучки», подумал я, хотя, быть может и пара исключений найдется, не думаю, что зря приехал.

Войдя в кабинет декана правовой школы Гарварда, я увидел секретаршу – женщину средних лет, увлеченно переписывающуюся с кем-то в чате. Такие люди останутся всегда, подумал я, жаль только, что иногда такие безмозглые мартышки, управляемые инстинктами, занимают должности выше многих умных людей.

\- Здравствуйте, - откашлявшись, заявил о себе я, выдавая обаятельную улыбку.

Девушка отвлеклась от переписки и повернулась ко мне, внимательно изучая мой внешний вид, она пододвинула свой стул на колесиках поближе к столу и, положив на него руки, улыбнулась и поприветствовала меня. «Видимо я прошел отбор».

\- Я хотел бы увидеть декана, - сказал я, делая медленные шаги к ее рабочему месту, - по поводу стажировки студентов.

\- А что за стажировка? – спросила девушка, проводя рукой по шее и оставляя ее на щеке, - в вашей фирме? – добавила она, делая акцент на «вашей».

\- Конечно, - уверенно сказал я, глядя в «невинные» глаза секретарши, - в Нью-Йорке.

Девушка еще раз улыбнулась мне и хотела что-то добавить, но зазвонил телефон, и она, кивком указав на дверь босса, начала искать какие-то бумаги, наверное, инструкцию «как снять трубку». Я же, вздохнув с облегчением, постучался в дверь кабинета – легкий флирт в сочетании с обаянием и дорогим костюмом никогда не подводят.

Я зашел в небольшой, но светлый кабинет с огромным количеством книг – не верилось, что это кабинет начальника факультета - книги стояли на полках, в стеллажах, в большом резном шкафу, явно не вписывавшемся в «простой» интерьер, даже на столе лежало несколько; хозяин кабинета сидел за столом и, увидев меня, встал с места и начал представление, переходящее в благодарности и воспоминания времен моей учебы. Этого человека я помнил, он вел у меня самый нудный предмет, но вел хорошо, так, что хотелось взять и начать заниматься теорией государства и права, хотя, на остальных лекциях, будь то дополнительные уроки или приглашенные лекторы, на этом предмете хотелось только уснуть. И вот теперь этот сухенький старичок в очках, закрывавших пол лица, был уже деканом, он предложил мне чаю, спросил, как дела фирмы, поинтересовался даже делами «на личном фронте», и все так увлеченно, будто только меня ему и не хватало – дар рассказчика и слушателя он не утратил. Но дело дошло до цели моего приезда и пришлось заняться формальностями – мне представили списки учеников, их планы занятий, где я могу присутствовать, чтобы выбрать понравившихся – чувствую себя Ганнибалом, кем я поживлюсь сегодня? – и, конечно, мне посоветовали лучших, декан даже представил статистику лучших по предметам, и я уже запомнил несколько фамилий, кого хочу забрать с собой и проверить на прочность.

После сердечного прощания со старым преподавателем я забрал стопку бумажек и направился к выходу – хочется пройтись по «местам былой славы».

\- Долго вы, - заметила секретарша, как только я захлопнул дверь декана.

Я прошел мимо нее, не желая больше наблюдать за неудачными попытками соблазнения.

\- Заходи еще, - донеслось до меня, когда я закрыл и эту дверь. 

Конечно, зайду, но не к ней.

 

2\. Гарвардский университет; Майк

 

Бешенство – не та эмоция, которую я постоянно испытываю; радость, грусть, может ревность с безразличием, но точно не бешенство. Вот только сейчас хотелось рвать и метать, хотелось убить человека, достаточно близкого человека. Из раза в раз Тревор ошеломляет меня очередной «прекрасной» идеей, то мы можем в клубе для трансвеститов работать, то разводить людей по телефону, то толкать наркотики, один раз я пытался по его наводке ответы продать, и все бы ничего, но дважды нас ловили полицейские, один раз штрафовали, а после клуба моральной травмы хватило сполна. И я – дурак надеялся, что в этот раз будет что-то нормальное, вроде подработки у малоизвестного юриста, работы официанта или хотя бы место живой рекламы в виде какого-нибудь кетчупа. Но Тревор не был бы собой, если бы все было так просто, он предложил покер, простой, как он выразился, покер на деньги со студентами с финансового, у них и комната имеется и клуб любителей азартных игр, все как нужно. 

У меня будто голову снесло, я высказал другу все, что думал о его затеях и тогда и сейчас, но ему то что, он никогда не скрывал своих эмоций, будучи смелее и открытее меня, он просто развернулся, тихо выругался и удалился, напоминая, что доступен для звонка, только если я извинюсь. Конечно, я не упустил шанса крикнуть ему в спину, кто он есть, еще разок.

Дверь хлопнула, а я остался столбом стоять посреди небольшой комнаты, глядя в дверь, будто Тревор сейчас вернется и придется продолжать «оборону», но, конечно, такого не случилось. Ненависть, ненависть повисла в помещении, не давая мне спокойно дышать, что теперь делать? Вдруг его поймают, как я буду вызволять его из полиции. Вероятно, я волновался за Тревора больше его родителей, оставивших его с его «большими планами на будущее» пару лет назад и только изредка перечислявших деньги на карточку, которых хватало разве что на пару обедов в студенческой столовой. С моими оценками то все было прекрасно – первый на курсе как-никак – а вот оценки Тревора позволяли ему рассчитывать на немедленное отчисление в случае мельчайшего проступка.

Я присел на диван и, глубоко вздохнув, провел руками по лицу, нужно явно прекращать со своей заботой, а то самому вылететь недолго. Я направился в ванную, пытаясь освежить мысли, пуская прохладные капли в лицо, несколько минут я наслаждался моментом свежести, и чувство ненависти медленными волнами со звуками капель из крана отступало. Но горечь обиды так просто было не забыть, каждая фраза, со спокойствием сказанная Тревором, отдавала в виски размеренными ударами и посылала несколько нервных клеток на вечный отдых. Когда-нибудь я точно перестану отдавать так много себя людям, не заслуживавшим этого, но для этого «когда-нибудь» мне – не особо сильной личности – нужен наставник. 

Всего минутное облегчение от воды прошло и я, нагруженный подавляющими мыслями, двинулся в комнату, нужно было чем-то заняться, что-то придумать, и тут обычный способ – книга – вряд ли окажется действенным. 

Я осмотрел помещение: аккуратно разложенные книги на подоконнике пускали длинные тени на стол, стоящий перед окном и вечно холодный пол, покрытый линолеумом; темный шкаф, изнутри покрытый автографами предыдущих владельцев комнаты и кое-как заправленная постель, укрытая смятым пледом с символикой Гарварда – немного, зато я живу один, Тревор приходит сюда очень редко, да, и соседи у меня самые тихие, каких я встречал. Да, и откуда в кампусе для лучших учеников шумные соседи, тут живут люди, занимающиеся учебой, и мой сосед – низкорослый пугливый китаец – никогда бы не решился хоть в стену стукнуть, когда ко мне заваливался Тревор в крайне пьяном состоянии. Слава Гарварду, за отдельную комнату.

Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вырезать из памяти хоть отрывки ссоры, но мой мозг уже успел запомнить каждый вздох, взгляд и изменение интонации в разговоре. Что поделать, постараться отвлечься все равно не помешает.

В задумчивости сделав круг по комнате, я открыл шкаф, решив начать отдых с простого переодевания в более практичную одежду. Я осмотрел содержимое, решая, куда с таким незамысловатым гардеробом можно отправиться на вечер, можно было сходить в клуб, но громкая музыка и скопление молодых подвыпивших людей могло вогнать меня в еще большую грусть, ведь только с Тревором, уламывавшим меня на выпивку и соблазнение девушек, получалось по-настоящему повеселиться в таких местах. Можно было провести вечер на набережной реки или сходить посмотреть на лунные дорожки на поверхности озера, так же было много хороших баров, кафе, просто просторных улиц города, но я бы хотел выговориться, чего некому было сделать, а жаль.

Я облокотился о полку шкафа, продолжая обдумывать вечер, но услышал стук в дверь и ее открытие. 

\- Проваливай к своим друзьям по покеру, - недолго думая произнес я, ненависть опять потекла по венам и начала пульсировать в висках и кончиках пальцев. Я с силой закрыл дверцу шкафа, и резко развернулся к двери, стараясь сдерживать гнев безразличным выражением лица.

\- Ваши карты будут биты,* - спокойно заявил незнакомый человек, по-хозяйски делающий шаги мне навстречу.

Сказать, что я был изумлен – ничего не сказать, во мне была злость, был интерес, присутствовал страх, взявшийся неизвестно откуда, и мои эмоции просто не знали, что делать, предлагая множество вариантов ответа, заканчивающихся эмоциональным выходом эмоций – ударом в лицо. 

\- Вы, собственно, кто? – поинтересовался я, пытаясь узнать в человеке хоть кого-то, но моя память, помнившая абсолютно всех, отказывалась назвать имя мужчины, который тем временем проходил все дальше, осматривая стол, шкаф, кровать и даже проводя рукой по книгам на подоконнике.

\- Я жил в этой комнате, - гордо заявил мужчина в прекрасном костюме, - и было бы интересно узнать, почему человек, живущий в главном кампусе Гарварда, думает о покере.

Он скрестил руки на груди, откладывая бумаги на мой стол и облокачиваясь на подоконник, но почему-то я чувствовал себя виновато, я пытался начать фразу, оправдаться, но кроме невнятного мычания ничего не получилось, я действительно должен был посмотреть, кто входит, а не действовать не эмоциях. О чем я думал?

\- Харви Спектер, - представился он, разворачиваясь к окну и изучая незамысловатый вид, - тут ничего не изменилось, разве что кровать новая.

Я кивнул, да, кровать, наверное, единственное, что здесь изменилось, все остальное было потрепанное, исцарапанное, но хорошо действовало, следовательно, по мнению университетского совета, замене не подлежало.

Мужчина еще раз провел изучающим взглядом по комнате, и, подойдя ко мне, хлопнул меня по плечу и с фразой «Мистер Мосс, я вынужден вас отпустить*» покинул комнату.

А я остался стоять посередине комнаты, в ступоре, второй раз за день. 

 

~~~  
* цитата из фильма "Козырные тузы"  
цитата одного из чемпионов WSOP


	3. Первые впечатления

3\. Гарвардский университет; Майк

 

Даже у первого на курсе бывает похмелье. Сколько бы я не пытался бороться с головной болью и жаждой – мне никогда ничего не помогало. Поэтому сейчас, сидя на первой паре и выслушивая мнения профессора о нашем курсе, я боролся с желанием выплеснуть содержимое своего желудка куда-нибудь в район его ботинок. 

Выходные прошли на удивление хорошо, оставили похмелье, разрушающее планы произвести хорошее впечатление, но не забыли и об интересном, оставляя в памяти еще и несколько телефонов милых девушек, с которыми я выпивал какое-то невкусное разливное пиво в ночь на воскресенье. На самом деле, сейчас хотелось думать исключительно об этом и забыть об университете вокруг, так что я углубился в воспоминания. 

Моя память, хоть и была великолепна, тоже подвергалась воздействию алкоголя, так что шатающиеся фигуры и заваливающиеся горизонты, всплывающие в воспоминаниях, были нормальным явлением. Я помнил, как в плохом настроении вышел из кампуса и направился в сторону тихой набережной, на которой непременно становится одиноко, когда с тобой нет яркой девушки или веселой компании, но, не успел я дойти до места назначения, как услышал звуки заводной музыки в стороне, где раньше таковой не слышал. Конечно, я направился на шум, и не прогадал – на небольшой лужайке за пятиэтажным домом расположились несколько машин: из одной были выдвинуты колонки, звучащие музыкой на весь двор, из второй выносили выпивку и раздавали всем, кто только зашел на поляну.

Оказывается, организаторами были несколько студентов Кембриджского университета, которым просто стало скучно сидеть в кампусе и развлекаться на однотипных вечеринках небольшого города, поэтому они вывезли все, что нашли у себя, будь то едой, выпивкой или новогодними гирляндами и праздничным конфетти, которым была усыпана трава. От дерева к дереву было написано большими красными буквами «Добро Пожаловать». Я, конечно же, направился к выпивке, ибо запить свое горе все еще хотелось, и не пожалел – меня повело уже после первого стакана. 

Конечно, я чувствовал, что вечеринка затянулась и гости уже не могут нормально соображать, даже организаторы перестали адекватно себя вести, но я и не был против, вокруг становилось так весело, несколько девушек охотно слушали истории про мою учебу, может даже думая, что я придумываю на ходу, но мне было все равно.

Из размышлений вырвала музыка, которая обычно играет только на переменах, и я понял, что ушел в мысли немного дальше, чем хотел, ну, да, ничего, зато голова начала расходиться – дальше пойдут лекции веселее.

 

3\. Кембридж; Харви

 

Комнату, озаренную лучами уже вошедшего солнца, наполнил резкий звук будильника, заставляющий сновиденья растворяться, а голову наполняться не самыми приятными мыслями. Еще несколько минут назад я беспечно смотрел сны, а теперь уже не мог вспомнить о чем они были, и я бы все отдал за то, чтобы досмотреть их, хотя, они не стоят этого, я просто хотел отдохнуть. Сонно протягивая руку на стол, я сбил чашку, но все равно дотянулся до листов с лекциями, на которых должен был сегодня выбирать стажера. На первой строчке красовалась психология, и, проклиная этот предмет всеми фибрами души еще во время учебы, я решил перевести будильник на час позже и прийти ко второй, не менее интересной паре. Но хоть высплюсь.

Во время учебы в Гарварде, я не был лучшим, но, не желая оставаться в последних рядах, я делал все ставки на память и умения вести диалоги, таким образом, я не раз именно отговаривался от прогулов, не желая писать объяснительных. Нечего делать, говорил я, в юридическом, если ты не умеешь договариваться.

И вот каждое утро треклятого вторника первой парой была психология, считая себя и без того довольно подкованным в ней, я постоянно пропускал ее, и учитель не оставлял это равнодушным, он подзывал меня к себе, заводя беседы с употреблением многих заумных слов, но, в конце концов, через несколько мучительно долгих диалогов, он отпустил меня насовсем, сказав, чтоб я не забывал приходить на зачеты. Конечно, я появлялся на его лекциях, нужно же было как-то усваивать материал, но на первых – никогда. 

Так же мошеннически мне удавалось уйти с некоторых лекций по философии, но там была другая история со привлечением сторонних преподавателей и, даже, декана. В итоге выяснение отношений закончилось несколькими автоматами и отнюдь не от доброты душевной, просто мы с профессором перешли на личности.

И вот теперь, приехав в родной университет за стажером, я сталкиваюсь с той же глупой проблемой раннего начала дня. Я нехотя вылез из-под легкого пледа и, внутренне убеждая себя, что мне необходимо присутствовать на лекциях, побрел собираться: душ, обволакивающий прохладными каплями, так жизненно необходимыми в жаркие дни; бритва, проскальзывающая по щетине с щекочущим слух звуком; костюм, который я выбрал еще вчера. 

Добрался до аудитории я уже через сорок минут. Пара закончилась только несколько минут назад и сейчас сонные студенты, стараясь держать презентабельный вид, покидали помещение, уступая места другим ученикам. Я так и не подумал какого студента выбрать, я хотел найти того самого, увидеть его в работе, понять, что он на что-то способен, увидеть потенциал, а потом безжалостно размазать, дав непосильное задание. Но, студента с какого курса взять? Новичка в профильной практике с третьего, бывалого с четвертого или уверенного в себе с пятого. 

Я зашел в аудиторию и увидел несколько таких же, как я людей в костюмах, сидящих на последнем ряду. Даже не думая уточнить, я двинулся к ним, сидеть впереди все равно не было никакого желания. Я помнил эту аудиторию, я помнил эти парты, и, проходя между ними, чувствовал ту самую Гарвардскую атмосферу. Правда, кучка много думающих о себе владельцев фирм на последнем ряду разрушала ее, но я и не думал отвлекаться на плохое, я занял место у прохода, не желая проходить дальше, и взглянул на кафедру. Сейчас там никого не стояло, а значит, я не мог определить какой сейчас предмет, а список был предусмотрительно забыт в номере отеля.

Но ожидание долго не продлилось, уже через минуту немолодой мужчина вышел к доске, объявляя, что сейчас будет теория государства и права и, уточняя, что мы наблюдаем четвертый курс. Конечно, мужчина сделал это для гостей, но по лицам некоторых студентов было заметно, что они сами о теме лекции узнали только что, не то, что о том, что лекция показательная. 

Сам я всегда считал предмет нудным, слишком затянуто его прохождение, но у меня был хороший учитель, умеющий преподать все в наилучшем свете, так что я не видел ничего удручающего в длинной паре. Но я ошибся, я настолько отвык от университетского распорядка, что не смог спокойно высидеть, наблюдая за ленивыми ответами учеников на вопросы семинара, и тридцати минут. Ничего не найдя интереснее, чем изучать списки лучших по курсам и вычеркивать сразу не понравившихся, я не нашел, так что следующие тридцать минут я занимался перелистыванием страниц с успеваемостью. На самом деле, я, недолго думая, отложил всех, кто находился дальше первой страницы по рейтингу, оставляя в своем распоряжении лишь шестьдесят учеников – по двадцать с каждого курса, но и тут прошлась моя рука, я вычеркнул несколько фамилий, показавшихся неприветливыми, трех китайских студентов – их имен я бы все равно не смог запомнить и около десятка человек с провалами в гражданском праве. 

Таким образом, я никого не заметил на семинаре четвертого курса, но и время зря не потратил – нужно же было и списки проверить когда-то. Тем не менее, оставалось еще около получаса, которые я занял совершенно посторонними мыслями, уносящими меня, то в Нью-Йорк, то в окраины Кембриджа, хотелось уйти уже из аудитории и заняться чем-нибудь более интересным, но я точно помнил, что были заявлены дебаты, а где если не на них я найду себе стажера?

Скучная лекция подошла к концу, и я, закончив внутренний спор на тему «зачем я пришел ко второй паре, если она была такой ненужной», принялся разглядывать учеников, заходящих в аудиторию. Сегодня – в честь показательных лекций – все студенты, обычно сонно шатающиеся с пары на пару, старались выглядеть наиболее ухоженно, в большинстве своем, они были одеты в костюмы, и абсолютно на каждом ученике можно было найти эмблему Гарварда. 

Вообще, каждый институт на показательные лекции одевался в костюмы именно своего профиля, так что, выйдя во двор во время большого перерыва, непременно встретишь нескольких студентов в больничных халатах, найдутся люди, надевшие стоматологические маски, а, конечно, много ребят в строгих костюмах – с управления, психологии, права, педагогики. 

Я, сидя на последней – самой высоко расположенной – парте, мог прекрасно разглядеть, кто из учеников готовится к выступлению, нервно повторяя тексты в распечатках, кто обсуждает с друзьями нас – людей, сидящих на последней парте – стараясь как можно незаметнее показывать пальцами, а кто просто пытался пробраться через толпу к своему месту в кабинете. Среди всех, заходящих в аудиторию, можно было разглядеть два, собирающихся у первых парт, лагеря. Тема дебатов мне была неизвестна, но я уже безумно хотел посмотреть на бездарно поданные примеры. Хотя, может, мне посчастливится, и я найду второго себя, подумал я и немедленно усмехнулся, подмечая невероятность своего суждения.

Музыка, играющая на перемене, закончилась, оповещая всех, что началось время работы, и ученики, беспорядочно блуждавшие по аудитории, быстро распределились по скамейкам. Я перевел взгляд на кафедру, к которой медленной, но суетливой походкой направлялся лектор – невысокий мужчина средних лет с лысым, туго обтянутым кожей, черепом. Он поприветствовал всех присутствующих и еще раз обратил внимание ребят, что сегодня на них возлагают большую ответственность – понравиться представителям лучших компаний, предоставляющим места для стажировки. Лектор серьезным голосом отметил, что многие из нас закончили тот же Гарвард и учились в этих же аудиториях. Помнится, раньше такие замечания внушали в меня странные чувства, заставляющие одновременно и восхищаться мудростью этих умных людей, и чувствовать гордость за то, что я тоже учусь в этом помещении, а кожа сама собой покрывалась мурашками.

Лектор оглядел стоящих в первом ряду, сверяя их со списком в руке, и, пожелав удачи, произнес:  
\- Тему дебатов «Прецедент в англосаксонской семье права», прошу выйти на сцену первых спикеров команд.  
По аудитории прошел шепот и двое парней с разных сторон подошли к кафедре. Первый выглядел совсем не солидно, это был простой Гарвардский заучка, один из тех, что улыбаются на отчислениях и, получая премии за отличную учебу, манерно хлопают сами себе в ладоши, но вот второй парень меня заинтересовал, точнее, удивил. Я видел того самого игрока в покер, живущего в моей комнате. Сейчас он, как и при моем визите, стоял и озирался по сторонам, будто ища хозяина. Щенок. Он так испуганно выглядел, что я не мог поверить в его талант к юридическим наукам, но, может не все потеряно, кто знает.

Лектор ловко подбросил в воздух монетку и, как только она шлепнулась о его руку, огласил, что командой утверждения будет, он указал на заучку, команда «Убойная сила», и командой отрицания – «Легион». При упоминании названия команды, уголки губ щенка немного дернулись, не уж то здесь есть отсылка к фильму и он возомнил себя Михаилом? Оценивающе оглядев парня еще раз, я откинулся на неудобном стуле, готовясь к дебатам.

Команды по три спикера выстроились с двух сторон от кафедры. Было видно, что все они волнуются, воздух был настолько напряжен, что в большущей аудитории не было ни одного шороха, лишь скупые звуки дыхания. Первым выступал заучка – капитан команды утверждения, он вышел за кафедру, откашлялся и, представившись, стал тараторить речь настолько неуверенным голосом, что я даже разобрать не мог, что он говорит - все слова то сливались в одно, то были разделены долгим молчанием. Его команда осматривала зал, может, в поисках одобряющих взглядов, может, в поисках спасения. Лично мне было бы стыдно даже заговорить с ним. Быстро пробежавшись по списку фамилий передо мной и найдя ученика на шестой строчке, я зачеркнул его толстой линией черного маркера – чтоб наверняка, даже в сторону его смотреть не за чем. 

Последовали несколько довольно предсказуемых вопросов о точности приговора, об индивидуальности решений и пришло время выступления первого спикера команды отрицания. Это послушать было гораздо интереснее, ибо кто не захочет услышать рассуждения студента, живущего в моей бывшей комнате. Конечно, может это уже самолюбие шепчет мне, что все, кто бы ни проходил по моим следам – особенные, но почему бы не поверить в это, если уж хочется. 

Я оперся на локти и оглядел аудиторию, сейчас ребята, только что не обращавшие внимания на кафедру, замолчали и внимательно смотрели на мальчика, любящего покер. Может он редко появлялся на публике, и все пытались вспомнить, кто это, или, наоборот, вдруг он очень популярен. Парень так же пробежался своим испуганным щенячьим взглядом по аудитории и принялся высказывать свою точку зрения.

Меня не особо впечатляли его аргументы, которые большинством своим представляли слепое доверие романо-германской правовой системе и идее, что прецедент только создает массовость, заставляя судью забыть про индивидуальность каждого случая. Но, должен отметить, этот текст был более связным, чем предыдущий, и не резал слух множеством фактических ошибок, только бы над убедительностью поработать. 

Я разглядывал парня в синем костюме со слишком тонким галстуком и размышлял, стоит ли отмечать его в списках, стоит ли он этого. Но мои размышления прервал его взгляд – пристальный односекундный взгляд в мои глаза, по его реакции – глубокий вдох, еще более жалобный взгляд и, кажется, даже немного страха, - я понял, что он узнал меня. Что уж там, привет парень – я поднял руку в знак приветствия, выдавая самодовольную улыбку. 

\- Так вот, я, - он запнулся, глядя на меня, и быстро отвел взгляд, вспоминая только что утекшие мысли.

Что же, мне нравится такая реакция, посмотрим, как ты поведешь себя, когда будешь со мной один на один, неизвестный парень. 

Я огляделся, на одном ряду со мной сидело множество влиятельных людей, и далеко не каждый так же увлеченно наблюдал за дебатами, как я, но, мне посчастливилось сидеть рядом с девушкой, которая не только слушала, но и старательно конспектировала происходящее у доски. Я придвинулся к ней, оглядывая гладь темных волос, закрывающих лицо.

\- Прошу прощения, - обратился я, стукая костяшками пальцев о стол рядом с ней, - вы не подскажете, что за студент у доски?

\- Сейчас, - она, не поднимая головы, начала просматривать исписанные листы, - Майк Росс, - произнесла она, тыкая пальцем в написанное мелким почерком имя.

\- Благодарю, - ответил я, и медленно отъехал на свое место.

\- Я его уже присмотрела, - улыбнулась мне девушка, - так что не надейтесь.

Я лишь усмехнулся в ответ, вот теперь-то он точно мой, нечего перечить Харви Спектеру. 

Я задумчиво посмотрел на кафедру, где же я слышал о тебе Майк? Почему я помню твое имя, если в комнате на него не было никаких намеков. В слепой задумчивости я провел несколько долгих минут, даже, пропустив момент смены спикеров, но, внезапно, я наткнулся на список лучших учеников, лежащий прямо передо мной все это время. Вот он – первый в списке. Лучший на курсе и одновременно игрок, интересно – галочка на строке имени.


	4. Виски, выбор, телефон. Часть 1

4\. Кембридж; Харви

 

Погода в городе начала портиться еще с понедельника, но сейчас – к четвергу, она нещадно - грозными молниями и проливным дождем - не давала скудному свету закрывающих небо облаков освятить город. Неделя подходила к концу, а значит и бесконечные показательные лекции тоже подходили к концу, и я был этому несказанно рад. Хотелось побыстрее привязать щенка веревкой к себе покрепче и уехать в уютный шумный Нью-Йорк, чтобы, наконец, вернуться к работе, а главное, показать стажеру, что жизнь - это не только веселье да радость, но еще и по ушам от босса получать.

За эту неделю я просидел на большем количестве лекций, чем посещал за неделю учебы. Конечно, были и увлекательные моменты, но они прекращались сразу, как профессор откладывал книги и начинал опрос студентов, ни один из которых не сумел поразить меня разумными ответами или, хотя бы, убедительным тоном. Каждый или был мямлей, или не знал материал, или просто хотел показать какой он умный, даже не имея понятия, что с умным видом рассказывает о совершенно неприменимом явлении. 

Я был в отчаянии, каждый вечер я посещал по одному-двум барам, которые понемногу восстанавливались у меня в мысленной карте. Где-то я слишком много выпивал с друзьями; в баре «Рыбным дворик» я успел влюбить в себя барменшу; а в уютном баре под открытым небом, располагающемся на набережной, я вспоминал многие раунды «правды или действия» - однажды, мой сосед по кампусу даже в реке искупался. 

И все прекрасные воспоминания, навеянные легкой дремотой прохладного утра, безжалостно разбил телефонный звонок, которого я не ждал, но настроение поговорить, безусловно, имелось.

\- Слушаю, - произнес я, не глядя на экран, поднимая трубку.

\- Привет, Харви, - спокойно поприветствовала меня Джессика, - ты уже не спишь – это радует.

\- Ты тоже явно не в кровати, - ответил я, вставая на холодный пол, - но я не слежу за твоим расписанием, и не планирую меняться, прости.

\- У кого-то плохие дни, - усмехнулась Джессика, явно улыбаясь на том конце провода.

\- Не лучшие, - выдохнув, признал я, - так что заставило тебя вспомнить о ненужном сотруднике?

\- Просто решила поинтересоваться, нашел ли ты исключение, или притащишь первого попавшегося студента, лишь бы посмеяться над его никчемностью. – проговорила она на одном дыхании.

\- Знаешь, - мне не хотелось уступать в словесной схватке, но ответить действиями было бы гораздо продуманней, так что я решил играть в дурака, - я нашел целых двух, выбрать из них не смогу, так что жди практиканта – не разочаруешься. 

Я прошелся по комнате, разглядывая то небольшое количество вещей, которые я успел разложить за несколько дней. Все предметы создавали какое-то ощущение уюта, и, возможно. Именно из-за них не хотелось покидать комнату, хотя, мне казалось, что я просто не был готов к очередному дню в стенах университета. 

Тем не менее, сегодня я надеялся закончить начатое: подать документы на щенка, проявив всю смекалку, чтобы забрать его любой ценой у той дамы, и выбрать Джессике первого попавшегося стажера, не дав ей остаться слишком довольной в этой незначительной процедуре.

Через некоторое время я, сверкая очередным прекрасным костюмом, вышагивал по мокрому асфальту к корпусу администрации Гарварда. Сегодня совсем не было желания возвращаться в аудитории, так что провести весь день у декана – вот мой план. Благо, он был разумным мужчиной, способным любого увлечь в разговор, а уж поддержать таковой – тем более. 

Обходя лужи и стараясь не врезаться в студентов, кучками передвигающихся под массивными зонтиками, я добрался до нужного здания, внутри которого тоже было прохладно и мокро, что меня сейчас совершенно не способно было подвигнуть на изменение планов и направить в аудиторию. Нет уж, я насмотрелся на этих «высших» учащихся. 

Сэнди – неожиданно осенило меня, так звали девушку, которая вчера зачитывала перед учащимися доклад, совершенно не подходивший к теме обсуждения, но рассказанный с хорошим выражением. Девушка затрагивала проблемы экологического права, выступала за защиту живой природы в вырубающихся лесах Америки, и просила всех прислушаться к проблеме изменения климата во всем мире. Меня это мало интересовало, да, я всегда поражался людям, которых такие проблемы трогали, но доклад был рассказан с умом, и, если мне посчастливится узнать ее фамилию, то я с радость подарю Джессике этот прекрасный органический материал – пусть переработает.

 

4\. Гарвардский университет; Майк

 

Как только профессор произнес «лекция окончена, можете быть свободны» и множество студентов рвануло к выходу, расталкивая всех на своем пути, у меня зазвонил телефон, номер был незнакомым, но, не имея никаких предрассудков на этот счет, я провел по экрану, нажимая на зеленую кнопку «принять вызов». После моего довольно громкого «Алло», пытающегося перекричать ликующую толпу, отпущенную, в большинстве своем, с последней пары, я услышал грозный и внимательный голос служителя закона. Мужчина представился полицейским центрального отделения города Кембридж и попросил к телефону Майкла Росса.

\- Это я, слушаю вас, что-нибудь случилось? – обеспокоенно проговорил я, кажется, понимая, в чем дело.

\- Вы указаны контактным лицом Тревора Эванса, и он попал в наше отделение, - полицейский сделал паузу, листая какие-то бумаги.

Я же стоял в самом центре коридора первого этажа Гарварда, вокруг меня проходила толпа учащихся, будто я айсберг, а все вокруг вода, обтекающая предмет, вставший на их пути. Было ощущение, что я находился в трансе. С каких пор я контактное лицо Тревора? Почему не его родители, вечно выпутывающие его из махинаций в Нью-Йорке? И ладно бы дело было только в этом, но его задержали, а я не думаю, что смогу чем-то помочь, почему я не смог отговорить его от покера. 

\- Майкл, - обратился голос на той стороне линии, - у вас несколько вариантов: или вы вносите залог, или оставляете его на задержании не меньше, чем на десять суток. 

\- Суда не будет? – спросил я, подсознательно умоляя мужчину ответить «нет».

\- Дело еще не рассмотрено, но, - вздох, - могу вас заверить, за такое не судят.

Я промолчал, конечно, было ясно, за что посадили Тревора, но как такое произошло, где он просчитался. Хотя, друг всегда где-то ошибался, и это было одной из причин, почему мы с ним не сколотили свой бизнес, забросив учебу. 

\- Еще один момент, - добавил полицейский, - вам выслать копию протокола? 

\- Да, - моментально ответил я, даже не думая об этом минуту назад, но, раз уж предлагают, почему бы не выяснить, что случилось.

Я быстро продиктовал свою электронную почту и сбросил неприятный вызов. 

Теперь в голове не было приятных мыслей. Еще несколько минут назад, в самом конце последней лекции, я предвещал вкусный обед и спокойный вечер в компании книги, я надеялся отдохнуть хоть сегодня, выспаться перед завтрашним предварительным распределением на стажировку, повторить вопросы к зачету в понедельник. Но что я буду делать теперь? Ничего? Я даже не знаю, что мне и остается.

Я проходил вдоль внутренних двориков Гарвардского университета и смотрел на, пусть не вполне счастливых, но все же радостных студентов, они все – хорошие друзья, умеющие помогать своим близким, поддерживать, предостерегать, а я что могу. Разве сложно найти нужные слова после стольких попыток, сколько было у меня – любой бы справился. Разве сложно просто понять, что не нужно сразу взвинчиваться и кричать на Тревора, когда знаешь, что это не подействует. Я же все помню, все, до последнего вздоха, произведенного на наших спорах, но нужные слова я, видимо, не подберу никогда.

Кому нужен такой друг как я? Такой никчемный и никудышный друг, который только и умеет, что запоминать все подряд и бесить этим окружающих, Тревор всегда говорил, что я умничаю, может, так и есть. 

Я не могу внести залог, но и не могу просто оставить все, как есть. Тревор указал меня, как доверенное лицо – он доверяет мне? Если он верит в меня так, что поручил выручить из столь сложной ситуации, то как он сможет принять то, что я просто не могу найти денег на его освобождение. Я был в печали, всепоглощающей и выжигающей изнутри.

Я медленно шел до кампуса, пытаясь выветрить злость на самого себя из головы, но, единственным, чем я был способен заняться – было подбором наиболее подходящего ругательства, которое могло показать, какой я плохой друг. Но мои увлекательный размышления прервал настойчивый звук телефона – хоть бы не единственный разрешенный звонок из тюрьмы, я просто не мог слышать Тревора. 

\- Майкл, - грозно произнес знакомый голос.

\- Бабушка? – немного удивленно переспросил я, конечно, я понимал, что это она, но зачем она звонит мне сама, не хотелось бы, чтобы что-то серьезное случилось.

\- Конечно, это я, - произнесла она, - позволь поинтересоваться, почему ты не звонишь мне вовремя? 

И тут я понял свою ошибку. Я звоню бабушке каждый четверг в шесть вечера, не нарушая эту традицию уже несколько лет обучения в университете, и именно сейчас, когда все вокруг и так рушится, я забыл и об этом. Какой я прекрасный еще и внук. Мне сразу же стало не по себе, хотелось рыдать, бить кулаками в стены, но не сейчас, сейчас я не могу, думал я, шепча в трубку извинения вперемешку с неубедительными оправданиями.

\- Все с тобой ясно, - проговорила бабуля, и я сразу понял, что так и есть, - что у тебя случилось? 

Я тяжело вздохнул и попробовал собраться со всеми мыслями, почему-то было сложно рассказать о Треворе, может, мне мешало осознание того, что я не могу быть хорошим и полезным другом, как всегда учила бабушка. Но, немного поломав себя, я все-таки рассказал ей все, нечего было скрывать – я рассказал и о самой идее Тревора, и о том, как я пытался на него воздействовать, всеми силами отговаривая, и о цене своего плохого чувства внушения. Конечно, моя бабушка тяжело вздыхала, лишь иногда поддакивая, на протяжении всего рассказа, но это можно было понять. Если твой внук такой идиот, какой же должна быть твоя реакция? Но бабушкины вздохи были не поэтому.

\- Ты – взрослый парень, - медленно сказала она, - и как ты можешь объяснить то, что ты до сих пор возишься с этим ненормальным знакомым? 

Честно говоря, фраза была не той, которой я ожидал, так что я не знал что ответить – я безмолвно ждал продолжения лекции.

\- Майк, - еще раз вздохнула она, - ты же понимаешь, что ты зря себя гнетешь? Ты постоянно думаешь о человеке, не достойном и единой мысли? – бабушка говорила с расстановкой, и до меня постепенно доходили ее мысли, я, вероятно, начинал понимать, к чему она ведет. – Ты всегда делаешь достаточно, если он не хочет слушать – пусть, главное, не ведись на его дешевые трюки, вроде «доверенного лица». Он же не от доброты душевной это сделал, а потому, что знает, какой ты преданный друг.

Выдавив из себя тихое «ага», я начал размышление, уводящее меня далеко в школьные годы, когда я бескорыстно доверял Тревору, полностью на него полагался и никогда не получал в ответ того же. Зачем я это делал и почему продолжал до сих пор? Вот правильные вопросы, которые я не смог бы открыть для себя, если бы не бабушка.

\- Спасибо, - тихо добавил я, не в состоянии выбрать более подходящих благодарностей.

\- И пообещай мне, - продолжила она, - что не будешь на это попадаться. Думай о себе, и не забывай, что ты – тот, кто действительно достоин хорошего друга. Так что оторви свою голову от книг, а задницу от стула хоть на один вечер, и иди развлекись хоть с кем-то более понимающим, чем этот негодяй.

Я невольно заулыбался – сколько полезных слов и мыслей произнесла бабушка за такой короткий разговор, я бы не смог такого и подумать о себе. Может, я, действительно, мало думаю о себе и достоин другого? Я поблагодарил бабушку еще раз, пообещал постараться выполнить все ее обещания, и оправдать все ее надежды и положил трубку. 

Вот теперь мое сознание казалось совсем чистым – будто каждый нерв в мозге оголился и очистился от воспоминания о Треворе и бесконечных упреков. Я чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и готовым, по указанию бабушка, повеселиться с кем-нибудь получше.


	5. Виски, выбор, телефон. Часть 2

1\. Гарвардский университет; Майк

Одним словом, выходные прошли весело. Просто весело, ничего лишнего. Не было большущей пьянки, грандиозной вечеринки, экстремальных пробежек от полиции – все прошло цивилизованно. 

Я напился только в пятницу, очнувшись в самый разгар следующего дня на скамейке рядом с парком напротив Гарварда, но это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящего. Просто я, так сказать, следовал совету бабушки. Но, остаток субботы я решил провести куда более цивильно – я отправился на выставку управляемых самолетиков в тот самый парк, где проснулся. Собственно, я и узнал то о ней утром, прочитав объявление на жестком месте сна. 

Слепящее солнце, легкий ветер, большая толпа, охавшая каждый раз, когда самолет делал трюк или хотя бы удачно приземлялся – истинное наслаждение. Мертвые петли, пусть, совсем маленьких железных птиц, но перехватывали дыхание, каким же мастером нужно быть, чтобы так искусно управлять моделями. Я, расслабляясь, ходил по выставке, успевая засматриваться чуть ли не на каждый летающий предмет, что был выставлен, как экспонат. Многие из этих моделей были уменьшенными копиями настоящих самолетов и теоретически, если уменьшить человека до размера джунгарского хомяка, то можно управлять самолетом прямо изнутри – утверждали таблички рядом с выставкой. 

Милая пожилая леди, одетая в форму мероприятия, протянула мне буклет с расписанием лекций. Эм, действительно, лекций. Оказалось, здесь еще и лекции будет, осталось только дождаться праздничного открытия и можно будет в полной мере насладиться сразу несколькими тематическими лекциями-тренингами на разных площадках. Прекрасно. 

Я понял, что больше всего мне хотелось уйти от своих проблем, мне было совершенно все равно, чем занять себя – вот почему я не испытал удовлетворения от выпивки вчера, и именно поэтому же я сейчас с остервенением жду начала лекцию по началам авиамоделирования и истории американской авиации. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь мне пригодятся эти знания. Вряд ли ко мне однажды подойдет человек и скажет «Или ты расскажешь про первый американский лайнер, запущенный в воздух, или я убью тебя», хотя, думаю, хорошо, что такого не произойдет, я бы сумел растеряться и ответить какую-нибудь ерунду, поплатившись жизнью.

В любом случае, мои пессимистичные рассуждения прервали громкие аплодисменты человеку, появившемуся на небольшой сцене.

Потихоньку начинало вечереть, чистое голубое небо заметно темнело, а легкий ветерок, обдувавший весь день и не дававший людям запариться, превращался в более холодный, крупными сгустками обдувая оголенные части тела. Я стоял облокотившись на дерево в метрах пятидесяти от сцены, прямо передо мной был раскинут небольшой зал с раскладными стульчиками для заинтересованных, желающий послушать лекции, но в тени своего отдаленного дерева мне было уютнее, что ли, не хотелось отсюда уходить, присоединяясь к толпе таких же зевак, как я. 

Однако, придирчиво пройдясь взглядом по аудитории, я увидел несколько увлеченных мужчин, занимающих места в первом ряду, они что-то бурно обсуждали и показывали друг другу статьи в журналах, купленных в киоске неподалеку. Может, они коллекционеры, я был готов поклясться, что видел у одного из них в сумке довольно внушающую модель, похожую на один бесконтактный, в теории пилотируемый, мощный самолет. 

Лекцию начал невысокий человек с блестящей лысиной, он скакал по сцене, в красках рассказывая, какие новшества предвещаются в авиации, к чему нам – простым жителям Америки – готовиться, и стоит ли верить в могущество самолетов, как обыденного транспорта. Конечно, было интересно слушать что-то новое, но вчерашние похождения давали о себе знать, меня тянуло в сон. Но, каждый раз, когда я собирался уйти, на сцене происходило что-то интересное, например, мужчина выстукивал ногами слова на азбуке Морзе, предварительно предупредив, что в авиации она не нужна, он просто может похвастаться ее знание. 

И вот сейчас, когда я уже всей душой собрался уходить с площадки к своей уютной комнате кампуса, до меня донеслось, что начинается конкурс на знание истории авиации. Боги, почему я так сильно люблю конкурсы, мне всегда доставляло удовольствие смотреть, как другие борются за звание лучшего в чем-либо, буквально ощущать напряжение, да, и просто проверять узнавать что-то новое из вопросов. Я остался, облокачиваясь на дерево спиной и уверяя себя, что обязательно уйду, как только конкурс закончится.

\- Я буду задавать вопросы, и, кто знает ответ, должен будет поднять руку. Я покажу на любого из поднявших, и выслушаю вариант ответа. – уточнил ведущий.

Публика одушевленно закивала и начала настраиваться на конкурс – кто-то надевал свое самое сосредоточенное выражение лица, кто-то нервно теребил вещи в руках, а некоторые просто откидывался на стул, устраиваясь поудобнее. Я же желал начала, как будто от этого зависела моя жизнь, мне не терпелось узнать, кто выиграет и поскорее уйти спать. 

Первые несколько вопросов оказались ничтожными – дата постройки первого Боинга, дата образования Воздушных Сил США и другие даты. Я быстро находил ответы на эти вопросы, и, поняв, что викторина легкая, я начал подходить к небольшому зрительному залу и втягиваться в вопросы-ответы. 

Ведущий, прозвав меня «молодым увлеченным человеком», несколько раз поднимал руку, давая мне право ответа. Первый, второй, третий, вопросы шли один за другим, и ответы от меня следовали сразу же. Девушка подсчитывала правильные ответы и немного надуманно улыбалась.

Мне понравилась игра, и, когда ведущий произнес «Последний вопрос адресован только к трем пяти самым знающим» и перечислил этих «знатоков», в числе которых был и я, я однозначно решил, что после объявления результатов я пойду домой. Вот только вопрос оказался своеобразным проходным, и от ответа зависело прохождение дальше. Если бы я знал, честное слово, завалил бы, но я блестяще ответил, подняв руку первым, и меня пригласили на сцену.

Вот тут и началось самое «интересное», этот тур назывался «Практика» и состоял в теоретическом моделировании самолетов. Я никогда этим не интересовался. Я ничего про это не знал. Было чувство, что на меня вылили бочку холодной воды, потому что от шока я даже перестал хотеть спать. 

Вот мужчина протягивает мне указку и говорит, чтобы я показал на экране, что из приведенного есть топливо. Я делаю несколько неуверенных шагов к экрану, на который проектором проецируется изображение четырех химических формул. Краем глаза я вижу, как остальные знатоки поджимают губы – видимо это был настолько легкий вопрос, что каждый хотел бы такой получить. Ну, что ж, я бы отдал его любому. Хотите? 

Но у меня нет права голоса, есть только указка, которой я показываю на третье вещество, автоматически исключая две формулы – одна из них – краситель, другая – удобрение. Мне давно не было так стыдно – обычно-то я могу похвастаться своими знаниями или, хотя бы, не провалиться, а сейчас хочется просто сбежать. Но я не слышу никакой реакции зала, что происходит, неужели, они ждут, когда я повернусь, чтобы забросать меня гнилыми овощами? Я отхожу на пару шагов назад, стараясь не поворачиваться назад и ни на кого не смотреть.

Аплодисменты обрушиваются на меня, я вжимаю голову в плечи и зажмуриваю глаза, все еще ожидая худшего, но ведущий произносит «правильно», и на душе становится невероятно легко. 

Я радостно возвращаюсь на место, ловя несколько ненавистных взглядов соперников – пусть злятся. Если бы хоть кто-то из них знал, что я ноль в этой теме, они бы тоже удивились, может, даже поаплодировали. На невероятном подъеме я пропустил и вопросы и ответы двух знатоков, но я точно знаю, что кто-то из них не угадал. 

Я посмотрел на небо, которое стало совсем темным, сейчас лужайку освещал только яркий свет от сцены и несколько тусклых фонарей на дорожках. Людей в зале было практически не видно, так что я довольно глядел куда-то вдаль, думая, что там точно кто-то стоит и смотрит на меня. Я определенно становлюсь параноиком. 

Викторина проходила невероятно быстро и интересно, я был поглощен азартом, пытаясь в каждом вопросе найти логический ответ, что иногда получалось. Да, я был не первым, но и последним не был, я уверенно метил на третье место. Ведущий устало произнес «решающий вопрос за два бала» и протянул каждому из нас листок. Я не знаю был ли у других такой же вопрос, как у меня, но я получил вопрос по биологии – странно. Ведущий, видимо уловив наши вопросительные взгляды, ответил, что это вопросы на общие темы. Все в ряду расстроились, по лицам участников бродили тени отчаяния, и только я точно знал правильный ответ, прекрасно. Сначала спросили девушку с вопросом по географии, потом старичка с литературным вопросом, и, дойдя до круглолицего мужчины с вопросом о химической реакции, я понял, что они бессильны не в своей области. Прекрасно, я редко так радуюсь чужим промахам.

Я сделал шаг вперед и гордо перечислил аминокислоты, входящие в состав ДНК, за что и получил похвалу со стороны ведущего и аплодисменты от оставшихся в темноте наблюдателей. Конечно, эти два бала не решали моих проблем с авиацией, и не могли вывести меня на первое место, но я был очень рад внезапному призу за второе место и тому, что могу пойти домой. Я поблагодарил участников за игру, ведущего и медленно двинулся в темноту со сцены.

После ярко освещенной сцены я буквально ничего не мог разглядеть в скудном освещении парка, так что, выйдя на трассу, ведущею к кампусу, я был несказанно счастлив свету. Я проводил пальцами по гладкой поверхности маленького самолетика, покрашенного в серебряный цвет, приятно было вот так неожиданно получить приз. Неожиданно острый краешек крыла больно впился в палец, и я с громким «Ай» бросил взгляд на обидчика. Сначала он вел себя мирно, поблескивая приятными отражениями витрин вокруг, но, как только рядом проехала машина, он ослепил меня направленным лучом света. 

\- Эй, я вообще-то тебя выиграл, - обиженно произнес я, потирая глаза.

Я опустил руку с призом, чтоб уж тот точно не пытался мне насолить, и пошел чуть быстрее. По ночному Кебриджу ездило мало машин, а людей вообще можно было пересчитать по пальцам, но сегодня – в субботний вечер бродили целые компании учащихся, наконец вырвавшихся из оков учебы. Я бы присоединился к одной из них, не будь во мне столько усталости, манящей изо всех сил к уютной комнате. 

Я быстро поднялся на второй этаж небольшого красного здания и побрел к своей комнате, мысли отходили, ноги уже не слушались, пальцы еле затолкали неподатливый ключ в замочную скважину, и мое тело мирно упало на кровать. 

Свет маленькими неуклюжими лучиками проводил по моему телу. Вот он – новый день. Прекрасное начало дня чувствовалось во всем: мне никуда не нужно идти, я выспался, за окном летали птицы, распевая свои странные песни, а солнце было высоко в небе, предвещая превосходную погоду. Я потянулся, разминая затекшие ото сна конечности, однако, спал я видимо всю ночь в одной позе. 

Я медленно встал и направился в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок после небольших, но все же приключений. Я облокотился на раковину, оглядывая себя в зеркале – да, я был растрепан, да, на щеках виднелись полоски от подушки, но я был абсолютно счастлив, что выспался после трудной недели учебы. Я нехотя скинул вещи, в которых провел двое последних суток куда-то под раковину и полез в душ. Мягкие теплые струи приятно проходились по коже, заставляя ее просыпаться, а капельки застревали в волосах. Я тихо стоял под душем несколько минут, но все же помыл голову и, вытянув из душевой кабинки руку, достал бритву, чтобы побриться. 

Уже через каких-то пол часа я стоял полностью проснувшийся около небольшого окна своей комнаты и увлеченно разглядывал проходящих по внутренней поляне Гарварда людей – вот несколько учителей проходит к административному корпусу, они просматривают какие-то бумаги и увлеченно что-то обсуждают, а вот знакомый мне парень – мой сосед – идет, наверное, к библиотеке или в кафе с маленькой книжечкой в руке, уже за пределами поляны была видна небольшая шайка студентов, еле волоча ноги, возвращавшаяся в общежитие, наверное, бурная ночь была. 

Мне нечем было заняться сегодня, хотя, кое-какие книги мне не помешали бы, а то зачет в понедельник приближается, нужно готовиться. Но заниматься не было никакого желания, да, и время было уже к обеду – библиотека в воскресенье рано закрывается. Я развернулся, оглядывая комнату, и медленно двинулся к выходу. Мыслей не было, пойду просто прогуляюсь.

Ноги сами привели меня в уютное кафе на берегу реки – есть все же хотелось ужасно. Сейчас было время обеда, и я, чтобы не привлекать внимания, да, и просто сэкономить денег, заказал один из обедов. В кафе было мало людей, все в основном наслаждались погодой, оглядывая гладь водоема, кто-то увлеченно набирал текст в телефоне, вероятно, общаясь, некоторые же изучали прессу. 

Мне принесли суп как раз тогда, когда я доедал второй кусок хлеба, никогда не перестану это делать – ненавижу ждать заказы. Я поблагодарил официантку и жадно начал есть, уже через минуту оставляя от вкусного блюда только тарелку и ложку. Я провожу рукой по губам, стараясь вытереть оставшиеся капли и ловлю взгляд уже знакомого мне человека. Он же не отводит глаз, а продолжает проделывать во мне дырку, опуская новостную газету и ухмыляясь. Пару раз, неловко отводя глаза, я выдыхаю, чувствую, как мои щеки заливаются краской, и принимаю его неловкую игру – я поднимаю глаза. 

Но этих долгих минут сомнения хватает, чтобы наблюдатель подошел ближе. Вот мужчина медленно преодолевает препятствия в виде стульев и столов и подходит к моему столу. 

\- Привет, Майк, - мягко говорит он, опускаясь на стул передо мной. 

Я же не знаю что ответить, я просто наблюдаю за тем, как он откидывается на стуле и вопросительно смотрит на меня все с той же ухмылкой.

\- Так и будешь молчать? – произносит он, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

\- Я, кажется, - начинаю я, - даже имени вашего не знаю. – единственное, что я могу выдавить из себя. Прекрасно, Майк, продолжай паниковать перед незнакомыми людьми. 

\- Не знаешь, - одобрительно отвечает он, - Харви Спектер.

Ладно, хорошо, он ответил мне, кто он, но что мне дало его имя? Правильно, я не знаю, кто он и почему ворвался в мою комнату, и что он делает здесь, сидя прямо напротив и испепеляя взглядом. Честно, я не знаю, куда спрятать взгляд, я уставился на его рубашку, расстегнутую на несколько пуговиц, и не могу заставить себя поднять взгляд выше. 

\- Ладно, - нарушает молчание он, - не на такой первый разговор я рассчитывал, но сойдет. Завтра, - он кладет руки на стол и смотрит на меня, казалось, более внимательно, - тебе скажут, что тебя хотят видеть на нескольких стажировках, одна в Нью-Йорке, а вторая, - он задумался, - не уверен. И ты должен однозначно ответить, что хочешь в «Пирсон Спектер».

Я поднял на него глаза полные недопонимания, значит, он набирает стажеров, а в моей комнате, может, жил. Думаю, он был хорошим учеником, раз так. Все сходится. Еще и его фамилия в названии фирмы. Я продолжал сидеть с открытым ртом, не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука, я проходился взглядом по его рубашке, жилету, возвращался взглядом к его столику, где спокойно висел пиджак. У него красивый костюм, прям как тот, что был, когда он заходил в мою комнату.

\- Ваши вещи перенести сюда? – обратилась официантка к Харви. 

Я посмотрел на него, снова ловя взгляд, а он усмехнулся, приподнимая краешки губ, и ответил, что вернется за старый стол. 

\- «Пирсон Спектер», - напомнил он более серьезным голосом. 

Я проводил его взглядом, следя за уверенной походкой, и отвел глаза в сторону реки. Есть больше не хотелось, хотелось узнать, почему же именно «Пирсон Спектер», чем я поразил владельца фирмы, или, может, сына владельца, и стоит ли мне послушать его.


	6. Однозначность

5.Гарвардский университет; Майк

 

Харви послушать все-таки стоило, как только я вернулся домой, я открыл поисковик и обнаружил, что не только фирма именитая, но и сам Харви, в общем-то, хорош. 

И теперь, зная, что такой человек настоятельно рекомендовал мне выбрать его фирму, мне становилось не по себе. Почему я? Можно ли считать это ловушкой, мог ли он видеть мое незнание в чем-то, но, может, стоило отпустить ситуацию и решить, хоть для себя, что я стою чего-то, и Харви выбрал меня не поиздеваться, понадеяться, что такая фирма не может брать людей для веселья.

Утро понедельника началось как любое другое утро понедельника: хотелось спать, оставить все дела и поспать, но об этом, конечно же, нельзя было думать, сегодня меня ждет распределение на стажировку, и я готов проголосовать за того уверенного парня.

В честь дня "осведомления" у меня была всего одна пара, да, и остальные курсы старше второго были совсем не загружены. К примеру, моя аудитория всегда была заполнена больше чем на три четверти, многие ряды были просто забиты, и приходилось приходить раньше, чтобы элементарно сесть, но не сейчас. Сегодня я зашел в аудиторию в свое обычное время, а встретила меня относительная пустота - первые ряды были полностью свободны, и ученики концентрировались в середине аудитории, как ни странно, не теснясь, всем прекрасно хватало места. Я прошел к своей привычной парте и достал большую потрепанную тетрадь с лекциями. 

И тут я понял, что мне грустно, места вокруг меня всегда занимала компания Тревора, силы которой сейчас полностью были брошены на вызволение главаря из тюрьмы. Я обхватил голову руками, какой же я идиот, я настолько плохой друг, что думаю обо всем, кроме Тревора. Я веселюсь, отдыхаю, учусь, думаю о стажировке, я даже думаю об имени для кота, которого у меня нет, но я не уделил на выходных ни минуты для Тревора, как я мог даже не подумать о внесении залога? Наверное, стоит присоединится к попыткам "гвардии Тревора", еще не поздно поволноваться и хоть часть залога отдать ребятам, может, наберут остаток. 

На место друга рядом со мной приземлилась высокая девушка, она внимательно оглядела соседей и остановила взгляд на мне. 

\- Тут кто-то сидит? - уточнила она, проводя рукой по парте. 

Я лишь помотал головой, останавливаясь взглядом на перемещениях ее руки по исцарапанному дереву. Еще недавно здесь сидел Тревор и планировал очередную сделку с судьбой, хотя мог бы уяснить, что благодаря его сделкам, он всегда в убыток. 

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась она, поднимая сумку на стол и вытаскивая тетрадь, - а то ты так пристально смотришь. 

Я кивнул, понимая, почему она так сказала, я, казалось, пытался увидеть в ней отражение Тревора, вглядываясь все сильнее.

Тут я резко отвел взгляд, опустил ладонь на стол, тихо постукивая костяшками, к черту друга с его идеями, пусть выбирается, как хочет, я не стану мешать ему так жить, хотя, и помогать не буду. 

Я поднял взгляд на кафедру и стал слушать профессора, немного ошеломленно оглядывающего пустующий класс. Но, этот мужчина не был одним из тех «противных» учителей, что дают единицам, пришедшим на необитаемые лекции, побольше неподъемного материала, чтоб остальные страдали, он лишь поправил очки и усмехнулся, сказав «Ох уж этот развратный третий курс, всегда одно и то же». 

Всю лекцию я неотрывно глядел на учителя, пытаясь отвлечься от не своих проблем. Я строго настрого запретил мозгу даже вспоминать имя друга, может у меня получится отделаться от чувства вины? Пару раз я хватался за ручку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лекции и сделать хоть какие-то записи, но все было зря, я не мог и вспомнить, что только что излагал профессор. Жаль, что я не из тех, кто может просто отпустить. 

Но, мои пессимистические мысли прервал какой-то попсовый хит, говорящий мне, что началась перемена и можно покинуть аудиторию, отправляясь на путь неизвестности, в лапы свирепого зверя, который подговаривал меня голосовать за него. Я опять себя накручиваю? Почему я думаю о том мужчине, уверенно заявившем мне, чтоб я выбрал его фирму. Придал ли он этому такое же значение, помнит ли? Может, только я до сих пор помню и его интонацию и движения и слова, все так же проносившиеся в моей голове, создавая шум. 

Я вышел из класса и почувствовал своеобразную свободу, меня окутал более свежий воздух и атмосфера суетливости студентов. Все куда-то торопились, мелькая перед моими глазами, все ныряли в толпу. Я же не помнил, куда мне следовало идти, я просто стоял около стены и ждал, когда все разойдутся, дав мне спокойно вспомнить, что делать. И с каких пор я стал сильно замыкаться в себе, не понимаю. 

В итоге, я заставил себя двинуться хоть на шаг вперед и смешаться с толпой. Сейчас буквально в соседнем коридоре вывешивали списки студентов, выбранных на междугородние стажировки, куда и стремился основной поток учеников. Я же не видел надобности пробираться туда через такую жуткую давку, тем более было место, где можно было увидеть свое имя и не толкаясь. Туда я и направился.

Большой деревянный стенд располагался в другой части корпуса, стенд с учениками, которые никого не заинтересовали и были обречены провести свою стажировку в районном управлении Кэмбриджа. Что ж, может мужчина в дорогом костюме пошутил и нашел себе другого помощника, отправляя меня в скучные скитания по архиву района, посмотрим. 

Рядом со стендом «неудачников» были только ребята, выходящие из соседних аудиторий, никто не хотел найти здесь свое имя, даже если он знает, что надежды нет. Я же, спокойно подошел к ближайшему списку и стал внимательно изучать фамилии прошедших. Вот девушки, занимающие последние парты на любой лекции, ребята, недавно попавшиеся за курение травки, даже друг Тревора красовался в списке, но меня не было. Я перешел к соседним листам, попутно изучая адреса участков распределения, представляя эти улицы, места, помещения. Вероятно, там много пыльных, давно никому не нужных бумаг, узкие коридоры, раздраженные люди, меня почему-то захватывала перспектива стажировки в таком месте. Но и на этих листах моей фамилии не нашлось. 

Я понял, что тут были не только «плохие» ребята, просто все были распределены на своеобразные группы. Каждая из которых составлялась из людей с одинаковыми возможностями, похожими проблемами или, элементарно, идентичными оценками. Тут были не только скучные места, были представлены и довольно хорошие предприятия, просто все эти списки были в черте города. 

Постепенно вокруг меня начали собираться студенты. Я был уверен, что сейчас сюда подтянется большущая толпа, не нашедшая себя на других списках. Я же вновь начал пробираться в противоположную движению сторону. 

На моем пути стояли две девушки с моего потока, одна из них приобняла вторую за плечи, видимо, пытаясь успокоить, она проводила второй рукой по ее волосам, что-то тихо объясняя. Не знаю, может низенькая девушка расстроилась из-за результатов распределения. Я подошел к ним на несколько метров ближе и теперь был уверен в этом наверняка, я мог различить вопросы плачущей девушки, казалось, срывающейся на истерику, она яростно уверяла, что делала все возможное, чтобы выехать из этого города с самого рождения, вздыхала и, давясь слезами, спрашивала подругу о несправедливости. Мне сразу стало невероятно жалко бедную девушку, но не было смысла останавливаться и что-то ей доказывать, когда я уже видел заветный стенд с именами, неожиданно потерявший большую часть аудитории. 

Я скользил взглядом по названиям фирм, про многие из которых слышал или читал, изучая перспективы. Все списки были короткими, состояли буквально из двух-четырех имен, и почему-то меня это радовало, не придется долго с кем-нибудь общаться вдали от университета. Все списки разделялись на группы по городам, куда отправляли ребят.

Но я не имел ни малейшего желания вникать во все мелочи списков, мне очень хотелось узнать, куда же я поеду и где проведу месяц, пытаясь узнать что-то новое, а главное применить свои знания. Список за списком пролетали перед глазами, но я не мог заметить свое имя ни на одном из них, что ж, меня забыли? Кто-то решил, что я не достоян поездки ни на одну стажировку? Я был точно уверен, что на городских практиках меня не было, я даже списки представить перед глазами мог, мог перечислить практически всех ребят, туда попавших, но не меня. Я пробегался по спискам снова и снова, переходя между секциями городов. Вместе со мной ходили еще несколько студентов, так же не находя себя. И что теперь делать, придется в администрацию идти? 

Я, конечно, никогда не был против походов к ним, но последний раз я был там, когда меня торжественно назвали лучшим на курсе за год обучения, не хотелось портить такие приятные воспоминания впечатлениями о толпах заплаканных студентов, пытающихся выпросить стажировку вне города. 

И тут я заметил еще один лист, он был прикреплен на стену прямо рядом со списками, на нем было несколько больше строчек, чем не остальных. Что это? Я сделал шаг к приклеенному на скотч листку и сразу увидел там свою фамилию. Листок гласил, что мне и еще ряду учеников следовало прийти в административный корпус для выяснения каких-то формальностей. Странно, но практически все эти ребята были мне знакомы, среди них даже не все отличались хорошей успеваемостью, так что я не мог связать список с ней. И, на самом деле, у меня и мыслей никаких не было на счет того, зачем я нужен администрации, зачем кто-либо из перечисленных людей нужен им.

Тем не менее, я развернулся и довольно быстрым шагом пошел к выходу из корпуса, думаю, не нужно задерживаться с выяснениями. 

Уже на подходе к нужному мне зданию я встретил довольно много студентов, обсуждающих, что делать, чтобы перенести стажировку, кто-то вовсе хотел отказаться от нее, были ребята, желающие перенести ее в черту города, не смотря на то, что все стремились к обратному. В общем, полно недовольных, как и всегда. Я же миновал всех крикливых и негодующих и пробрался в заполненный и мрачный коридор административного корпуса. Казалось бы, мои мучения из-за выслушивания невнятных просьб закончились, но нет, теперь я мог наблюдать не только просьбы студентов, но и профессоров, высыпавших из кабинетов и что-то разъяснявших толпе. Многие из учителей, видимо, не ожидали такого недовольства и просто пытались успокоить учеников, понять, в чем дело, и уйти советоваться с сослуживцами. 

Я не очень хорошо разбирался в запутанных коридорах, но, всего разок сделав круг по этажу, я смог найти нужный кабинет. Я окинул испуганным взглядом громоздкую дверь и, глубоко вдохнув, постучал. Ответа не последовало, я надавил на ручку и боком толкнул дверь. 

Я увидел небольшой кабинет, в котором сидело несколько учеников из списка. Они и профессор повернулись в мою сторону, оглядывая причину возникшего шума.

\- Мистер Росс, - утвердительно произнес мужчина, сидящий за столом, - проходите.

Я прошел в середину комнаты, не зная, куда себя деть: стулья у стены были заняты учениками, а встать рядом было просто негде, все место было занято шкафами и большими комнатными растениями.

\- Росс, подходите смелее, - профессор поднял на меня взгляд, поправляя толстые очки. Он перебирал немного подрагивающими пальцами листы, лежащие перед ним, и раскладывал их по небольшим стопочкам. 

Я посмотрел на ребят, занимающих места, у каждого из них было по несколько листков, которые они внимательно изучали. Мне сразу стало интересно, что же написано на материале, подготовленном для меня, и я сделал несколько более решительных шагов прямо к столу профессора, который уже успел выбрать нужные листы. Он ровно сложил их и протягивал мне, поглядывая над темной оправой очков. 

\- Берите, разбирайтесь и жду вас ко мне с решением, - сказал он, и я немедленно принял бумаги, перебирая множество вариантов того, что же может там оказаться.

Краем глаза я заметил движение – один из студентов встал со стула и приблизился к месту профессора, протягивая бумаги обратно. Я воспользовался этим и устроился на освободившемся месте, пробегаясь глазами по первому листу. Оказывается, меня выбрали сразу на несколько мест, о чем и было написано на первом - вступительном листе. Мне, несомненно, это польстило, но что же я теперь буду делать, мало ли, что меня ждет, откажись я от одного из мест. Было невероятно трудно кому-то отказать, в голове проносились мысли о том, что такой выбор не плохо бы делать какой-нибудь университетской комиссии, ни как не мне.

На следующем листе я увидел названия фирм, их адреса и условия приема с прописанными перспективами, если вдруг мне напишут хорошие рекомендации. В первом месте предлагали общежитие, фирму я не знал, но располагалась она в Бостоне и имела, судя по брошюре, неплохую репутацию и хороших юристов. Я посмотрел на следующее предложение – привет, Харви Спектер. Вот она, фирма, со стажировкой в которой я уже смирился, я успел продумать, что буду делать, приехав в Нью-Йорк, выбрать костюм для первого дня и посмотреть на картах, как ехать до их офиса. Тут не было общежития, но оно и не было мне нужно, я родился в этом городе, и у меня была небольшая квартира, в которой сейчас никого не было. А еще, я невероятно сильно хотел увидеть бабушку, поговорить с ней обо всем, что случилось за этот год, забрать ее на пару дней из клиники и погулять с ней по просторным улицам города. 

Честно, после мыслей о возвращении в старую квартиру, воспоминаний, которые полезли в голову со скоростью света и мыслях о бабушке, я не особо сильно вникал в возможности первого предложения, я был совершенно счастлив от мысли, что вернусь домой. Действительно, кому нужен здравый выбор практики, когда есть эмоции. Профессионализм – мое все. 

Я сложил листочки так же ровно, как они и лежали и уверенно подошел к профессору.

\- «Пирсон Спектер», - произнес я, разглядывая другие бумаги, лежащие на столе, присматривая знакомые названия фирм. 

\- Прекрасно, - произнес преподаватель, вписывая мое имя в бумагу для стенда. – Можешь идти.

Я развернулся и пошел к выходу, уже планируя, что сделаю, приехав в Нью-Йорк. Нужно было собрать вещи, сдать последний экзамен, сходить пообедать, но, прежде всего, успокоиться и деть куда-нибудь всю энергию, бродившую по телу радостными всплесками эмоций. Хотелось многого, хотелось всего, но с чего начать.

\- Майкл, - прервал мой вдумчивый подход к двери голос профессора, - я забыл дать вам информацию о стажировке.

Я вернулся и улыбнулся, получая листы, действительно, я даже не удосужился подумать о том, как и куда я буду добираться, а планов уже слишком много. 

\- Спасибо, - произнес я и покинул комнату быстрым шагом. Теперь я нашел, чем заняться в следующий, хотя бы, час, небольшой стопочки бумаг, исписанных мелким шрифтом, должно было хватить.


	7. Проблемные вопросы

6\. г.Кембридж

 

За последние несколько недель пришлось переделать столько скучного, сколько я не видел с конца этого самого университета. Глаза бы мои не видели всех документов, что я заполнил на студентов. Сходил на лекцию – отчет, не сходил – объяснительная, выбрал кого-то – подавай заявление; причем на каждую бумажку нужно было поставить далеко не одну подпись глав университета, что заставляло побегать по корпусам. Я невольно смоделировал карту административного корпуса в голове и уже без проблем пробегал всех, кто должен был одобрить документы. 

А главное, каждый находил к чему придраться. Один раз мне пришлось прямо в коридоре на коленках переставлять абзацы местами только для того, чтобы бухгалтеру не пришлось переписывать договор. Если бы у меня были такие работники, они бы уже шатались по бирже труда, обремененные ужасными рекомендациями.

Тем не менее, я сумел уладить все формальности и сейчас просто наслаждался спокойствием. 

Эти постоянные посещения администрации научили радоваться сданным бумажкам. Если бы я знал, что будет столько работы, я бы взял сюда еще и помощника, теперь меня не удивляло, что все, один раз съездившие, ежегодно отнекивались от данного мероприятия. Пусть со стороны все казалось безобидным, чуть вникни, и ты погрязнешь настолько, что уже будет невозможно отступить назад и зажить спокойно.

Я сделал глоток приятно обжигающего виски. Вот оно – счастье – передо мной не слишком шумный ночной Кэмбридж, готовящийся к рассвету, через несколько часов полет и уже днем я смогу вдоволь насладиться криками всех членов фирмы, может, Джессика еще куда-нибудь отошлет.

Город мирно просыпался, медленно пробираясь лучами солнца все в более скрытые уголки. Казалось, только что было темно, а сейчас уже можно с легкостью рассмотреть все окружающее; люди на улицах тихо выползали, начиная хаотичное движение, вывески на магазинах медленно сменялись на «открыто» и неожиданно стало шумнее.

Я встал с плетеного стула и облокотился на перила балкона, внимательнее вглядываясь вдаль. Помнится, я специально выбрал номер с видом на город, не желая днем и ночью видеть кирпичные стены Гарварда, но сейчас мне хотелось взглянуть на него еще разок, я же не зря так долго бегал по его коридорам, наверстывая упущения давних лет.

Взглянув на часы, я понял, что именно в это время у стен университета стоят мои «подопытные» и ждут трансферт до аэропорта, с которым случилась целая история: 

Оказывается, нельзя бросать подопечных перед неизведанным для них, но понятным для всех окружающих. Так мне сказал один старенький профессор, мусоливший документы на стажеров несколько долгих минут. В мои обязанности входило, наверное, все, что только могли придумать в университете, который решил кардинально переложить ответственность за ребят с себя на временных начальников.

Мне выдали целый лист с предписаниями, и уже через минуту, когда я мельком ознакомился с содержанием, останавливаясь на некоторых довольно абсурдных пунктах, я перевел недоумевающий и слегка раздраженный взгляд на профессора. Он же смирил меня усталыми глазами, лишь произведя тихий всхлип и что-то невнятное вроде «думают о себе, что хотят, а ребята страдают».

Но у меня элементарно не было сил на загадки, я прямо спросил, что из этого перечня нужно соблюдать, а что есть просто рекомендация.

\- Мистер Спектер, - обратился старичок, скрепляя руки замком, - вы же понимаете, что стажировка – не развлечение, а двусторонний труд. Не только ученик должен пытаться изо всех сил, но и вы должны скрасить его старания.

Таким образом, я понял, что обходить нужно с другой стороны, конечно, со студентами договориться легче, и они точно не нажалуются, страх – один из обязательных презентов при поступлении в фирму, скоро в договоры начнем вписывать. 

Первым пунктом плана обхода шло выяснение, есть ли студентам где жить в большом городе, и с этими мыслями я направился в свою старую комнату, там-то я наверняка найду ответ.

\- Майкл, - поприветствовал я человека открывшего мне дверь и немедленно прошел внутрь помещения, на что парень только поджал губы и раскинул руки. Наверное, он не ожидал гостей, но я тоже не горел желанием прийти к нему.

\- Ты должен сознаться мне, - произнес я, делая строгое лицо и вздыхая.

\- В чем? – тихо переспросил Майк, он сузил глаза и попытался сделать вид, что ни в чем не виновен.

\- Поверь, - я сделал шаг к нему навстречу, - тебе совершенно нечего скрывать.

Во мне откровенно загорелся азарт, а вот Майку было не до шуток. Он покраснел, потом побледнел, и, честно, мне показалось, что он готов упасть в обморок. Я несколько раз переводил взгляд с одного его глаза на другой, пытаясь взглядом напугать его сильнее, чего сделать, в принципе, было уже нельзя – парень стоял, потирая пальцы рук, и старался собраться и понять, что же я хочу от него. 

\- Ладно, - я решил прервать молчание, - просто скажи мне, есть ли, где остановиться в Нью-Йорке?

Майк вопросительно на меня посмотрел и приоткрыл рот, кажется, не решаясь сказать что-то.

\- Смелее, - произнес я, разворачиваясь, чтобы пройтись взглядом по комнате. К слову, здесь ничего не изменилось, разве что очередность книг на полках другая, но все остальные предметы стояли на прежних местах, и даже тоненькая серебряная цепочка, которую я качнул в прошлое свое пребывание, все еще висела на ручке окна.

\- Ты что идиот? – послышался сзади голос. Я обернулся, облокачиваясь на подоконник. Да, теперь парень определенно понял, он опустил голову вниз, провел по лицу руками и засмеялся, - я подумал, что ты серьезно. Понимаешь, начал думать, что же тебе известно.

Тут он обернулся, наверное, боясь моей реакции, все-таки начал так резко говорить в неофициальном тоне.  
\- Хорошо зарекомендовал, - произнес я, стараясь сделать каменное лицо, - с оскорблений начал, да, еще и так неуважительно отнесся.

Я двинул бровью, давая понять, что недоволен поведением, и смог снова вдоволь насладиться растерянностью. Майк начал оправдываться, он вытянулся тонкой ровной стеной и округлил глаза так, что полная луна начала завидовать. Теперь он снова стал похож на щенка, а я, наконец, смог смягчить взгляд и улыбнуться.

\- Конечно, я шучу, - прервал его я и, оттолкнувшись от временного пристанища, направился к двери, - так есть, где остановиться?

\- Да, да, есть, - забубнил Майк, все еще не понимая, что стоит говорить и делать.

\- Не стоит так шарахаться от меня, - и я покинул комнату.

Сейчас я вспоминал этот момент с легкой улыбкой, если каждая реакция Майка будет такой смешной, то хотелось чаще его шокировать. 

Я снял пиджак со спинки деревянного стула, задвинутого под массивный стол. Вот и пришло время выселяться из номера и ехать домой. Я легко отворил дверь, указывая пришедшему служащему отеля на багаж, который нужно отнести до такси.

Вот я снова прощался с Кембриджем, смешанные чувства уже вовсю блуждали по душе, оставляя то ли грусть, то ли радость. Но я старательно отметал все чувства, что считал ненужными, а эти уж точно полезными не являлись. Так что, подумав о теплом завтраке перед вылетом и понадеявшись на хороший сервис в аэропорте, я залез в пришедшее такси и откинулся на сидение, доставая какой-то совершенно произвольный акт из кейса – лишь бы водитель не приставал.

То и дело, я отвлекался от документа и смотрел в окно. Солнце уже полностью захватило город и, наверное, предвещался еще один жаркий день. Была одна вещь, что железными прутьями приковала меня к Кембриджу – некое подобие свободы. Да, я ежедневно отдавал много времени навязанным делам, но эта небольшая дань работе только еще больше заставляла ценить досуг. Я прогуливался по незагроможденным улицам, встречался с людьми, которым было совершенно все равно, кто я такой; наверное, мне действительно нужен был отдых. Но в то же время я несказанно радовался приближению дома. Сейчас почему-то показалось, что мое стремление купить квартиру повыше было чем-то вроде заявления «хочу вырваться из города как можно дальше». 

В тихих размышлениях прошла большая часть пути, мы проезжали мимо тех же однотипных домов, что я видел по дороге в город, и даже от них исходила своеобразная грусть. Прямо рядом с дорогой маленький мальчик, откинув в сторону большой мяч, обнимал папу, одетого в строгий костюм. Мужчина же, видимо опаздывая, нервно хлопал ребенка по спине и старательно пытался вырваться. Обычное будничное утро, наверное.

Бостон же встретил неожиданной пустотой. Казалось бы, что город должен сейчас просто лопаться от рабочих, но на улицах было довольно свободно. Я пытался вглядываться в офисные здания, чтобы оправдать себя, замечая скопление народу там. И, да, там-то люди и были, но от такой пустоты все равно было не по себе.

Как только мы подъехали к аэропорту, я увидел «своих» студентов. И тут-то я вспомнил, что их у меня двое, а не один Майк, которого я успел посетить не раз. Что делать с девушкой, о которой я не узнал даже простейшей информации, вроде места пребывания. Оставалась, конечно, надежда, что Гарвард предвидел такое развитие событий и следил за каждым своим студентом, но, если на нее не окажется забронированной комнаты в отеле, то явно придется что-то быстро решать.

\- Майкл, Сэнди, - громко поприветствовал я, растягивая на лице жизнерадостную улыбку, - вы уже ждете моих предписаний?

Студенты откликнулись тихими не наполненными никаким энтузиазмом голосами, но взгляд на меня все-таки подняли, давая согласие.

\- Прекрасно. – я оглянулся назад, удостоверяясь, что мой багаж заботливо несут в терминал, - Сейчас вы идете со мной на регистрацию, проходите паспортный контроль, а потом делаете, что хотите.

Майк вопросительно посмотрел на меня и пробормотал что-то о расписании, которое нужно уточнить.

\- Точно, прекрасно, что ты так увлечен еще не начавшейся работой, - я извлек из кейса листки и протянул Майку, - это – карты, по которым вы найдете офис, а тебе, Сэнди, я распечатал путь от отеля, - я посмотрел на девушку, она выглядела несобранно и кивала почти после каждой моей фразы, не разбирая, когда это необходимо, - и в месте «X» мы встречаемся уже в пять вечера.

Я перевел взгляд с сонной Сэнди на испуганного Майка, развернулся и ушел. Нечего пропускать завтрак.


	8. Перевожу ленточкой

7\. Нью-Йорк

 

Я сделал шаг в родную фирму. Вот оно, превосходство надо всеми вокруг, которым повеяло с первых «здравствуйте, мистер Спектер». Ничто в жизни не радовало меня так сильно, как эти бесконечные «знаки внимания». И именно сейчас я это понимал, не было никаких сомнений, что находясь далеко от дома, я просто забывал это прекрасное чувство и только поэтому чувствовал себя, казалось бы, лучше. На самом же деле, для жизни мне не хватало этих испуганных взглядов, торопливых приветствий, неуверенных жестов и парочки надоедливых коллег.

Как говорится – вспомнишь о Луисе – вот и он, и сейчас этот большой любитель котов стоял в комнате отдыха и тихо пил чай из своей огромной кружки. Вокруг Луиса часто создавалась атмосфера наэлектризованности, но, стоило появиться мне или Джессике рядом, он становился податливым, хоть и не менее упрямым.

\- Луис, - приветственно произнес я, протягивая ему руку, - я несказанно рад видеть тебя снова.

Он лишь фыркнул, протягивая руку в ответ, но я прошел мимо, хватая вытянутой рукой первую попавшуюся баночку. 

\- А у нас без тебя лучше было, знаешь ли, - пробормотал Луис, возвращаясь к распиванию чая.

Странно, что он даже не удосужился развернуться в мою сторону, попытаться пошутить или хотя бы начать один из своих рассказов, которые никому никогда не интересны. Луис просто стоял, облокачиваясь на стол, и безмолвно смотрел вперед.

\- Скажи честно, - я принял еще одну попытку вывести Луиса из себя, - ты обижен, что я не привез тебе стажера? Так, я тебе своего отдам, поверь, он мне ничем не интересен.

В комнате повисло молчание, Луис посмотрел мне в глаза, пытаясь найти там шутку, но почему-то я не вложил в это предложение той иронии, что задумывалась, а, получается, просто предложил ему сделку. Отдых явно не пошел мне на пользу, я пропускаю свои собственные мысли без надлежащей обработки.

\- Не нужен мне твой стажер, - теперь Луис казался обиженным, он снова сделал паузу, но довольно быстро пробубнил, - просто еще одно дурацкое утро с дурацкими делами и дурацкими помощниками, ты-то оставь меня в покое. – и он вышел из комнаты, проговаривая полушепотом еще что-то совсем неразборчивое.

Я лишь поджал губы и, предпочитая не задумываться о проблемах Луиса, двинулся к собственному кабинету.

\- Донна, - радостно произнес я, подходя к ее столу.

\- Харви, - она подняла на меня глаза, - а не слишком ли ты радостный? – Донна вопросительно изогнула брови, и одними глазами показала на толстую стопку бумаг, приготовленную на ее столе.

\- Меня так просто не испугать, - лишь усмехнулся я в ответ и потянулся к бумагам.

Но Донна неодобрительно покачала головой, заявляя, что дело не будет таким, как обычно. Не знаю, что она такого криминального нашла в новом клиенте, но, не смотря на то, что ее чутье редко подводило, я собирался выиграть, как обычно, любой ценой.

Так что увесистая куча бумаг шлепнулась на мой стол быстрее, чем Луис замечает, что сказал глупость, а я медленно уселся в свое удобное кресло, вспоминая, как же хорошо найти свое место в мире.

Но никто, кажется, не хотел оставлять меня в покое и, не успел я прочитать и половины первого листа какого-то договора, дверь кабинета открылась. Донна даже не потрудилась доложить, кто это, хотя, я могу просто не услышать, увлекшись, наконец, делом. 

\- Харви снова в деле, - медленно произнес вошедший, то есть, вошедшая, как я догадался, Джессика. – приятно видеть тебе снова.

\- А мне-то как, - тихо сказал я, отложив бумагу на стол и откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Джессика по-хозяйски прошла внутрь кабинета, она не стала садиться передо мной, удобно устаиваясь на диване чуть подальше. 

\- Ты вечно ведешь себя как ребенок, - произнесла Джессика, как бы невзначай переводя взгляд на окно.

\- А ты послала меня за стажерами, прекрасно зная, что я нужен здесь, - я встал из-за стола, показывая пальцем в направлении двери, - без меня все стоит. 

\- Будь ты таким нужным, я бы тебя не отпустила, - совершенно спокойно отвечает Джессика, - у нас есть стоящие партнеры, способные завершить практически любое дело.

Наверное, моя эмоциональная защита пострадала за время отсутствия, и теперь мне было просто необходимо вставить свое слово, чувства подступали к горлу, и я элементарно не мог с ними совладать. Гнев представлялся мне большой чашей, готовой разбрызгать свое содержимое в любой момент.

\- Но бумаги у меня на столе говорят об обратном.

\- Ты работаешь с ним больше пяти лет, - голос Джессики стал более строгим.

Наступила, наполняющая воздух электрическими зарядами, пауза. Я смотрел в глаза Джессики с некоторым изумлением ее стойкости, но постепенно вспоминал, что и мне самому нужно скрывать любые чувства, а не вот так ими разбрасываться. Что-то меня тревожило, что-то в простых окружающих меня вещах казалось необычным, даже воздух казался другим.

Но любая ситуация, будь она даже такой неоднозначной, всегда находит конец, в нашем случае концом послужил настойчивый стук Донны. Она приоткрыла дверь и, не заходя внутрь, объявила о том, что в комнате для переговоров меня ждет клиент, документы которого она предоставила мне. Я кивнул ей, отвечая, что сейчас приду, и с грустью посмотрел на стопку бумаг, так мной и не прочитанную. Ну, ничего, это лишь первая встреча с клиентом, узнаю все из первых уст. 

\- Если ты не против, - произнес я, направляясь к двери, - мы продолжим позже.

Ответа от Джессики не последовало, да, он и не требовался. Я тихо покинул кабинет, встречая вопросительный взгляд Донны, и направился к комнате для переговоров.

После приветствия и обмена привычными любезностями мой клиент – Чарльз – начал подробно рассказывать о своем случае. Каждый клиент, довольно давно со мной работающий, уже не заставлял меня задавать вопросы, все знали, что мне от них требуется, и старались предложить все в кратчайшие сроки. Но сегодня я чувствовал, что Чарльз что-то утаивает, да, в бумагах, которых оказалось вполне достаточно для точного утверждения, что Чарльз виновен, все было изложено ровно так же, как он и говорил, но чего-то явно не хватало. Хотя, я старался просто поверить, что отвык от легких дел, и случай, когда человек просто въехал в магазин в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, при этом сбив человека, мне просто неинтересен. В деле значилось несколько свидетелей, и главный из них сейчас находился в больнице, так как во время аварии находился вместе с Чарльзом в машине. 

Но на Чарльза подали не один иск. И если с иском владельца магазина все было понятно, то с иском жены погибшего – второй свидетельницей – были проблемы. В заявлении ясно утверждалось, что убийство было совершено намеренно, а алкогольного опьянения не было, оно просто было привязано к делу, чтобы выглядело более правдоподобно. И я не мог сразу сообразить, чему верить, во всех деталях нужно было разобраться не так, как сейчас, а поглубже, вникая в каждую мелочь. Не было видно никаких связей, да, и Чарльз не понимал, что ей от него нужно. Собственно, не будь ее, он бы и не нуждался в моей срочной консультации, он мог бы прийти не в первый же мой день работы, и само обсуждение шло бы гораздо легче.

Единственное, что было ясно наверняка, это, что от тюремного срока за непредумышленное убийство я легко Чарльза отклоню. На встрече с первым истцом мы легко обойдемся выплатой компенсации, а на встрече с адвокатом второго мы тоже начнем с предложений об выплатах. Но, обстоятельства, заставившие женщину написать заявление об убийстве, не могли не волновать. Так что сейчас я бы предпочел удалиться для поисков взаимосвязей между всеми участниками процесса, чтобы заставить Чарльза все-таки рассказать мне, в чем дело. 

\- Чарльз, - мягко произнес я,- вы же понимаете, что мне нужна вся информация.

\- Конечно, мистер Спектре, - поспешно ответил он, - но я сам не могу представить, что ей от меня нужно.

В его голосе хоть и слышалась неуверенность, но я не мог настаивать, чтобы он рассказывал мне все, что скрывает. Могут же его волновать какие-то другие проблемы, не один же суд у него на уме.

\- Хорошо, - я прошелся глазами по всем бумагам, убеждаясь, что все необходимые формы заполнены, а я забрал все нужное, - тогда дождемся встречи с адвокатом истца. Вы же сами понимаете, что сейчас нельзя ничего сказать, по формулировке обвинения вы намеренно убили человека.

\- Я уверяю вас, - прервал меня Чарльз, замотав головой, - я этого не делал, она просто что-то путает, может, она сумасшедшая вообще, - он загорелся внезапной идеей и добавил, - она поэтому ко мне и пристала, нам нужна справка о ее психическом здоровье.

\- Ладно, - я попытался усмирить его взглядом, - только успокойтесь и поверьте, я сделаю все, что возможно.

Чарльз выразил мне все свое доверие, напоминая о наших старых победах, крепко пожал мне руку и быстрыми шагами удалился из комнаты. Я же еще раз посмотрел на все собранные документы и решил не складывать их в стопку и не переносить в кабинет прямо сейчас, я и здесь вполне нормально мог еще раз с ними ознакомиться, наконец, без поспешных выводов и неуместных фраз Чарльза. 

Но, стоило мне только сесть и посмотреть на часы в холле, я вспомнил, что вот-вот прибудут студенты. Время двигалось к пяти, что на самом деле удивляло, видимо разговор с Чарльзом затянулся – мы начали около трех, и я не думал, что обсуждения затянутся на два часа. 

Недолго думая, я собрал документы и понес их в кабинет. И все было бы хорошо, если бы стол не был занят другими – менее важными – бумагами, которые, тем не менее, следовало разобрать. Так что, я положил бумаги на журнальный столик и заинтересованно пошел пролистывать договоры, лежащие на столе. Жилищные вопросы чередовались с несколькими кражами и, конечно, Джессика подсунула мне бесплатное дело. 

Вообще, сейчас хотелось поблагодарить ее за это, потому что теперь я знал, что сунуть Майку, но я не был бы собой, если бы обошелся только этим. Пара жилищных вопросов полетела в стопку Майка, оставляя мне только одно, более-менее непростое, добавляем еще один прекрасный случай с кражей, ну, и второе воровство с наглым вором, оставляющим больше следов, чем кот Луиса, тоже отправляется к стажеру. 

Довольный собой и вполне успевающий к пяти к лифтам я двинулся в путь. Привет, неожиданно хорошее настроение, накрывающее при каждом упоминании, что я смогу командовать кем-то на протяжении целого месяца, и этот кто-то будет считать мое мнение единственно правильным.

Я облокотился на стол секретарши, направляющей всех клиентов по кабинетам, и принялся ждать своих «гостей». Конечно, я знал, почему хочу встретить их именно здесь, нужно же было показательно кивнуть мол «да-да, на стене мое имя», а после этого еще и сказать что-нибудь грозное секретарше. Почему бы не навести страх прямо сейчас? Во всяком случае, я точно не собираюсь строить дружеские отношения с Майком, а про Сэнди и думать нечего, ее я, как отдам Джессике, даже вспоминать не планирую. 

Лифты постоянно приезжали, выгружая большое количество людей, многие из которых просто оглядывались вокруг и уходили обратно. Я даже и не знал, что так кто-то делает, зачем выходить на незнакомом этаже? Но уже через пять минут губительных ожиданий двери одного из лифтов снова разъехались, и оттуда напряженно вышли двое студентов.

Майк был одет в не самый лучший костюм, а понятия Сэнди о деловом стиле сразу можно было отмести – на девушке был свитер. Виднелся воротничок рубашки под ним, но сам предмет одежды привлек мое внимание далеко не в лучшем смысле этого выражения.

Стажеры оглянулись по сторонам, не сразу меня замечая. Да, я уже чувствовал, как они читают название фирмы, удостоверяются, что попали на тот этаж, и напряжение в них нарастает. Первым от вывески оторвался Майк, он повернул свой вечно блуждающий взгляд в мою сторону. Он выглядел испуганным и, не отводя глаз, он пнул Сэнди в плечо, заставляя повернуться, и сделал короткий шаг в мою сторону. 

Я же остался рядом с администратором – сами подойдут, не тупые. Однако, кажется, я поспешил с выводами, так как студенты стояли столбами посередине холла и просто смотрели на меня. И, если Майк еще подавал признаки жизни, провожая взглядом проходящих мимо работников фирмы, то Сэнди просто стояла, открыв рот, и неживым взглядом смотрела куда-то перед собой. Я даже начал побаиваться, не упадет ли она в обморок, но, решив отодвинуть все выводы так же далеко, как она подвинула мой рейтинг ужасных костюмов, я приподнял бровь. Немного наклонив голову, я продолжил смотреть на замерших студентов, и уже через минуту внимательного взгляда, Майк ожил и, взяв Сэнди за руку, потащил ко мне.

\- Замечательно, - произнес я, показательно вскидывая руками, - вы смогли сдвинуться с места.

Студенты смутились, но отрицать ничего не стали, ожидая последующих моих фраз.

\- Ты, - я посмотрел на Сэнди, - ты вообще знаешь, что такое деловой вид? Вот у меня не вяжется это словосочетание со свитером.

Девушка открыла рот, она ничего не сказала, лишь посмотрела как-то обиженно.

\- Я сниму его, - тихо добавила она, отводя взгляд на пол.

\- Ладно, - мне было совершенно все равно, на самом деле, - мы с более презентабельным, чем ты, Майком проводим тебя до твоей начальницы.

Я сделал шаг от стойки в сторону кабинета Джессики, встречаясь взглядом с ухмыляющимся Луисом, который, театрально жестикулируя, пытался что-то мне объяснить. И, судя по его постоянным касаниям до темного пиджака, немой монолог шел об одежде, но Луис дотрагивался и до галстука, которого у Сэнди, упаси боже, надеюсь, не было. Я обернулся, убеждаясь с тем, что действительно не было.

\- Вы двигаться умеете? – возмущенно спросил я, студенты были далеко не в нескольких шагах от меня, нас разделяли метров пять.

Студенты зашевелились, и я двинулся дальше, игнорируя Луиса. 

По дороге мы встретили Гарольда. Он сделал вид, что не заметил меня со студентами, но его испуганные глаза и неожиданное желание прямо на ходу просмотреть последнюю - ссылочную страницу договора его выдало. Так что я вытянул руку в его сторону, хлопая папку о его грудь, от чего парень немного подскачил, чуть не роняя все документы.

\- Добрый день, - усмехаясь, произношу я, не только Луис может унижать всех вокруг, я могу унизить его «правую руку».

Мы подходим к нужному кабинету, и я издалека начинаю сверлить Джессику взглядом, заставляя все-таки поднять на меня глаза. Время узнать какого это – обижать Харви Спектера, вот практикант, делай с ней, что хочешь. Еще несколько уверенных шагов вдоль прозрачной стены и я энергично толкаю дверь, показывая студентам, чтобы проходили внутрь.

\- Джессика, - торжественно поприветствовал я, - я привел тебе лучших из лучших, и ты даже будешь удостоена стажера.

Я увидел на лице Джессики недоумение, она, конечно, уже поняла, что я оставлю ей одного из студентов, но не хотела в это верить. Я мог видеть недоверие, смешивающееся с яростью, но, что она могла сделать, когда стажеры уже здесь. Она не из тех, кто прогонит, и глазом не моргнув, у нее просто не оставалось выбора. 

\- Сэнди, - я театрально указал на девушку, приглашая ее к столу будущей начальницы, - ты остаешься здесь. 

Не было смысла задерживаться в кабинете, так что я резко развернулся, предвкушая веселые будни, и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до двери.

\- Всего хорошего, - напоследок сказал я.

Настроение сразу повысилось, вновь появились силы для работы, а недавний перелет уже начинал забываться. Я снова чувствовал себя самым могущественным в офисе и самым влиятельным в Нью-Йорке. Сама Джессика Пирсон ничего не может сделать с моим решением, это явный успех.

Я подошел к столу Донны и только сейчас, обернувшись, вспомнил, что сам обременен напарником. 

\- Донна – Майк, Майк – Донна, - я резко обернулся, указывая пальцем на Майка, - не отвлекай ее, не раздражай, не спрашивай без повода.

\- Какая забота, - вставила Донна, даже на меня не посмотрев. Она была увлечена разглядыванием нового человека в ее окружении и, судя по ее взгляду, он ей не нравился. – а не слишком ли тонкий галстук?

Я растерялся, но перевел взгляд на Майка, который и сам теперь смотрел на свою грудь довольно неодобрительно. 

\- Если бы ты видела девушку, - я закатил глаза, - ты бы не заметила таких мелочей, - ответил я, подмечая, что действительно не обратил внимания на костюм Майка.

\- Ох, не думаю, - лишь произнесла Донна.

Я прошел внутрь своего кабинета, уверенно доходя до стола с заранее приготовленными документами. Мне не терпелось свалить на Майка всю «грязную» работу, освобождая себе время для больших контрактов. Как я вообще мог раньше справляться со всем этим сам, когда можно было просто напрячь любого в компании?

Я пододвинул тяжелую стопку на край стола и, ловко перехватив ее, развернулся. 

\- А вот и твой приз, - сказал я, протягивая листы Майку, - сделаешь до пятницы – не вылетишь.

Майк явно растерялся, но добавить тихий вопрос «а разве можно выгонять со стажировки» смог, на что и получил сразу ответ, что мне можно все, а он просто должен к этому привыкнуть. Теперь мне только оставалось придумать, как повести себя в пятницу, замечая, что работа не выполнена, и что «ободряюще» говорить завтра, «случайно» проходя мимо его рабочего места. Но такие мелочи сейчас совершенно не хотелось решать, в голову лезли только мысли об отдыхе, тихом чтении газеты и одном единственном клиенте, случай которого никак не выходил из головы.

\- И, да, костюм все-таки смени, - подмигнул я выходящему из кабинета Майку.


	9. Посвящение. Часть 1

8\. Нью-Йорк; Майк

 

Получив толстую папку дел, я отправился на поиски своего места, но, стоило мне выйти за пределы кабинета босса, я понял, что совершенно не знаю, куда идти. И откуда мне было знать, если даже маленькой обзорной экскурсии я не был удостоен.

Я огляделся. Офис в данный момент просто переполнялся людьми, но у кого спрашивать, кто здесь поможет простому стажеру, не находящему себе места? Конечно, была Донна, но стоит ли беспокоить человека, которого даже Харви сказал не беспокоить? 

Я сделал несколько шагов вперед и начал разглядывать людей вокруг: мимо меня проходили несколько бизнесменов, обсуждающих покупки, один никак не мог решить стоит ли ему покупать отель. Вот они, проблемы, нечего решать такие мизерные задачи, как место временного пристанища стажера. 

Неожиданно передо мной открылся кабинет. Никогда у меня не было плохо с реакцией, но сейчас меня чуть не убила девушка, открывшая дверь. Я остановился, рассматривая предмет неудавшегося насилия, который беспомощно медленно ускальзывал назад. Почему-то мне не нравилось, что все двери в офисе прозрачные, как-то неуютно сразу становилось, создавалось ощущение, что кто-то постоянно следит.

Поразмышляв еще минуту, я хотел сделать шаг вперед, но вовремя остановился, чуть не врезаясь во все ту же девушку, вставшую на моем пути.

— Поосторожней, — сказала девушка, вскинув руками.

— Прости, я просто шел искать... — я замялся, ведь сам не знал, куда шел, — а ты не знаешь, где останавливаются стажеры?

Девушка вопросительно на меня посмотрела, наверняка думая, кто я вообще такой и почему не знаю своего места, если уж я стажер, но уже через минуту она огляделась и просветлела взглядом.

— А ты значит, — начала она заинтересованным голосом, — один из тех самых студентов, за которыми ездил Харви.

Не то чтобы меня радовали все эти обращения, в особенности фраза «за которыми», создавалось ощущения, что я мешок с картошкой. Просто покупаешь, привозишь и пользуешься на здоровье.

— Да, я помогаю Харви, — все-таки произнес я несколько вымучено.

И тут в глазах девушки зажегся какой-то странный огонек, создалось ощущение, что это сочувствие или может боль. Но я не передал этому решительно никакого внимания, решив, что мне показалось, и продолжил ждать ответа.

— Да, сейчас, — девушка начала оглядываться, что-то выискивая взглядом, — я все тебе сейчас покажу, пошли, — она прекратила свои поиски, но выглядела все равное немного суетливо. 

Она пошла неожиданно быстро, и я не сразу успел среагировать так что, только когда она отошла уже на почти десять метров, двинулся за ней. 

— Я, кстати, Рейчел, — сказала она, поворачиваю ко мне голову.

— Майк, — тихо ответил я, на что Рейчел улыбнулась, но, быстро охладев, продолжила путь.

Мы дошли до довольно большой комнаты. Повсюду стояли столы, разделенные только небольшими перегородками, комната была заполнены людьми. Все были заняты делом, я не смог заметить ни одного человека, кто бы поднял на нас взгляд, да, думаю никто и не заметил нашего появления. Несколько мужчин обсуждали какие-то документы, кто-то перелистывал толстым книжки, ища информацию, многие искали информацию в интернете, а воздух казался каким-то отягощающим, все было наполнено сложностями и работой. 

— Здесь работают помощники партнеров компании, — пояснила девушка.

Но в этой комнате мы не остались, пробравшись между работниками к выходу из комнаты, мы пошли по более узкому и менее освещенному, чем основной, коридору. Не смотря на некую таинственность помещения здесь было много сотрудников, все спешили, и у каждого в руках виднелись книги, вероятно, помогающие в расследованиях. 

Наконец мы вошли в просторную библиотеку: стеллажи с книгами, множество столов, лестницы для нахождения экземпляров, стоящих на особенно высоких полках. Это помещение было освещено куда более сильно, чем коридор, тут при желании можно было проводить операции, а дополнительные лампы, в большинстве своем включенные, только добавляли яркости. Но, не смотря на огромное количество людей, уносящих отсюда литературу, тут было полно места, много свободных столов и атмосфера складывалась неплохая — все-таки все вокруг молчало.

Рейчел резко развернулась, подходя к одному довольно большому столу, находящемуся немного поодаль от основных полок. 

— Здесь ты можешь разместиться, — тихо произнесла она, — а потом, если Харви не поведет себя как обычно, он найдет тебе место получше.

Я было открыл рот, но, на самом деле, мне не хотелось узнавать, что значит «как обычно». Так было гораздо спокойнее думать о следующих заданиях.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я и обошел стол, накидывая ручку сумки на спинку стула. 

— Удачи с Харви, — улыбнулась Рейчел все с той же тревогой в глазах.

Вот теперь меня еще больше интересовало, что же представляет из себя Харви, но подсознание решительно говорило нет всем моим попыткам выведать хоть что-то у окружающих людей. Думалось мне, что все само раскроется, как только я разбегусь с первыми заданиями. Тогда-то я наверняка узнаю, что от меня требуется, как Харви реагирует на промахи, и что же он скажет, если я попаду в десятку.

Я открыл верхнюю папку из своей стопки и принялся читать. Уже через четверть часа я заметил несоответствия, что сразу и подчеркнул, продолжая и дальше действовать по той же схеме, почему-то все казалось не слишком сложным. Достаточно было внимательно читать, запоминать некоторые моменты, хотя и довольно хорошее знание некоторых документов было необходимо. К счастью все, с чем я ранее не встречался, легко нашло ответ в бескрайней литературе библиотеки, а приятным сюрпризом оказалось удобное расположение полок и полные списки книг на каждой из них. 

За поисками, заполнениями форм и просмотрами книг прошло некоторое время и я почувствовал, что усталость накатывает сильнее чем раньше, а глаза желают закрыться прямо сейчас. Я взглянул на часы — 22:15. Сам удивившись позднему времени, я кинул взгляд на только что законченные документы. Не то чтобы их было много, но я успел закончить с одним и начал заполнять формы на второе, даже выписал контакты основного свидетеля, присутствие которого мне казалось в данном случае просто необходимым.

«Разве я мало сделал? Не думаю, что за такой большой труд мне не положен отдых, я ведь достаточно успел?» — размышлял я.

Еще немного подумав о проделанном труде я все-таки решил пойти домой и поспать. Мне наверняка понадобится завтра силы, совсем не хотелось засыпать на ходу в свой первый полный рабочий день.  
Я собрал все бумаги в ровную стопочку, стараясь не смешивать их с делами, и побрел к выходу. 

В офисе уже почти не было людей. Конечно, я часто слышал истории, что помощникам приходится ночами работать, чтобы все успевать, но я никогда не думал, что это правда, казалось, что так бывает только в фильмах. Но сейчас, проходя по залу помощников, я осознавал, что мне никогда не врали — большинство из помощников все так же сидели на своих местах, уткнувшись в документы. Они все еще не замечали редко проходящие мимо людей, которых стало заметно меньше. Мне показалось, что ни один из помощников не придает времени особого значения. Неужели они каждую ночь здесь? Стало невероятно интересно узнать, как часто они здесь остаются и дают ли им за это какие-то поблажки. Должны же, да?

В любом случае мне некогда было задерживаться и выяснять что-то у людей, оставшихся работать, в моей практике это были первые реальные дела, и я просто обязан был попасть домой и отдохнуть. Почему-то показалось, что свои дела я обязательно успею доделать завтра.

Ночной Нью-Йорк был как всегда превосходен. За годы практически безвыездно проведенные в Кембридже я успел забыть эту магическую тягу темных улиц, однако сейчас я чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы делать лишние движения, не хотелось исследовать давние места, было лишь одно желание — прийти домой и выспаться.

Я аккуратно отвязал велосипед от места его парковки и выехал на дорогу. Конечно, странно было вот так снова ехать по улицам родного города в свою квартиру, знать, что завтра тебе придется снова ехать на работу, но мне хотелось полностью насладиться всеми новыми чувствами, хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Ведь неважно какую должность я занимаю, в больших фирмах всегда есть карьерный рост, в большую роль в моей жизни которого я свято верю. 

Мне всегда хотелось знать, что я делаю людям добро, как бы типично это не звучало, я всегда хотел помогать. И вот сейчас, стажируясь в такой прекрасной именитой фирме, мне выпадала прекрасная возможность проявить себя. Я хотел, чтобы Харви просто сказал мне, что я справляюсь, может он напишет мне годные рекомендации.

Я свернул в знакомый переулок, и уже через несколько зданий увидел свой дом. Как приятно было возвращаться: я опять в Нью-Йорке, я снова езжу на велосипеде. Свернув с проезжей части, я слез со средства передвижения и, подхватив его, направился ко входу в дом.

Привычная лестничная клетка, соседи, судя по табличкам с именами, все еще старые, почему-то внезапно захотелось увидеть кого-нибудь из них, пусть мы и никогда не общались толком.

Я заглянуть в почтовый ящик, и, да, привет гора рекламы, писем и бумажных копий счетов, не сказать, что я скучал по вам. Но, подхватив еще и эти бумаги, я решил все-таки занести их в квартиру и разобраться, вдруг там интересное что-нибудь.

В темной душной квартире меня встретил чемодан, казалось, он ждал меня весь день, надеялся, что я вернусь, потому что вот так просто сбивать меня с ног, как только я войду, не уверен, что кому-то захочется. Но чемодан, лежащий прямо рядом с дверью в полностью открытом состоянии, явно хотел что-то до меня донести.

Я поднялся с пола, потирая ушибленную коленку, однако не она расстраивала больше всего — теперь моим ковром служили бесконечные бумаги, чуть ранее найденные мной в почтовом ящике. Теперь было совершенно не понятно, когда я с ними разберусь и смогу ли вообще все подобрать. Да и ходить теперь придется аккуратно, стараясь не поскользнуться на чем-либо.

Но думать о таких вещах не хотелось, я почувствовал, что если постою еще минуту без движений, то усну прямо так. Я осторожно, минуя все рассыпанные бумажки, пробрался к дивану и не менее осторожно вытащил из сумки все документы, оставляя их на столе. На самом деле сил на проверку еще хоть одного листа не было, но я почему-то подумал, что мне просто необходимо еще раз перечитать форму, заполненную прямо перед уходом с работы.

Веки медленно закрывались, дыхание успокаивалось, а тело расслабилось, но я все равно пытался невидящим взглядом найти хоть какой-то недочет.

Неожиданный, резкий звук прогремел на всю комнату, заставляя меня вскочить с дивана. Я встал посреди комнаты, чувствуя, как к ноге прилипает бумажка, и долго не мог понять в чем дело. Вокруг все казалось спокойным, а какой-то листок, явно только что скинутый с дивана, медленно планируя в воздухе, залетал под тумбочку.

Казалось, резкий звук исходил от меня, но как так могло случиться, я не понимал. Я оглядел комнату, хорошо освещенную светом из окна, и не смог найти ни одного предмета, способного издавать такой громкий звук. Разве что музыкальный центр, но он был выключен и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. 

И тут я понял в чем дело, звук шел из моего кармана, а именно — это был будильник. 

"Прекрасно, — подумал я, — в первый же день работы я уснул на диване, помял костюм и не доделал то, что начал ночью!"

Но смысла рассуждать о правильности своих поступков совершенно не было, я должен был привести себя в порядок, собрать документы и выдвинуться на стажировку несколько раньше, чем обычно — я пообещал Сэнди проводить ее на метро. Не то чтобы она сама не смогла найтись, просто она хотела убедиться, что все правильно делает и не опоздать. 

Я медленно принял душ, получая нереальное удовольствие от струй, гуляющих по затекшему телу, начисто побрился, почистил зубы, понимая, что никакой завтрак дома я уже позволить себе не могу, и уже собрался уходить, нацепив первую попавшуюся футболку, но вспомнил об определенной форме одежде. 

Харви сказал сменить костюм, но я решительно не мог понять, что его не устроило в прошлом — был ли он плохого цвета, плохо ли я подобрал рубашку, может, ему не понравился галстук? Было слишком много вариантов, так что я в мелочах вспоминал его костюм, сравнивал со своими. Хотя, в итоге ничего особенно не изменилось со вчера, только галстук, благодаря замечанию Донны, стал потолще. 

Уже через несколько минут я подхватил стопку документов, грустно посмотрел на любимый велосипед и двинулся в душную подземку.


	10. Посвящение. Часть 2

8.2. Нью-Йорк; Майк

 

— Майк, — донесся до меня знакомый звонкий голос Сэнди. Я обернулся, заранее радуясь, что больше не придется блуждать среди толпы незнакомцев в одиночку, но выводы мои оказались преждевременными — перед собой я увидел лишь несколько незнакомцев, некоторые из которых даже отпустили мне вопросительные взгляды. 

Я развернулся вокруг своей оси, внимательно сканируя окружающих, все более плотным слоем подходивших к краю платформы в ожидании поезда. Может мне просто померещился голос? Не думалось мне, что такое возможно, но всякое может случиться, когда отчаянно боишься опоздать на работу, а твоя подруга именно это своим поведением и предвещает. 

— Майк, — еще раз повторил голос, но теперь уже не заставляя себя искать, Сэнди положила руку мне на плечо и, как только я развернулся к ней, поприветствовала меня широкой улыбкой, — прости пожалуйста, я не могла найти тебя среди толпы, — она отвела взгляд в сторону прибывающего поезда, а ее длинные рыжие волосы начали разлетаться во все стороны, задевая мои плечи и почти добираясь до лица, — надеюсь, мы не опоздаем.

Практически всю дорогу мы ехали молча, Сэнди лишь иногда уточняла не пропустили ли мы остановку и долго ли еще ехать, но, в конце концов успокоившись, она спокойно откинулась на спинку жесткого сидения и начала увлеченно разглядывать окружающих людей. 

— А я ведь первый раз в Нью-Йорке, — довольно тихо произнесла Сэнди, поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Ну, и как? — поинтересовался я. Не то чтобы мне действительно была интересна история ее жизни, но мы никогда не общались, а теперь нам предстояло провести в относительной близости целый месяц. И этот самый месяц никак не хотелось начинать с безразличия и отсутствия энтузиазма.

С краткого и довольно надуманного рассказа Сэнди о Нью-Йорке, ее впечатлениях, путавшихся с привычными шаблонами, и прочих замечаний, мы плавно перешли к обсуждению вчерашних заданий. И, как ни странно, но Сэнди получила свою ознакомительную экскурсию, меня поразило, что ей ничего не поручили сделать, и оказалось, что вчера она просто прошла краткий инструктаж. Я просто не знал, что сказать. Вероятно, разные начальники разного хотят, да? Я совершенно не задумывался о том, что Харви сделал что-то не так как нужно, но сейчас было определенно точно заметно, что большинством своих обязанностей он просто пренебрег. Теперь казалось, что меня не должны были бросать с папкой дел посреди офиса, но, я твердо наказал себе не жаловаться, а просто делать то, что говорят, и сейчас не было мыслей останавливаться, наоборот хотелось показать, что все, что Харви поручил мне, я в состоянии сделать. И в состоянии сделать это правильно.

Медленной чередой остановок мы приближались к своему пункту назначения, и теперь наш бурный разговор приходилось приостанавливать до следующей встречи, которая совершенно не ясно когда должна была состояться.

Мы вышли из поезда, подхваченные толпой людей, направляющихся в самый центр города, и Сэнди начала отчаянно пытаться зацепиться хоть за мою руку, хоть за сумку, лишь бы нас не разнесло по разным сторонам. В итоге через несколько затянувшихся минут мы оказались на улице. 

Здание, в котором располагалась фирма, нависало огромной громадиной, стоило только посмотреть на него, но среди сотен таких же небоскребов оно не выглядело таким уж громоздким, таким его делало наше осознание всей важности происходящего в его стенах.

— Надеюсь, ты не забыл свой пропуск, — подмигнув произнесла Сэнди. 

Подумала ли она, что я шучу, или нет, но я удивился до глубины души, я приоткрыл рот, не зная, что сказать, и остановился посреди дороги, решая, что же делать и как попасть в здание без пропуска. Мне ведь даже никто не сказал, что таковой у меня должен быть, не говорили же?

— Знаешь, — сказал я, стараясь выглядеть как можно убедительнее, — Харви попросил купить ему кофе, — я перевел взгляд на часы, — а ты иди, не опаздывай.

Сэнди улыбнулась, заметила, что без нее я никуда и воодушевленно двинулась ко входу в здание.   
Я же остался стоять на том же месте, где она меня оставила, не зная, что делать. Мне следует позвонить в фирму и сказать, что я забыл взять пропуск? Или сказать, что мне его просто не дали? А может так отсеивают неподошедших? Но этот вариант не казался мне правдоподобным, потому что за один разговор нереально было понять, на что я способен, и, тем более, я еще ни одного дела не сдал. Они ведь настоящие?

Обернувшись в поисках непонятно чего, я заметил палатки с кофе у самой дороги и, решив, что мне все равно нечего делать, двинулся к ней.

Людей вокруг меньше не становилось, все большее количество персонала наполняло офисы во всей зоне видимости. Множество бизнесменов, юристов, бухгалтеров, продавцы в это время проталкивали свой товар всеми возможными путями, кофе расходилось литрами, а утренние газеты тоннами. Но меня совершенно не волновали все эти люди, я хотел понять, как действовать, но решение, как это часто бывает, пришло само. Пришло в прямом смысле — поправляя солнечные очки на переносице. 

— Харви, — окликнул я, приближаясь к кофейной палатке.

— Майк? — вопросительно выгнул бровь босс, поворачиваясь ко мне, — ты сумел вылезти из библиотеки и хочешь попросить отпустить тебя домой?

— Нет, — ответил я, не вполне понимая суть вопроса.

— Да ты переоделся, — заметил Харви, оглядывая меня. Он выглядел слишком уверенно, на лице не было ни одного признака усталости. — не думал, что тебе хватит времени съездить домой в первую рабочую ночь.

— Я просто, — начал я оправдываться, хотя до этого момента не видел в своем уходе ничего криминального, — я просто устал.

Харви остановился, внимательно вглядываясь в мою реакцию. Он сделал глоток кофе и продолжил слишком убедительным тоном.

— Пойми, все устают, абсолютно все, но никто и не думает покинуть свое рабочее место до того, как хоть одно дело будет сделано, не следует думать, что все решиться по волшебству.

— Но я, — начал было я, однако решил отложить разбирательства и тихо отвел глаза, думая, что же я все-таки не так сделал.

— Действительно, — усмехнулся Харви, — просто запомни, что я не фея крестная и не собираюсь помогать, сделаешь, что требуется — молодец, не сделаешь — я мастерски закрывая дверь перед зеваками. 

Он сделал еще глоток и продолжил путь ко входу. 

— А можно мне пропуск? — уточнил я, догоняя Харви, не давая ему смешаться с толпой прохожих.

— Думал ты не попросишь, — серьезно произнес он и вытащил двумя пальцами из кармана пиджака пластиковую карточку. 

Я сходу смог увидеть на ней свое фото, непонятно откуда появившееся, и имя, написанное большими черными буквами. Но, стоило мне протянуть руку к пропуску, Харви согнул пальцы, не давая мне схватить карточку. Я вопросительно поднял на него взгляд, однако его выражение лица говорило, что он просто шутит. Тогда я повторил попытку, на что получил еще одно уклонение. 

— Ладно, держи крепче, — рассмеялся Харви, вкладывая в мою ладонь заветный пропуск.

Войдя в здание, я почувствовал, как хорошо здесь работают кондиционеры. Воздух был чистым и свежим, по коже, недавно парящейся на жаркой улице, блуждали мурашки. Я приложил пропуск к электронному считывателю и прошел внутрь. Странно, что вчера мне удалось выйти из здания мимо данного контроля, не думал, что кого-то пропускаю без пропуска. 

Я быстро огляделся в поисках Харви и двинулся к лифтам, прямо перед которыми босс и стоял. Он выглядел так уверенно, что в его присутствии я начинал чувствовать ничтожность. Разве обычный человек может создавать такое впечатление одним своим появлением? Я был уверен, что абсолютно все его коллеги страдали иногда приступами безысходности, наблюдал за одними его движениями. Может это Рэйчел и имела в виду, желая мне удачи?

Мы успешно поднялись на нужный этаж, и я уже хотел уйти, но Харви схватил меня за рукав пиджака, останавил и развернул к себе.

— Надеюсь, сегодня ты не позволишь себе податься слабости и доделаешь дела прежде, чем решишь уйти домой, — на одном дыхании произнес он, сканируя меня взглядом.

— Я постараюсь, — произнес я, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно убедительнее. Но, судя по реакции Харви, получилось неважно — он усмехнулся, кинул уничтожающий взгляд куда-то в сторону и, пригладив идеально лежащие волосы, двинулся в свой кабинет.

— Этот костюм, кстати, — заметил он, оборачиваясь, — еще хуже предыдущего. 

Почему-то меня не удивило замечание, конечно, оставлявшее некоторую обиду. Но, думалось мне, это просто своеобразная игра, да, и костюмы у меня действительно не из лучших, однако о других сейчас — учась в университете и выживая на стипендию — думаться приходилось. Пока можно было только стилю учиться, быть внимательным к деталям, да, и просто стараться не слишком плохо выглядеть, остальное придет со временем.

Я пошел в библиотеку, надеясь, что мой стол не занят и мне не придется искать новый. Оставшиеся дела не представляли особой сложности, и я был уверен, что успею доделать все в срок, а Харви удивится и, если повезет, похвалит. Я пересек все так же темный коридор и вошел в тихое царство книг. Мое место не было занято — повезло, я уселся поудобнее и открыл недоделанную папку. 

Формы, заявления, бесконечное перечитывание бумаг — так я себе и представлял работу юриста, но чтобы окунуться в это все самому, я думал, нужно хоть учебу закончить. Кажется, у большинства учеников так и получится, но не у меня, у меня уже сейчас есть кучка бумаг, которые требуют полного внимания — спасибо одному из глав фирмы. Все шло гладко, но дошло до одной бумажки, заполненной точно, как в государственных органах, но условия были нереальными. Никогда государство так не поступало, да, и не хотелось бы, но я не знал, как доказать, что бумага поддельная: я перерыл несколько первоисточников, убеждаясь, что память мне не изменяет, залез на один прекрасный сайт, но дело не казалось мне таким легким, нужно было посоветоваться с кем-нибудь у кого счетчик выполненных дел превышает ноль. Харви? Наверное, во мне все еще зрела уверенность, что он должен мне помогать, не зря же я всего лишь стажер, набирающийся опыта; но его интонации и поведение явно не соответствовали понятиям об обычной стажировки — все было немного надменно, он смотрел свысока, намного выше, чем смотрят врачи, когда ты задаешь интимный вопрос, смущаясь всей душой, это была одна из альпийских гор, а я просто стоял у склона, ожидая хоть весточки сверху. Я начал побаиваться его.

Я хлопнул папкой, пытаясь прогнать все навеянный мысли. Ни к чему было судить человека по первому впечатлению, вероятно, в общении он совершенно другой, как же я могу судить его по трем пятиминутным встречам? Хотя, о каком собственно общении может иди речь, мы же не друзья да и не знакомые, мы — чужие люди, которые в будущем и пересекаться не планируют.

Обхватив голову руками, я понял, что не только мысли отвлекали меня от нормального заполнения форм, но и живот начинал урчать довольно громко. Я взглянул на часы — 14:40 — время вполне себе обеденное, а для человека не завтракающего, любое бы время подошло, лишь бы поесть.   
Честно, я не знал, куда идти, но предполагал, что в любом офисе есть что-то вроде кухни, на чьи поиски я и выдвинулся, старательно сложив все бумажки в стопочку на столе. Надеюсь она никому не понадобится. 

Фирма опять была наполнена людьми, меня удивляло, что в таких больших компаниях кто-то умудряется знать практически каждого в лицо. Многие здоровались, кто-то опять выискивал информацию, некоторые увлеченно что-то обсуждали, словом — все шло своим чередом, ничего особенного. Я же внимательно оглядывал каждый поворот, стараясь найти место своего назначения, но за пять минут поисков ничего не сдвинулось с места, и я уже готов был отчаяться, признав, что мне вновь нужна чья-то помощь. Подсознательно я жутко завидовал сейчас Сэнди, которая открыто заявила мне, что ей провели экскурсию и поведали о функциях практически каждого работника, в то время как я сам пытался хоть что-то выяснить. Я накручиваю себя? Может я просто плохо стараюсь?

Наконец счастье мне улыбнулось, я увидел работников, выходящих из-за поворота с кружками, полными горячего напитка, вероятно, там и была та самая комната. Я завернул за угол и убедился в своей правоте — небольшая комната была обставлена как обыкновенная кухня, а посередине стоял небольшой пустой стол, за который можно было присесть. Но большинство приходящих уходили сразу, как наполняло кружки или брали что-нибудь из холодильника, именно из-за этого здесь не было уютно — слишком много движения, никакого желания тут отдыхать. 

Я открыл настенный шкаф и наткнулся взглядом на громадный склад кружек. Не уверен, что у каждой из них есть хозяин, так что без какого-либо зазрения совести, я взял первую попавшуюся и переместил ее на стол перед собой. В холодильнике не было практически ничего, лишь какой-то подозрительный йогурт, со вздутой крышкой, да батон хлеба — замечательно. Зато в соседней с той, где была чашка, настенный полке нашелся целый склад всевозможного печенья, а рядом я смог отыскать и мисочки под это дело. Делать было нечего, да и не хотелось ничего делать — покидать офис казалось равносильно преступлению, так что я решил отобедать на своем рабочем месте печеньем да горячим чаем. 

Стоило мне подумать о преступлениях, как я заметил, что прямо передо мной за прозрачной стеной комнаты стоит Харви и разговаривает с каким-то высоким мужчиной. Впервые я увидел гнев, такой гнев, который одним своим видом может убить, гнев, способный разрушить счастливые сказочные концовки. Харви просто пылал яростью. Я не знаю, как человек перед ним сохранял спокойствие, но мне стало не по себе, захотелось спрятаться под стол. Между бровями босса залегла неглубокая морщина, его губы были напряжены, казалось, он сдерживает себя от высказывания всего, что думает, плечи была расправлены так, что стены завидовали прямоте его спины, а глаза молниями впивались в человека напротив. Но, через минуту наблюдения за Харви, я заметил, что и человек напротив не прост — он не просто мог удержаться под таким взглядом, он еще и высказывал что-то на откровенно повышенных тонах, доказывал, махал руками. Наверное, это был важный клиент, перед которым нельзя вести себя, как хочется. 

Стало странно от осознания, что кто-то может вот так просто притупить самолюбие такого человека. Конечно, в этом заключается часть работы — психология, преподаваемая в университете нужна не только для того, чтобы выстраивать свои выступления, нужно было и с клиентами уметь общаться, и свидетелей уметь поставить на свою сторону, казалось, нужно было уметь все. Неожиданно мне стало жалко человека, ничего мне толком не объяснившего. Почему с ним кто-то обращается так по-свински, он же глава компании, что за несправедливость. 

Но, стоило мне в порыве жалобных чувств засмотреться на данный диалог, Харви неожиданно перевел взгляд на меня, заставляя чуть ли не холодным потом покрыться. Опять же я посмел заметить, что ничего страшнее этого взгляда не встречал никогда, но тут ведь была и грусть. Мне невероятно хотелось отогнать этого неприятного типа подальше, и пусть Харви лучше надменно объяснит мне промахи моего дела, неизвестно, в какое состояние введет Харви этот клиент, ему то потом с ним не работать, а мне еще ненавязчиво спрашивать совета.

Я оторвал себя от раздумий и ретировался через дальнюю дверь как можно более незаметно, ни к чему снова привлекать внимание Харви. Я быстро добрался до своего рабочего места, выложил тарелку с лакомством и принялся есть, разглядывая людей вокруг. Мыслей в голове не было никаких, блуждали только мимолетные предложения из документов, только что просчитанных мною, но, повертевшись в голове с минуту, они улетали прочь, оставляя меня наедине с едой. 

Было приятно ненадолго отвлечься перед возвращением в мир заковыристых предложений.

Но ничто не вечно, а тарелки с вкусными печеньками имеют привычку кончаться раньше, чем успеваешь ими насладиться, так что я обреченно вздохнул, отпил чаю и уткнулся в следующее дело, кажущееся совершенно на первый взгляд безобидным.

Говорят же, что не нужно судить по первому впечатлению, так вот теперь в папку «спросить у Харви» добавились еще несколько документов. Зато, следующее дело пролетело незаметно, позволяя углубиться в последнее задание. 

Несмотря на довольно понятный случай, я провозился с формами весь вечер и оторвал взгляд от бумаг только около полуночи — отличное начало, не так ли? И теперь я на сто процентов мог сказать, что знаю, что есть усталость. Ничего, я ничего не чувствовал, это не обычное утомление после учебы, не режущая виски усталость после вписки, это именно тот отягощающий груз, давящий, казалось, тонной бетона, будто присыпаемой сверху. Совершенно не хотелось двигаться, даже уходить не особо хотелось, потому что перспектива быть дома к часу в лучшем случае, уснуть в два, а просыпаться уже в пять — мягко сказать не радовала. Конечно, можно было в пять не вставать и к семи сюда не ехать, ведь рабочий день начинается с восьми, а то и с девяти часов, но мне не хотелось нарываться вновь на Харви, слушать его, что я не могу даже ночь работе посвятить, вдруг он еще и не ответит на мои вопросы. Вывод был один: все-таки приехать к семи на всякий случай.

Я медленно дошел до туалета, брызгая холодной водой на лицо.


	11. Стаккато

Пятница началась с тихого дождя, так долго ожидаемого всеми запарившимися жителями города. Было приятно идти по прохладной улице все две небольших дистанции: дом-машина и машина-офис. Я бы мог задержаться под легким, пока не опаленным солнцем, ветром, но через полчаса меня ждала встреча с клиентом, и опаздывать никак не хотелось. 

Мне никогда не перестанет нравиться наблюдать за офисом, когда только начинается его работа. Нет, конечно, он живет и ночью — не только силами младших помощников, я и сам иногда остаюсь поработать, у всех бывают крупные дела, не требующие отлагательств. Но каждый раз, когда я видел именно утреннюю работу, меня почему-то сразу толкало самого работать сильнее, будто я не соответствую всем, кто имеется вокруг — что является совершенным бредом. 

— Донна, — поприветствовал я, — как у тебя дела?

— Хорошее настроение, я погляжу? — ухмыльнулась она, протягивая мне привычную стопочку сообщений и кофе.

— Есть повод грустить? — я наигранно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, просто, раз ты в хорошем настроении, то все вокруг будут в плохом, ты же знаешь, в такие дни неприятности к тебе так и притягивает.

Весьма надуманное суждение никак не поколебало моего настроения, наоборот, хотелось отпустить какую-нибудь шутку. Но я не стал этого делать, просто забрал свой кофе и хмыкнув зашел в кабинет, продолжая наслаждаться прекрасным утром уже на удобном месте за столом.

Чарльз медленно вошел в мой кабинет за пятнадцать минут до встречи с адвокатом истца. Я ждал его пораньше, но, думаю, он и так рассказал мне максимум, так что за это время я лишь приветствую его, предлагаю изумительный кофе, сделанный самой Донной, и акцентирую внимание на некоторых важных моментах дела. Но, как говорил Чарльз, ему действительно нечего больше добавить — я и так все знаю. 

Мы ведем в меру неспешную беседу: я напоминаю, что мне лучше знать абсолютно все, а клиент все продолжает отнекиваться, хотя его вид прямо говорит, что сказать есть что. Кажется, что он жутко нервничает — он ни на чем не задерживает взгляд, с каждого края потихоньку загибает небольшие полоски контракта, который я выдал для ознакомления. Да еще и Донна добавляет сомнений, довольно однозначно указывая взглядом на Чарльза, когда уже покидает кабинет, занеся кофе.

В любом случае, в данный момент Чарльз может рассказать мне хоть только свое мнение о произошедшем — впереди еще несколько недель работы, но сил выяснять все в последний момент нет, хочется всего и сразу — простое желание, выполняемое мною из раза в раз. 

Наши пятнадцать минут кончаются, и мы покидаем кабинет, перемещаясь в зал для совещаний.

— Я уж думал, вы не придете, — гордо заявил адвокат вместо приветствия.

Я знал его, он встречался мне в суде не раз. Звали его Дэвид, и он никогда не упускал из виду мельчайшие детали — можно было на его глазах подменить Титаник любым другим лайнером, но серую мышь на серую с белым ухом — не удастся. Его вид всегда был настолько высокомерным, что можно было часами разглядывать каждую часть его гардероба, выявляя закономерности, а каждое сказанное им слово можно было исследовать несколькими экспертизами — нельзя так просто отследить, где он лжет, а где привирает. 

— Я всегда вовремя, если ты не знал, — проговорил я, не желая уделять перепалкам особого внимания, — а теперь изволь перейти к делу.

— Как скажешь, — Дэвид протянул мне папку с документами, — здесь не только факты, но и наши требования.

— Может, вы изложите нам все устно, — возразил я, не имея ни малейшего желания прямо сейчас вникать в документы, когда можно достичь всего через общение, — а письменный вариант я и в туалете смогу изучить.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Дэвид, — нам как раз нужна некая конференция. 

Он выдохнул, улыбнулся и огляделся, казалось, у него есть что-то, на чем можно выиграть сразу, но он не хочет этим делиться.

— Глория — жена убитого, если ты не знал — хочет чтобы Чарльз провел в тюрьме десяток лет, и, знаешь, я думаю, мы сможем это устроить.

Чарльз зашевелился в кресле, переводя взгляд с меня на Дэвида.

— А будет ли у меня возможность поговорить с Глорией и узнать, чем же она руководствуется? — поинтересовался я непробиваемым голосом, так как голые суждения могли сделать чуть меньше чем ничего.

— Не думаю, — продолжил Дэвид все с той же самодовольной улыбкой, — скорее всего тебе придется наслаждаться только моим обществом. 

На самом деле, мне было все равно, лишь бы узнать все детали, но, когда говоришь с первоисточником, тем более, первоисточником, не владеющим адвокатским искусством, то больше шансов заморозить дело сразу и выйти на легкий путь к завершению. 

— Тогда обосновывать будешь ты, — произнес я и придвинулся ближе к столу, готовясь слушать.

— С радостью. — Дэвид вытащил из своей копии документов пару бумаг и передал мне, — из этих документов видно, что клиника твоего клиента продавала лекарства для собак по таким ценам не всегда, а ошейники и прочие аксессуары она закупала не там, где последний год.

— Если с тем, откуда у тебя эти документы, вопросов у меня нет, то выводы я подвергну сомнениям, — возразил я, — это никак не относится к делу, если ты, конечно, не хочешь вылечить своего пса.

— А все лекарства, что появились в фирме Чарльза, он начал покупать именно у убитого. И ладно бы это было столь принципиально именно в этом случае...

— Именно, — прервал я, — это не принципиально.

— Позволь закончить. — я закатил глаза, позволяя, — так вот, если ты посмотришь еще и на эти документы. — Дэвид передал еще несколько бумаг, — то увидишь те же цены, только на партию в разы меньше. И этому счеты несколько месяцев, разница только в фирме закупщика.

— Дэвид, если фирма умершего сделала скидку, это не повод теперь ее осуждать, — добавил я, желая, чтобы я неправильно понимал, к чему он ведет, хотя, редко мне выпадал случай ошибиться.

— Ладно, — проигнорировав мое замечание, он продолжил, — тогда тебе будет интересно, что он сделал скидку не только твоему клиенту, но и нескольким другим клиентам, плотно привязанным к бизнесу обеих сторон. Вот, — он приподнялся со стула, тыча пальцем в самый низ бумаги, — тут видно, что ни розничная цена, ни цены для закупщиков из других регионов не снизились. 

— Я все еще не вижу мотива для преступления, — настаивал я, продолжая надеяться на то, что он просто не сможет привязать то, что нашел, к убийству.

— И все фирмы, выше перечисленные мною, в свою очередь состояли в вполне дружеских отношениях. — Дэвид развел руками, показывая, что это истина, которую, по его мнению, оспорить нельзя.

— Ну, вот это ты уже не можешь гарантировать, — отрезал я. Я чувствовал себя идиотом, пытаясь отрицать очевидное, бумаги сейчас были далеко не на нашей стороне, а если они еще и настоящие, и Дэвид стремился играть по правилам, то у меня оставалось только одно желание. Хотелось выйти из комнаты, взять с собой Чарльза и разбить ему нос. Об стену. 

— А вот тут и начинается сотрудничество. Ты и твой клиент собираете все свое мужество, забываете про чувство собственного достоинства, и он подписывает признательную. Ты и так понимаешь, к чему я клоню, и, конечно, ты знаешь, что, раз одного члена сговора уже нет, а его документация любезно предоставлена мне на изучение, то найдутся люди, что захотят выйти из воды сухими, — он откинулся на спинку кресла, скрещивая руки на груди,— а когда они найдутся, твоя защита, основанная на состоянии алкогольного опьянения, станет ничтожной.

— Спасибо за душевный рассказ, разреши закончить эту беседу, — завершил я, понимая, что ничего кроме угроз мне уже не услышать и отчаянно желая узнать в чем же дело у самого Чарльза.

— Это неразумно, Харви, — вдогонку добавил Дэвид, — ты сам знаешь это.

Конечно, я знаю, нет сомнения, что это неразумно. Хочется насильно заставлять таких клиентов подписывать признания, но я должен выиграть, вытянуть Чарльза из неприятностей так, чтобы он мог спокойно делать свои грязные дела без адвокатов, клиент всегда прав. Так что я просто покинул помещение, взглядом показывая, что хочу вернуться в кабинет не один. 

Встревоженный взгляд Донны, обеспокоенный Чарльза, заинтересованные нескольких младших помощников и мы с Чарльзом оказываемся за закрытой дверью моего кабинета. 

 

— Харви, — начинает он, и я уже хочу прервать, когда слышу едва заметную дрожь в голосе — он волнуется, сейчас явно что-то расскажет, лучше его не прерывать.

— С радостью выслушаю твою версию произошедшего, — произношу я, глядя в окно. Не хочется оборачиваться и смотреть ему в глаза — следовало сразу все мне поведать.

Наступила пауза. Видимо, Чарльз не был уверен, что ему следует рассказать, а я не был сейчас лучшим для него советником: я сам в душе выбирал — сломать ему нос или все-таки не нужно. Без понятия, откуда во мне столько необдуманных действий, для чего я хочу это сделать, мне просто хотелось чувствовать себя подкованным хоть в том, в чем я всегда уверен, а в своей работе у меня никогда не возникало сомнений. Я — самый лучший адвокат этой фирмы, и всего Манхеттена, если вам угодно — туда я мечу не больше, чем Спок хочет убить Кирка. Быть лучшим в самой успешной фирме — лучшая награда за труд. 

— Ладно, — Чарльз выдохнул, я слышу, как он начинает делать медленные шаги к моему столу, — я не знал, что так получится, ничего не должно было нас выдать.

— Так значит все-таки картель? — а вот работа с финансовыми махинациями никак не прельщала. Я до самого последнего момента надеялся, что этого удастся избежать — не получилось. Теперь дело, конечно, прояснялось, но оставался еще один вопрос, — так был ли ты пьян?

И снова молчание, которое в этом случае являлось гораздо красноречивее, чем любые оправдания.

— И сколько ты собирался меня обманывать? — я обернулся, опираясь рукой о стол, — ты хоть представляешь себе, что бы случилось, если бы это всплыло на суде? Что, если бы они не желали засадить тебя по честному, если бы прятали козыри?

— Я не знал, что его жена знала, — промямлил Чарльз, отводя глаза в сторону шкафа с дисками.

— А я не знал, что о таком молчат. Я — твой адвокат, и адвокатская тайна для меня совсем не пустое слово, понятно? 

Меня переполняла злость, но мне совершенно не хотелось срываться даже на крики, я изо всех сил старался ограничиться более строгим тоном или убедительными взглядами. Однако, Чарльз так просто не понимал, и я знал, что теперь нам нужно спокойно сесть и проговорить всю аварию от корки до корки — я все-таки пойму, что случилось, а он постарается загладить свою вину перед самим собой.

— Сейчас ты просто все мне расскажешь, а, что из этого использовать в деле, я решу сам уже, хорошо? — Чарльз кивнул, и я приглашающее указал ему на диван.

Разговор из ниоткуда не начинается, и несколько долгих волнующих минут нам пришлось ходить вокруг да около, но я добился своего довольно скоро, намекнув Чарльзу, что цена моего времени остается неизменной — странно, но этот аргумент всегда действовал лучше напоминания об адвокатской тайне. 

Через каких-то пол часа разговора Чарльзу уже было совершенно нечего мне рассказать, а я понял, что с такими делами я и со скуки не умру, но и поседею к следующему году. Если Дэвид на соучастника только намекнул, то Чарльз сразу сказал, что его пассажир специально сказал, что водитель был пьян, чтобы ему все сошло с рук. Так же теперь было совершенно ясно, какой документации боялся мой клиент — у них не только был картельный сговор, они еще и договор заключили в письменной форме. Видите ли официальный документ — это правильно. Целый год эти монополисты с прекрасно проработанной схемой решали советом, что и по каким ценам продавать, кому продавать, а внутри «фирмы» делали все по сниженным тарифам. И все бы ничего, если бы в один момент Питер — убитый — не понял, что других ветеринарных аптек в Нью-Йорке полно, а вся система картеля держится на повышении цен именно в его аптеке, что не мешает ему, но и прибыли больше не приносит. А вот остальным участникам деньги приходили за счет таких манипуляций очень даже большие. И тогда Питер решил сдать всех, в тайне, конечно, но почему-то Чарльз об этом узнал. 

— Все, хватит, — прервал я не в силах больше слушать эту историю, так разительно отличающуюся от той, в правдоподобности которой Чарльз только недавно мне клялся, — мне и так понятно, что случилось потом. Просто принеси мне документы, я посмотрю, что еще можно сделать.

Он поднялся, и, поддакивая, медленно направился к выходу, увлеченный новыми мыслями.

— Все же будет хорошо? — обернулся он у самой двери.

— Конечно, — ответил я, обещая это скорее самому себе. Но я обязательно все улажу, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Как только Чарльз покидает кабинет, давая мне вздохнуть немного спокойнее, чем рядом с ним — неизвестно, что он выкинет после того, что только что случилось, — я услышал глухие легкие шаги человека, ничем меня не обременяющего в обычное время. Нет никакого смысла выгонять Донну — она не уйдет, да, и выгонит ее лишь глупец — не раз она замечает больше, чем от нее требуется, тем самым очень даже помогая.

— Я знаю, что ты все слышала, — негромко говорю я, разворачиваясь, — вот и что мне делать с такими клиентами? 

— Харви, — она делает еще несколько шагов к моему столу, видно, что Донна переживает, но я не хочу испытывать то же, я не буду терпеть такие случаи, отмалчиваясь в стороне. 

— Мне совершенно все равно, кто он и что мог бы сделать, почему так сложно запомнить, что адвокатам нужно доверять, — делаю короткую паузу, ища понимания в пристальном взгляде Донны, — и доверять не только свою судьбу, но и все свои знания. 

— Он мог сам не догадываться, что это несет, — лишь добавляет она, заставляя меня усмехнуться.

— Тогда почему сразу после угроз адвоката истца он чуть ли не на задних лапках начал плясать, рассказывая мне, что произошло на самом деле? — эмоциональный вопрос пролетает по всему кабинету, наполняя каждый угол. Мне снова начинает казаться, что вокруг слишком мало воздуха, и зря Донна закрыла эту чертову дверь за собой.

— Он вовремя одумался, — отвечает она, присаживаясь в кресло напротив моего стола, — Харви, это уже что-то, ты успеешь все продумать, до суда еще почти две недели.

Сам опускаюсь на стул, пытаясь расслабиться. Конечно, я все смогу, нет сомнений, что я выиграю, но в коем-то веке мне кажется, что наваливается слишком много дел. Я не часто чувствую весь этот груз, он — мое обыденное одеяло, накрывающее меня с головой чуть ли не каждый день. Однако сейчас я чувствовал, что я — первая скрипка оркестра, — но все вокруг будто не хотят этого замечать и создают все больше шума, чтобы меня заглушить. Похвально, но не получится.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что делать, — медленно и внушительно добавляет Донна, многозначно заглядывая мне в глаза, — так что перестань паниковать, как маленькая девочка и принимайся за работу.

Она встала со своего места, заставляя стул слегка повернуться к двери. И уже около выхода, подмигнув, добавила:  
— Если что, я всегда прослушиваю твои разговоры.

Я в который раз стал всерьез задумываться о помощнике, Джессика уже год твердит, что он мне нужен, но только в такие моменты я это ощущаю. За целый год случаются и затишья и завалы, а в свободное от тяжелой работы время мне совершенно не хочется следить за кем-то кроме себя.

Но тот завал, который сейчас случился благодаря одному единственному делу, не предвещал чего-то страшного, мне просто был необходим взгляд со стороны, способный отследить, где я что-то упускаю, если вдруг упускаю, и, конечно, хотелось простого совета. Не такого, какой даст Джессика, запутывая фразы, чтобы я сам дошел до какого-то высшего суждения, а простого, способного указать, что именно другой практикующий юрист сделал бы в такой ситуации. Поучусь, может.

Я не знаю, сколько времени провел в кабинете, глядя на бумаги, к которым даже не притронулся, но из раздумий меня вырвал голос человека, о котором я и не сразу вспомнил.

— Я закончил все, что ты просил, — скомкано произнес Майк, перебирая бумаги в разноцветных папках.

— Ладно, — ответил я, даже не понимая, о чем идет речь. Все мысли куда-то разбежались, оставляя мне совершенно пустое поле для размышлений — я не помнил, что дал ему, что он должен был сделать до сегодня, обещал ли я ему что-то еще. Но бояться из-за этого было совершенно глупо, лучше было посмотреть, как он сам себя поведет, в общении в любом случае тоже состоит часть практики.

— Только, — Майк испуганно перевел на меня взгляд, — у меня есть несколько вопросов, — он сделал паузу, открывая то, с чем, видимо, нужна была помощь, — я искал в первоисточниках, просто там не было этого. Я проверял.

— Хорошо, — прервал я его оправдания, — думаю, если больше ничего не осталось, то ты можешь пойти домой.

Как можно было забыть про человека? Только сейчас я подумал, что на самом-то деле я должен его чему-то научить, сделать чем-то вроде своего временного помощника, а я даже не помню, что он там делал все это время. Кстати, дня два ведь?

— Я объясню тебе все в понедельник, — произнес я, пройдясь взглядом по непонятым бумагам. С виду все было элементарно, но вникать в еще одно за сегодня дело я не видел смысла, придет в понедельник, мы во все вместе и вникнем.

— Тогда, до свидания? — спросил Майк, он явно был удивлен моей реакцией не меньше, чем я был удивлен его. Проблема только в том, что его реакция была так однозначно написана на лице, что, если бы во времена инквизиции он колдовал, то не нужно было бы даже суда устраивать.

— Иди уже. Пока я не передумал.

Усмехаюсь, он действительно предпочел ретироваться после моих слов — неужели я успел его напугать чем-то?

Но от вида усталого стажера я быстро ушел к непутевому Чарльзу. Конечно, в моей практике присутствовало много с первого взгляда ужасных дел, но, когда довольно успешный бизнесмен, которому в случае раскрытия картеля в худшем случае грозил бы штраф в несколько миллионов, что он точно смог бы покрыть, совершает предумышленное убийство, вследствие которого еще и картель накроют — это ненормально. 

Хотя, почему-то не было сил и на этом заострять внимание, хотелось отдыха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название имеет отсылку к скрипичному штриху. Стаккато – прерывистое ведение смычка либо вверх, либо вниз.   
> Глава имеет такое название, так как герои тут действуют отдельно друг от друга.


	12. Крещендо

10\. Нью-Йорк 

Утро началось как любое другое утро. Ничего хорошего, как и плохого этот день не предвещал, так что мне даже ни к чему не надо было готовиться — я просто сел в машину и отправился на самый обычный рабочий день. Но ведь в любой день даже простое настроение приносит свои краски — все мы люди — и сегодня мне почему-то ничего не нравилось. Все было хорошо, а, на самом деле, еще было раннее утро, и ничего просто не успело случиться, но мне все равно что-то не нравилось. 

Я добрался до офиса, даже не взяв утренний кофе. Я надеялся, что Донна сможет поднять мне настроение сделанным ею кофе, что могло бы положить начало не слишком испорченного дня. 

— Харви, — окликнул меня вполне знакомый голос прямо возле лифта.

— Доброе утро, Джессика, — произношу я, даже не поворачиваясь на него.

— Хотела спросить у тебя, не собирается ли твой стажер сбегать, — говорит она, появляясь по правую руку.

— А твой уже собирается? — усмехаюсь я, — что-то не помню, чтобы ты собиралась разрывать отношения с Гарвардом, кажется, я хотел это сделать.

— Нет, — отвечает Джессика, — она никуда не уйдет, и, кстати, ты не сделаешь этого с ним, мы не можем порвать эти отношения, — заявляет она грозным тоном.

— А я утверждаю, что можем, — самодовольно завершаю я разговор, разворачиваясь к Джессике, прямо рядом с ее кабинетом, — думаю, ты шла сюда.

— Не совсем, — она слегка улыбается, — но я не откажусь, если ты захочешь зайти, думаю, нам есть, что обсудить.

Она проходит в кабинет, приглашая меня за собой, и мне уже совсем ничего не остается делать, так что я делаю шаг за ней, но останавливаюсь, закрывая входную дверь — кажется, тут будет обсуждаться что-то конфиденциальное.

— Так эта встреча не была случайной? — догадываюсь я. До меня доходят смутные предположения, что и стажеры тут совершенно не причем, но мне так не хочется отходить от этой темы — она такая ничего не требующая, ее можно обсуждать как погоду. 

— Я хочу поговорить о Чарльзе Мэннинге, — уверенно говорит она, облокачиваясь на свой рабочий стол.

— И что мне тебе рассказать? — между нами уже давно никаких вопросов о конфиденциальности, но дальше определенной черты ни она, ни я не пойдем. Все остановится до того, как я выдам свою стратегию защиты, или она узнает о слишком большом риске, а иногда и слишком хорошо замаскированных доказательствах, о которых, я надеялся, даже обвинение не знает. 

— Ничего, — отрезает она, — просто скажи: так ли сильно он виновен, как об этом говорит Дэвид? 

— Именно так, — отвечаю я. Это — чистая правда, ее нет смысла скрывать.

— Тогда, — она поджимает губы, — тебе стоит разобраться, в чем тут дело, и выиграть.

Она рукой показала, что я могу идти. На самом деле, я был довольно сильно удивлен, я не думал, что вот так просто смогу покинуть кабинет, я надеялся хоть недолго обсудить дело, ведь у Джессики есть копии практически всех бумаг, из которых и можно вынести достаточно доказательств.

Тем не менее, я направился в свой кабинет, продолжая широко улыбаться новому дню и возможности провести хоть полдня спокойно — я помнил про Майка и свое обещание обсудить с ним все бумажки, что он старательно делал.

На самом деле, только после освобождения стажера я вспомнил, что давал ему, ведь при простой встрече с ним я не помнил даже, почему он отдает мне так много папок, и как долго он здесь работает. Но от воспоминаний больше проясняться не стало, казалось, что он сделал что-то не так, как я задумывал. Наверное, я просто хотел, чтобы он сломался от одного вида большого количества папок. 

Я поприветствовал Донну уже без особого энтузиазма, и стремительными шагами направился в кабинет. Однако, первый, кого я там увидел, был не тот, кого бы я хотел, а ведь я не хотел видеть ни одного человека в восемь утра у меня на диване. Я развернулся на месте, вопросительно глядя на Донну.

— Ты был слишком увлечен своими мыслями, — излишне сильно сопровождая слова мимикой, сказала она и отвернулась.

— Ладно, — спокойно произнес я, — я не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано. 

— Мне уйти? — встревожено спросил Майк, немедленно поднимаясь с дивана и хватая с собой несколько папок.

Я думал всего несколько секунд, но за это время успел увидеть, как испуг сменяется более сильным страхом, а глаза стажера то сужаются, то расширяются. Казалось, он был озадачен гораздо больше чем я.

— Нет, — быстро кинул я и прошел к креслам радом с диваном, усаживаясь на одно из них, — просто покажи, с чем проблемы.

Майк сел обратно и начал копаться в самой дальней от него папке, но, видимо поняв, что то, что он ищет не там, он оглядел все еще раз и заметил стопку, что хотел унести с собой.

— Вот, — произнес он, резко вытягивая руку с бумажкой в мою сторону, — мне кажется, тут что-то не так.

Я успел немного отодвинуться от столь резкого движения, лист бумаги был прямо перед моим лицом и, чтобы забрать его, мне не нужно было даже распрямлять руку. У меня откровенно не было желания обращать на этот инцидент внимание, так что я просто принял лист и внимательно просмотрел его. Это было довольно хорошо заполненное завещание, но, как и Майк, я сразу понял, что оно поддельно. Только, в отличие от стажера, я точно знал, почему. 

— Так, — я прижал бумагу пальцами к столу и посмотрел на Майка, пытаясь обратить его внимание на мои действия, — просто посмотри вот сюда.

Я откинулся в кресле, удостоверяясь, что Майк понял, о чем я говорю. Он придвинул бумажку к себе и произнес что-то вроде: «Я целый час искал что-то в тексте, сверял с правилами заполнения, а дело было в печатях и подписях!»

После этого замечания мне стало гораздо комфортнее работать. Сложно было объяснить почему, но казалось, что я понял, что именно не мог заметить Майк — почему-то он считал, что все разгадки находятся слишком глубоко, что до них нужно копать, как до ядра Земли. Однако в большинстве случаев он не мог заметить элементарных примечаний, где их быть не должно. Мы разобрали еще несколько договоров, и они непроизвольно начали складываться у меня в голове в одно дело, о чем я сразу и поинтересовался у Майка. 

— Да-да, — он окинул взглядом стол, который был уже полностью в документах, — вот оно. 

Я получил довольно толстую папку ярко желтого цвета. Кажется, теперь у меня были вопросы к главному закупщику фирмы, этот цвет нереально сильно резал глаза, не давая толком вникнуть в текст. Но через несколько минут борьбы с ярким пластиком я все-таки смог приступить к чтению. Оказалось, что все уходит гораздо дальше простого поддельного завещания, что дает такой нереальный спектр фантазии о линии защиты, что я не понимал, как кухарка, что подала иск, сама не смогла представить свои интересы в суде. 

Не смотря на то, что это дело было элементарным, следующее бредовым, а третье, когда я уже полностью отчаялся увидеть любые сложности, только подтвердило, что все квартирные споры — для слабаков, и каждый может их решить, сейчас я держал весьма интересный случай. Вот теперь и возник вопрос: как же этот маленький и неопытный мальчишка смог успеть справиться с такой кучей дел, когда два из них были довольно сложными. Причем именно с ними проблем у него не возникло. 

Я внимательно вчитывался в контекст, удивляясь верно подмеченным минусам и плюсам; привет, папочка с запросами на некоторые данные, — вот к тебе я и хотел придраться. Но, сколько я не высматривал самой маленькой и нелепой ошибки — тут было все, что мне было нужно. 

— Признаю, — задумчиво произнес я, — тут добавить нечего. Будешь вести это дело.

Я отложил папку на диван рядом с Майком, в то время как тот, только что вскидывающий руки в воздух от радостной новости, что все правильно, теперь очень озадачено посматривал на меня.

— Я буду вести? — переспросил он, перемещаясь немного ближе ко мне.

— Да, — не задумываясь кинул я, — это значит, что ты встретишься с людьми, значащимися свидетелями, побеседуешь с адвокатом истца, пойдешь в суд, — пояснил я, уже разглядывая другую папку не менее кислотного цвета чем первая, сегодня мной взятая.

— Но, — Майк явно был недоволен моим решением, — разве ты не должен мне помочь? — он произнес это быстро. Слишком быстро, что значило, что он все-таки продолжает меня побаиваться. Что ж, это забавно, — просто, я же никогда не был в суде, только в импровизированном, в Гарварде...

Я остановился и поднял на него взгляд. Когда же я перестану забывать, что он даже здесь не работает? Может, Джессика права, и мне нужно завести помощника, хоть имена людей вокруг буду запоминать, а то даже старших партнеров запомнить не могу. Его вопросы продолжали вводить меня в ступор.

— Да, — ответил я, хотя сам не до конца понял на что, — ты пойдешь со мной, я буду тебя страховать, — я отвел взгляд на бумагу в руках, как же хорошо, что на моем лице нельзя просто так прочитать все эмоции, что я испытываю, люди бы действительно удивились, узнав об их наличии.

Мы медленно разобрали последнее дело. Я дал Майку право слова и заставил его рассказать мне содержание, с чем он на самом деле прекрасно справился. Он сослался на несколько законов, точно указав их номер и даты полписания, то же самое сделал с несколькими упоминаемыми адвокатом истца прецедентами — это не могло не радовать, оказывается, есть умные щенки.

Майк отдал большой отрезок рассказа описанию именно самих требований, которые я поспешил прервать, потому что хотелось все-таки совершить хорошую сделку, а если дойдет до суда, то выставить свои требования, какими бы изначальные привлекательными не были. Постепенно наше обсуждение перетекло к разговору обо всех актах, что Майк не смог самостоятельно найти, и что он просто не смог сам понять — я бы вручил ему книжку с такими документами, но мог только посоветовать взять в библиотеке. А потом непринужденное обсуждение нововведений в судах страны переросло во вполне дружеский диалог с упоминанием любимых фильмов и последних игр национальной команды, именно тогда я понял, что пора бы это прекращать и поесть бы не помешало.

— Майк, — решение пришло практически мгновенно, — иди сходи за хот-догами и кофе – время обеда наступает.

— Ладно, — немного ошарашено ответил он и, не долго думая, покинул кабинет, неуверенно выбираясь из-за стола, который действительно не следовало трогать – он погряз в документах.

Я откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла — работать совершенно не хотелось. За то короткое время, что мне удалось поговорить с Майком, я понял, что он не только умеет делать безупречно испуганный вид, но и в законах достаточно хорошо разбирается. Конечно «достаточно» — не то слово, которое хотелось бы с ним ассоциировать, но уже не плохо. 

Меня все еще немного удивляло, что он сумел прочитать столько в такой короткий срок и заполнить столько бланков. Я вспомнил, что дал ему это задание не так давно, в надежде, что стажер не справится, но почему-то никакой горечи от того, что у парня получилось меня поразить, я не испытывал. Легкое недоумение, да и только. Мне было интересно, что он сумел бы сделать, если б я дал ему больше времени. А если меньше? Он точно не мог воспользоваться чьей-то помощью, потому что у каждого члена фирмы полно своей работы, так что нужно было бы узнать, где его стол, и заглянуть как-нибудь.

Неожиданно я услышал суетливый голос Донны за стеной, Кажется, она пыталась кому-то что-то растолковать. Я поднял голову и увидел Луиса, который, экспрессивно двигаясь, показал на меня рукой, прокричав что-то вроде «Он совсем не против, я только спросить!», и ворвался в мой кабинет. Донна продолжила яростно смотреть в след обидчику, но, поскольку сделать уже ничего не могла, она просто перевела раздраженный взгляд на меня, на что я только поджал губы и развел руками – теряет хватку, не иначе.

— Луис, — поприветствовал я, — хорошо, что зашел.

— Правда? — удивился он, останавливаясь у самой двери.

— Вовсе нет, — я встал с кресла, направляясь к своему рабочему месту, — так что ты хотел?

— Точно, — казалось, он вспомнил, о чем хотел попросить. Его лицо озарила слишком веселая улыбка, но, при столкновении с моим каменным выжидающим взглядом, она превратилась в неуверенную, — ты просто обязан меня выручить.

Луис сделал несколько маленьких шагов к моему столу, но подойти вплотную не решился. Я же спокойно опустился в свое кресло, поворачиваясь в противоположную от Луиса сторону — мне ни капли не интересно.

— Я очень серьезно, Харви, — говорит он, складывая руки в умоляющей позе, — так ладно, мне просто нужно, чтобы новые сотрудники стали меня уважать.

— И? — потянул я, предвещая еще одну странную просьбу.

— Дай мне накричать на твоего стажера, — быстро произнес Луис и закусил губу, ожидая моего ответа. Но, честно говоря, на такую просьбу ничем кроме — «так возьми и накричи» — я ответить не мог, потому что не видел никакой разницы — мне то что от этого.

— В твоем присутствии, — добавил Луис, так же скомкано, теперь уже более сосредоточено вглядываясь в мою реакцию.

— Это еще зачем? — медленно произнес я, поворачивая голову в его сторону и полностью отвлекаясь от монитора. Теперь я хотел услышать, в чем же состоит суть дела, и чем же я так необходим в процессе ссоры с простым стажером, которого даже я надеялся выставить раньше срока окончания его стажировки.

— Я хочу, — Луис нахмурил брови, — чтобы все видели, что ты мне совсем не преграда. Мы равноценны, — он суетливо развернулся и начал мерить шагами мой кабинет, — он, хоть и ненадолго, часть тебя, и если я на него накричу, да еще и при тебе, то все подумают, что даже великий и могучий Харви Спектер подвластен мне...

— Что, прости? — теперь была моя очередь объяснять, — я не знаю, что происходит среди твоих первогодок, но решай это без меня, — было просто нечего обсуждать, более бредового предложения ко мне еще не поступало, хотя, это действительно было странно, потому что он вечно страдал ненормальными мыслями.

— Я теряю статус, — Луис развел руками, — Харви, это... — он заметил, что мне совершенно все равно и принял попытку подойти к столу поближе, — это слишком важно для меня, ну, что тебе стоит?

Что мне стоит? Я поднялся с кресла, облокачиваясь на стол. Луис сейчас выглядел как напуганное животное, завидевшее хищника, и я бы продолжил наслаждаться этим, если бы не многозначительный взгляд Донны, пробивающий невидимую брешь в моей душе и заставляющую вспомнить, что из-за таких бессмысленных ссор, мы с Луисом можем до гроба переходить друг с другом черту. 

— Луис, — я распрямился, стараясь выглядеть не совсем пугающе, — просто сделай это без меня. Что тебе стоит вообще ни на кого не кричать? Заставь их полы мыть, или батончики твои любимые покупать, я не знаю. Просто, — я остановился, ловя взгляд Луиса, — не вмешивай меня, у меня и так полно работы.

— Но, но, но, Харви, — начал он, внимательно следя за моими движениями, — я же прошу тебя по-дружески. 

Вот он — мой любимый поворот. Я просто всем сердцем ненавидел, когда Луис переходит на дружбу, он всегда с такой детской наивностью молит меня, чтобы было так, как хочет он, что приходится делать все по-своему у него за спиной. А ведь не всегда этого хочется, хочется и нормальной жизнью, ничего не скрывая от коллег, пожить.

Пока я с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь просто представить, как Луис при стажерах пытается, не заикаясь, высказать мне, как он могущественен, придумывал ответ, в дело вмешалась Донна. В несколько быстрых шагов она преодолела кабинет и положила руку Луису на спину.

— Луис, ты немного перегибаешь палку, — тихо произносит она, — так что давай ты просто забудешь, зачем пришел и пойдешь самоутверждаться за счет кого-нибудь другого.

— Господи, — воскликнул Луис, делая несколько шагов назад, — да на что я надеялся? — он направился к двери, но уже перед самым выходом обернулся и с улыбкой добавил, — но твоим стажером я, если что, все равно воспользуюсь.

Я закатываю глаза — сразу же сказал, что так и нужно сделать, так зачем же нужно было разводить такую дискуссию.

— Не за что, — произносит Донна, направляясь к своему рабочему месту. Вечно она так, даже времени сказать «спасибо» не дает. Хотя, она ведь и так знает, что я крайне благодарен. 

Перевожу взгляд на часы — Майк должен был вернуться уже в разгар незапланированного визита Луиса — где его черти носят? Именно в этот момент я понимаю, что до прихода самого большого почитателя кошек во всем Нью-Йорке я что-то хотел проверить. Так что возвращаюсь на диван и внимательно окидываю взглядом лежащие на нем бумажки. 

Я просидел в задумчивости еще несколько долгих минут, даже не прикасаясь к документам на столе. Я просто сидел и думал, смогу ли я вырастить из Майка хорошего юриста, смогу ли я вбить в его голову, что хорошо, а что плохо, и сможет ли он запомнить это. Мне было не интересно, как он учится, хотя, то, что он первый на курсе — говорило многое, в данный момент меня интересовало именно: сможет ли он с моей помощью стать хоть немного в образе мысли похож на меня. Ведь что нужно от практики? Конечно, совершенство. 

— Прости, — вырвал меня из размышлений голос того самого стажера, — меня просто, — он показывал свободной рукой за дверь, — встретила Джессика, и я с ней разговаривал.

Он обеспокоенно наблюдал за моей реакцией, но мне было не особо важно, почему он задержался, хорошо, хоть дошел. Сегодня меня все еще продолжало тянуть в крайности, я определенно хотел от дня спокойствия, которого он не давал.

— Хорошо, — произнес я, разглядывая еду в руках Майка, — ты можешь взять то, что купил себе и отправляться на свое место, — я принял у него пакеты и незамедлительно начал их разворачивать. Запах фастфуда заполнял кабинет, чего, между прочим, я не хотел, но желудок отзывался совсем не приятными порывами — я просто хотел поесть. 

— А, кстати, — окликнул я Майка, который уже почти разобрался в стаканчиках кофе и собирался уходить, — а где твое место?

— Ну, — теперь он выглядел озадачено, — я сижу в библиотеке.

— Правда? — я думал, у него есть место, но сейчас, задумавшись, действительно не нашел свободного стола, — хорошо, можешь идти.

Майк подошел к столу прямо передо мной и забрал необходимые ему бумаги, нужно было доработать некоторые моменты, и уже через несколько дней мы вместе собирались отправиться на первые его дела — сражаться с жуткими стражами заводов и помогать бедной кухарке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крещендо – музыкальный термин, обозначающий постепенное увеличение силы звука.  
> Глава так названа, потому что главные герои начинают сильнее между собой взаимодействовать, накаляя свои отношения.


	13. Сфорцандо

11\. Нью-Йорк 

Наступила среда — день первого допроса Майком истца. Странно, но я не на шутку увлекся наблюдениями за судьбой своего стажера, было так странно осознавать, что когда-то я проходил через все это, где-то, как и он, ошибался, было так занимательно сравнивать его достижения с собственными. Еще вчера, когда Майк положил мне на стол документы, которые хочет показать адвокату обвинения, я начал задаваться вопросом «А сможет ли он?», тогда я решил просто ответить, что ознакомлюсь со всем позже, хотя по нескольким выглядывающим из папки строчкам мог понять, что стратегия выбрана не лучшая. 

Если подумать, моя стратегия отличалась бы не сильно, но все дело было в профессионализме, которого у меня было более чем достаточно, а у Майка пока не было вообще. Так что на следующий день я просто решил в игровой форме, делая вид, что проверяю, все ли готово, узнать не провалится ли он. Именно поэтому сейчас Майк стоял прямо рядом со мной, держал в руке большую папку с документами и ждал дальнейших указаний. 

Этот стажер начинал занимать все большую часть моей работы, даже не смотря на то, что я старательно от него избавлялся — с трудом представлялось, что же было у Джессики. 

— Так, — произнес я, вырывая Майка из увлекательного разглядывания вида из окна, — нам нужно обсудить стратегию.

Майк медленно повернулся ко мне всем корпусом, довольно серьезно, хотя и несколько отвлеченно посмотрев мне в глаза.

— Сейчас, — он поспешил обойти стол, вставая прямо перед ним и передавая мне папку, — я там все написал.

— Подожди, — вопросительно поднял взгляд я, усмехаясь, — ты хочешь сказать, что приготовил речь?

— А разве нельзя? — испуганно произнес Майк, протягивая руку в попытке забрать листы.

— Ну, нет, — я оставил бумаги у себя, — ты расскажешь мне все без этого позорного листа. — Майк жалобно посмотрел на меня, разводя руками, но возражать не стал. Однако и говорить не стал, просто почему-то уставился на шкаф с пластинками, так что мне пришлось добавить, — слушаю.

— Ну, я думал для начала спросить про завещание, — Майк говорит в сторону шкафа, как бы обращаясь к нему, кажется, что он выпадает из пространства и забывает, что рядом есть хоть кто-то, кто его слушает, — думаю, ни адвокат ни истец не удивятся, хотя, — он неожиданно отводит взгляд от дисков, усиленно моргает, но подходит к столу немного ближе, — скорее всего они будут делать вид, что ничего не знают.

— Конечно, будут, — вставляю я.

— Ладно, — Майк кивает, — но дело то не в этом, в это время наш клиент начнет что-то подозревать. А она ведь просто кухарка, простой человек, способный делать необдуманные поступки, — он продолжал, сопровождая свои действия движениями рук, пытаясь изобразить что-то, — так что она точно спросит что-нибудь неожиданное. И вот именно тогда мы узнаем истинные мотивы. 

Майк выдохнул и победно поднял кулак в воздух, но меня эта схема не слишком удивила. Она, конечно, была довольно продуманной, но не полностью. Тут было слишком много путей отхода со стороны адвоката истца, да и саму клиентку Майк видел только вчера — один раз — и не мог так точно предугадать ее реакцию. 

Следующие полчаса ушли на объяснение Майку, что все не может быть так просто и однозначно. Почему-то он воспринял всю нагрянувшую критику как должное, что не могло ни пугать, так как даже в выражении его лица, только что таком сияющем от воображаемой победы, теперь можно было увидеть некоторое разочарование. 

Я продолжал проводить параллели с собой, но, когда Майк погрустнел, мне было нечего вспомнить, не приходило на ум ни одного случая, когда меня одолевала немая тоска из-за непродуманного плана действий. Мне всегда казалось именно на стажировках, что все — игра, как бы плохо дела не обстояли, думалось, что меня всегда подхватит преподаватель, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. А после университета, когда все становилось наиболее реальным, я замечал, что чувства, совершенно на грусти не останавливаясь, перетекали в ярость и жажду победы в шокирующем большинстве случаев — во всех случаях за редким исключением.

— Майк, — спокойно произнес я, чувствуя в воздухе жуткое напряжение, — ты же понимаешь, что эти люди не собираются тебя есть?

Он резко обернулся на меня, большущими глазами пытаясь просверлить во мне дыру.

— Это твой первый случай, а я — твой преподаватель, я помогу тебе, — сказал я, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить его, потому что мне не хотелось успокаивать его во время совещания, когда будет уже слишком поздно, — мне тоже важен исход этого дела, я его веду.

После этих слов он не стал гораздо веселее, не начал расслабленно думать, что ему все сойдет с рук, но вернулся к более «живому» состоянию, пытаясь вести со мной диалог.

Мы обсудили больше, чем я вообще когда-либо обсуждал любое столь же небольшое дело. Теперь казалось, что это очень важно, мне будто нечем было больше заняться. Вот я и начал считать мелкое бесплатное дело одной из своих самых важных забот за последнее время. Замечательно.

Майк хоть и имел довольно странную концепцию, он очень хорошо ее оправдал, вдумчиво отвечая на все мои вопросы, даже когда я явно придирался. Вот теперь меня и начали волновать его перепадки настроения — вот чему его не научили ни жизнь, ни университет. Адвокат не может быть таким дерганым, даже Луис каким-то неведомым образом способен сдерживать свою «артистичность» на работе.

— Не хотелось бы вас отвлекать, — неожиданно раздался голос Донны, показывающейся с порога кабинета, — но все уже в зале для совещаний.

Она развернулась и медленно направилась к своему рабочему месту. Сейчас, провожая ее взглядом, я понял, что в ее походке всегда была невероятная уверенность, а ее голос и лицо никогда не выдавали эмоций, что она испытывала — может она бы была лучшим адвокатом, чем Майк?

— Ладно, — я перевел взгляд на стажера, только что полного энтузиазма и так содержательно отвечавшего на мои вопросы, но теперь видимо опять приунывшего, — пойдем.

Он собрал все бумаги в две папки, передавая одну из них мне. Я же был гораздо больше увлечен мыслями о будущем американской юриспруденции. Оборачиваться на Майка не было смысла, были только смутные надежды, что он не повторит «подвига» первого дня и пойдет за мной, а не останется смотреть мне в след.

Совещание началось со злорадных приветствий, но продолжилось в довольно спокойном ключе. Казалось, адвокат не особо хотел оправдывать своего клиента, а может просто не имел достаточного стимула, Майк же, старательно придерживаясь задуманных вопросов, ставил истца во все больше смущающую ситуацию. Сейчас стажер выглядел менее смущенно. За время, что я его знал, он всегда был испуганным, растерянным, но сейчас его лицо выражало меньший спектр эмоций, а голос дрожал не так сильно.

Истец испуганно начал поглядывать на своего адвоката — неужели тот не защитит? Но суровый мужчина в не самом лучшем костюме лишь напоминает условия сделки, пожимает плечами и говорит Майку, что разговор не имеет никакого смысла, когда есть такие прекрасные условия завершения этого неприятного дела. Интересно, как часто люди вообще ведутся на такие фразы? Он же почти открытым текстом говорит, что у них просто нет оснований, чтобы доказать невиновность, и сделка является их последним выходом. Даже во время его недолгого диалога с нашей клиенткой преобладала она, а ведь у кого, напомните мне, тут юридическое образование, кто тут должен доминировать?

Усмехаюсь и отворачиваюсь, оглядывая людей за стенами комнаты. Но я не слышу, чтобы Майк дал отпор. Я пропустил этот момент? Он молча передал им наши условия? 

Перевожу взгляд обратно и встречаюсь с вернувшимися обеспокоенными глазами стажера, нет, сейчас самое не подходящее время сомневаться. Он выглядит так странно — немного слабо, немного подавленно, как будто дело касается его самого, и именно он будет выплачивать штраф нашей клиентке после подписания бумаг. У меня где-то между ребер поселяется паника, она медленно хочет преобразоваться в гнев, почему Майк не может просто сделать так, чтобы наша клиентка, так пафосно сейчас поглядывающая на истца, была счастлива.

Проходит несколько долгих минут молчания, все в комнате это заметили, кроме Майка: адвокат самоуверенно откинулся на спинку стула, улыбаясь все сильнее; истец, начинающий понимать ситуацию, потихоньку отходит от страха за свою судьбу; даже стенографистка успела вопросительно поднять голову, окинув взглядом всех присутствующих. 

Я осторожно протянул руку за бумагами и положил раскрытую ладонь перед Майком. Он же, еле пересилив себя и прервав наш взгляд, тихо все опускает.

— Это наши последние условия, — разрываю я тишину, — если вы не подписываете, встретимся в суде.

Истец быстро пробегается по документам, медленно впадая в ступор от условий, переводит взгляд на теперь уже не такого беззаботного адвоката, но через некоторое время они все-таки подписывают, и бумаги быстро оказываются на моем конце стола.

— Это еще не конец, — произносит адвокат, адресуя реплику исключительно мне.

— Не время переходить на личности, — отвечаю я, — тем более, когда ты ни разу так и не выиграл.

Он лишь поправляет галстук, кидает какую-то незначительную фразу и покидает кабинет вместе со своим клиентом. Через несколько минут после него с милионом благодарностей и пожеланий помещение покидает и наша клиентка, шумно шаркая ногами по полу.

— Что это было? — я поворачиваюсь к Майку, давая ему шанс оправдать только что произошедшее, пока я не начну беспрестанно обвинять.

— Ты же сам составлял бумаги, — говорит он, не отрывая взгляд от стола, — ты знаешь, в чем дело.

Я вспоминаю бумаги, что некоторое время назад передал Майку, и не нахожу в них ничего противозаконного. Я помнил все слова и формулировки и не мог понять, что именно дало толчок для такого позорного завершения дела.

— Я не знаю, в чем дело, — медленно произношу я, — но это в любом случае не повод заваливать сделку.

— Не повод? — Майк резко поворачивается ко мне, — мы его практически обокрали. Этот мужчина подделал завещание, чтобы у него не отобрали последние деньги, — произносит он на одном дыхании, — а мы выставили такую сумму штрафа, что он теперь утонет в долгах.

— Стоп, — прервал я его, не давая полностью погрязнуть в угрызениях совести, — ты хочешь сказать, что нужно было провалить дело? Отобрать последнее у нашей клиентки?

Майк сделал попытку возразить, но я не хотел, чтобы он вставлял хоть слово, теперь была моя очередь говорить. Это станет первым уроком «Как стать адвокатом», и его нужно будет усвоить раз и навсегда.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ориентировались на ресурсы виновных? 

Теперь он еще больше хотел вставить какое-нибудь оправдание, его лицо стало выражать самое жалостливое выражение, которое я когда-либо видел, но ни один мускул, ни одна мышца моего лица не дрогнули. Все и всегда было и будет под моим контролем, Майк тоже будет под ним, на моей территории играют только по моим правилам.

— Давай сходим в тюрьму, отпустим всех, кто не смог выплатить налоги, потому что просто никогда не работал. Давай я начну доплачивать из своей зарплаты, что уж там, мне не жалко.

Стажер сдался, он отвел глаза, отъехал на стуле немного назад и оперся локтями об колени — теперь он смотрел на меня снизу вверх, но в глазах уже не было отчаяния, была некоторая подавленность, как будто я ломаю его, отрываю куски от души, но взамен не даю совершенно ничего. Хотя, может, так и было на самом деле, но я не имел никакого желания останавливаться и начинать его жалеть.

— Ладно, — меня остановило одно лишь воспоминание о том, что в свое время из меня выбили чуть ли не всю уверенность в справедливости, чего делать я не хотел ни с кем. Тем более некоторое время назад я определенно решил, что хочу воспитать достойного адвоката, а это значило, нужно иметь терпение, — просто запомни, что ты всегда должен придерживаться плана. У нас же был прекрасный план, который не дал бы противнику почувствовать ни капли своего преимущества.

— Будто оно было, — на секунду отрывая голову от опоры из рук, вставил Майк.

— А так они бы не испытывали ложных надежд, — завершил я.

Майк лишь вздохнул, но видимо предпочел взять мои слова за правду. 

— У тебя никогда не будет времени на раздумья, — подвел итог я, но, подумав, добавил, чтобы разъяснить наверняка, — в небе у тебя нет времени, чтобы думать. Если задумаешься — ты покойник.*

Мне всегда казалось, что цитатами бывает понятнее, их же сказали до нас, они принадлежат довольно умным и влиятельным людям. Не знаю, узнал ли Майк, но мне самому стало легче, будто я не повторил грехов моих воспитателей, как будто я сам стал выше и не дал еще одному юристу встать на неправильный путь, а, может, просто не дал ему сломаться, завершив все метания.

— Хорошо, — я поднялся и поднял папку с документами со стола, — пойдем, я дам тебе задание на следующие дни.

Майк нехотя поднялся с места и двинулся за мной в сторону кабинета. Мне же теперь нужно было решить стоит ли давать ему еще один шанс в переговорах, что означает, разбираться сегодня в записях стажера, а завтрашний день провести в том же порядке, что и сегодняшний, оставляя на собственные дела достаточно маленькое количество времени. Или же я мог больше такого не допускать, что определенным образом обязательно отразится на рекомендациях, что я оставляю каждый год всем, кто бывает у меня в «захвате».

Как только мы вошли в кабинет, я направился к своему рабочему столу и обернулся на Майка уже с такого властного ракурса. Он теперь выглядел немного менее зажатым, кажется, все сомнения, что поселились во время сегодняшнего совещания в его голове, уже отходили, и моя недолгая речь перемещалась в его мыслях на первый план, упорядочивая все. 

И именно от одного этого взгляда во мне проснулось что-то напоминающее надежду. Надежду на светлое будущее хоть одного адвоката из тех, кого я привез из Гарварда — пусть Майк не будет выставлен мною с позором, я решил дать ему еще один шанс стать достойным помощником на время своей летней стажировки, может, я напишу ему хорошие рекомендации. На столе все еще лежала стопка дел, что он разобрал за прошлую неделю, так что я вернулся к ней, перелистал верхние два дела и протянул более легкое, практически такое же элементарное, как сегодняшнее, Майку.

— Просто убедись, что мы выставим более выгодные для нашего клиента условия, — произнес я, надеясь на понимание и на то, что он додумается, какой редкий шанс ему выдается.

— Хорошо, — он поднимает на меня взгляд, — спасибо, такого больше не повторится.

Он разворачивается и уходит, а я почему-то ему верю, пусть исправит все, заставит меня думать, что способен изменить в себе хоть маленькую часть. Я отворачиваюсь к окну, желая отдохнуть хоть одну минуту, прежде чем окунусь в свое неподъемное дело незадачливого предпринимателя. 

— С каких пор ты не хочешь потопить корабль «Майк»? — звучит за моей спиной звонкий голос Донны, — я думала, ты ждешь момента, когда же сможешь прорубить ему дно.

— Он старается, — моментально отвечаю я, не желая отвечать на последующие вопросы.

— И именно поэтому великий Харви Спектер будет терпеть его провалы, — замечает она, а я почти чувствую, как она укоризненно смотрит на меня.

— Я не буду, — поворачиваюсь к ней и стараюсь, чтобы лицо выглядело как можно более безразличным, — это последний шанс.

— Как знаешь, — говорит она и, делая вид, что испугана, покидает мой кабинет.

Это действительно последний шанс, о чем тут думать. Главное, что я очень сильно надеялся, что он воспользуется им, что обязательно оправдает этот риск. А что потом будет, пока не было смысла думать. 

Я перевел взгляд на стол, за которым сегодня с утра мы обсуждали дела и заметил, что там лежат какие-то бумаги. Странно, ведь я собирал все листы в папки, наверное, эти каким-то образом успели выскользнуть, или просто я их не заметил за этой суматохой. Подняв первый лист, я увидел еще одну копию договора, что наш противник сегодня подписал, но вот другие листы точно были из дел, что еще оставались нерешенными, еще ждущими своих встреч или даже судов. Одна из бумаг как раз была из дела, что я дал только что Майку — кажется, что ее нужно было бы отдать, или хотя бы убедиться, что у него есть копия. Этот лист был с пометками, значит какую-то роль играл точно.

— Донна, — позвал я, выходя из кабинета, — ты отнесешь это Майку?

Она подняла на меня взгляд, откровенно говорящий «нет», но я сделал вид, что не вижу его, потому что я здесь главный, а секретари, вероятно, должны заниматься поручениями, не все же любят действовать самостоятельно.

Я сделал шаг обратно к кабинету, но издалека до меня донесся крик Луиса. И я бы не предал ему никакого значения, но он был какой-то уж слишком громкий, слишком неестественный, а потом я еще и различил голос отвечающего ему. Именно в этот момент я развернулся, забрал со стола Донны только что оставленный лист и двинулся на страшные звуки.

____  
* цитата из фильма "Лучший стрелок"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сфорцандо – внезапное и резкое акцентирование отдельных звуков или аккордов.   
> Глава так названа, потому что в ней подчеркивается линия отношений Харви/Майк. На данный момент это – их высшая точка отношений. Так же тут есть отсылка к последнему абзацу, где Харви решает выяснить, что происходит в офисе.


	14. Спиккато

Спиккато  
Тот момент, когда понимаешь, что больше шансов не будет. Ощущение, что лимит на них как раз только что истек. Вот заканчивается молчание, вот Харви резко поворачивается, а вот он уже совершенно однозначно дает понять, что сейчас будет плохо.

– Ты кем себя возомнил? – спрашивает он, глядя прямо мне в глаза, хотя сейчас казалось, что скорее в душу. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что не просто так сюда пришел? 

Я уже пытался что-то сказать, пытался на протяжении всей нашей сегодняшней встрече – около часа времени. Оказывается, бывают случаи, когда за это время один человек не успевает и слова в свое оправдание вставить, а второй не успевает высказать все, что хочет.

– Я дал тебе шанс, – строго произносит Харви, – а ты просто растоптал его и выбросил на свалку. Ты просто, – он сделал паузу, отводя взгляд. И только сейчас я заметил, что он был на какой-то совершенно особенной грани, в его глазах мелькали не только гневные порывы, там было и что-то похожее на разочарование. – Ты просто, – повторил он, – подтвердил, что все стажеры одинаковые.

***

 

А дело начиналось совсем не так, еще несколько дней назад все было прекрасно: я радовался, что хоть что-то в этом мире не пошло наперекосяк, что я смог справиться с заданием, в конце концов, я радовался, что смогу увидеть бабушку уже на этих выходных.

В среду, после того, как я провалился на своем первом допросе, а Харви объяснил мне, что это нормально, и даже почти убедил, что я смогу сделать в следующий раз все правильно, я довольно радостно шел к своему месте, надеясь, что Харви не просто так дал мне еще один шанс. Я шел по коридору, практически не оглядываясь на всех проходящих, мне было важно только дело. Я на ходу посмотрел бумаги и уже прокручивал выводы, что сделал по ним в понедельник, в голове. Странно, но это дело теперь казалось совсем не таким, каким я видел его несколько дней назад, – наверное, Харви удалось донести до меня какие-то мудрые мысли, мастерски перевернувшие некоторым мои убеждения.

Я надеялся, что уже к вечеру смогу доработать все, что требуется, и уже на следующий день принести Харви список свидетелей и полный перечень требований. 

Когда оставалось всего несколько метров до комнаты с помощниками, я увидел, что ко мне направляется невысокий мужчина. Я уже видел его здесь раньше, и он не производил на меня радужного впечатления, скорее наоборот отталкивал, уж не слишком сговорчивым и понимающим он выглядел. Но сейчас он почему-то улыбался и очень радостно поглядывал на людей вокруг.

– Ты Майк? – уточнил он, останавливая меня уже в проходе в комнату помощников.

– Да, – ответил я, прижимая к себе папку. Почему-то казалось, что он хочет от меня чего-то конкретного, а уточнение просто для приличия.

– А я Луис Литт, – представился он, – и я слежу за всеми новыми стажерами и помощниками.

Теперь он выглядел так, будто я должен был прямо сейчас встать перед ним на колени и произнести какую-нибудь надуманную речь, приправив ее лживой похвалой. Он не выглядел властно или пугающе, – таких качеств было даже у Харви больше, – этот человек был скорее нахальным, думалось мне, он не знает ничего о личном пространстве, а весь коллектив его довольно нерадостно приветствует.

– Хорошо, – кивнул я, – очень приятно.

Я аккуратно сделал несколько шагов назад, пытаясь уйти не столько к своему месту, сколько от него. Хотелось просто немного отодвинуться и продолжить слушать с безопасного расстояния. Хотя, я не был уверен, что слушать было нужно – ведь нам нечего было обсуждать, а ему, скорее всего, нечего было мне предложить или показать, так как я уже успел все изучить, а наставник, как мне известно, должен быть один.

– Как твои успехи? – спросил он, облокачиваясь на дверь. На его лице промелькнуло что-то отстраненное, заставляющее понять, что он просто хочет к чему-то подвести, ему точно не было интересно, как мои дела. Промелькнула мысль, что нужно спросить у кого-нибудь о нем потом, может Рейчел или даже Харви расскажут мне что-нибудь об этом человеке.

– Нормально, – я улыбнулся, – сегодня мы с Харви ходили на первый допрос.

– И как прошло? – Луис поднял бровь и сделал шаг в сторону места одного из сотрудников, сидящего здесь.

– Хорошо, – я опустил голову. Мне стало не по себе, вспоминая все, что я умудрился сделать. Странно, что моей выдержки не хватило на простой допрос, ведь и по адвокатской этике и по психологии, да практически по всем предметам, включая методику ведения допросов, у меня стояли довольно высокие оценки. А мне казалось, что оценки в Гарварде не так просто получить, и в подтверждение моих мыслей можно было привести огромное количество отчисленных студентов.

– А я слышал, что не очень хорошо, – выражение лица Луиса моментально поменялось, а конец фразы повис в воздухе. Теперь этот адвокат был более серьезным, хотя нотки иронии пролетали в его эмоциях, но в целом он был сердит, а злость свою полностью проецировал на меня.

– Мы все уладили, – добавил я, и я бы договорил фразу до конца, стал бы оправдываться, если бы Луис не приблизился ко мне и не приставил мне к губам свой холодный палец, заставляющий меня полностью забыть, что я хотел сказать.

– Никто не может мне врать.

В комнате повисла тишина, и, кажется, абсолютно все затихли. Было бы логично, если бы каждый взгляд в помещение сейчас был прикован к Луису, но все помощники наоборот постарались спрятаться, сделав вид, что ничего не замечают. Кто-то даже вышел из комнаты слишком торопливыми шагами.

– Я не, – начал я, но палец вернулся ко мне, напоминая, что сопротивления бесполезны.

– Ты должен просто послушать меня, – размеренно заявил Луис. – Я увольняю людей каждый день, чтобы ты понял, я могу уволить любого в этом помещении. И то, что ты здесь не работаешь не важно – пока ты здесь, я буду отслеживать каждый твой шаг. – в подтверждение своих слов он пальцами показывал в воздухе идущего человечка. – И в любую секунду я могу тебя настигнуть, – он сжал кулак, – я – акула. 

Я усмехнулся, теперь это казалось похожим на розыгрыш. Странно, что такие серьезные люди иногда могли себя вести так забавно, думаю, он легко может станцевать, спеть или, даже показать сценку с помощью теней. Интересно, у всех ли вокруг он вызывал такие эмоции?

Я осмотрел комнату и не нашел ни одного улыбающегося человека, все наоборот смотрели в экраны, в книги, листали какие-нибудь бумаги. Это небольшое наблюдение заставило усомниться, что это был розыгрыш, но улыбка совсем не хотел сходить с моего лица. Появилось некоторое ощущение легкости. Однако, я не мог знать, что люди вокруг участвовали в этой странной постановке, скорее всего этот человек действительно не шутил, так что я на всякий случай натянул обратно серьезное выражение лица и перевел взгляд на Луиса.

– Я не шучу, – произнес он, выпрямляясь и странно хмуря брови, – ты думаешь, я не видел твоего провала сегодня днем? Еще один раз так опозоришь всю фирму, вылетишь прямо из окна, – он показал в коридор, видимо руководствуюсь тем, что где-то дальше окно определенно есть.

Постепенно Луис начал добиваться своего – наверное, выражение моего лица начало показывать, что он меня напугал. Стало казаться, что он каждый день от кого-нибудь что-нибудь требует, что в ту ночь, когда я остался здесь, чтобы проверить несколько дел, я видел самую обычную картину – уставшие напуганные помощники пытались сделать все, чтобы угодить этому странному типу.

– Это – записи стенографистки, которые я взял, чтобы посмотреть на твои успехи, – он вытянул руку, разворачивая бумаги прямо передо мной, – ты не то, чтобы провалился. – он надуманно потянул эту фразу, – Любой, совершенно любой из этих ребят лучше. – Луис оглянулся и направился к одному из столов, – даже этот кретин лучше тебя.

Парень, на которого он показывал, подскочил на стуле, чуть не роняя несколько документов на пол. Он кинул всего один пугливый взгляд в мою сторону и продолжил что-то писать своими трясущимися руками, делая вид, что не замечает человека над ним.

– Даже он, – повторил Луис, – так что ты сейчас пойдешь туда, где ты делаешь все свои никуда не годные дела и завтра же вернешься с ними выполненными ко мне. – он начал кричать еще несколько фраз назад, но эти слова прозвучали слишком уж громко. – Ты понимаешь? Ты подвластен не только Харви, я – твой начальник.

Я почувствовал, как по телу проходит дрожь. Еще один человек, который вот так просто мною командует, я не был уверен, что вынесу такое давление, мне всегда нужно было за что-то ухватиться, а сейчас мысленный штурвал был так далеко от меня, что даже крыса, бежавшая с корабля, оказывала большее давление на капитана. И только сейчас, когда мне уже показалось, что я никогда не стану адвокатом, что все эти годы учебы были впустую, и что Харви напрасно дал мне еще один шанс, я услышал фразу, буквально вырывающую из этих угнетающих мыслей и дающую хоть немного надежды.

– Луис, – произнес, сейчас кажущийся таким спокойным и уже почти родным, голос, – просто уйди.

Я повернулся к Харви и уже был готов подойти к нему и поблагодарить за все, что он сделал для меня в этой жизни, хотя он ничего особо и не сделал, просто спас меня сейчас от этого человека. Но, стоп, а вдруг Луис действительно «акула» офиса, и все его боятся?

– Кто разрешал тебе разворачиваться? – прокричал сзади он, заставляя меня отступить на несколько шагов назад – теперь я мог видеть и Харви и Луиса одновременно, и не нужно было поворачиваться.

– Хватит, – Харви вновь поражал меня своими эмоциями, а, если быть точным, их отсутствием. Он практически вплотную подошел к Луису, держа руки в карманах, и при этих простых движениях он выглядел довольно эффектно. 

Луис же в это время странно морщился, кажется, боролся с внутренним желанием противостоять. Но, когда он отступил назад и развел руками, все вокруг поняли, что Харви выиграл. Странно, но теперь никто уже не сосредотачивался на работе, все активно наблюдали за словесной перепалкой. Может, здесь это обыденно. Дрожь медленно отступала, но мне все еще хотелось со всех ног бежать из офиса, куда-нибудь, где нет никого из этих людей.

Вдруг Харви резко развернулся ко мне и, проходя мимо, сказал:  
– Не за что.

Я же просто не успел ответить, да и отреагировать тоже не успел, так что, когда Луис начал что-то бубнить себе под нос и искоса на меня поглядывать, я решил, что просто обязан пойти за Харви и узнать, в чем дело. Тогда я развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся за ним через небольшой коридор.

Тем вечером я узнал о «давней борьбе двух сторон», но, конечно, не Харви мне это рассказал, это была Рейчел. Мы долго сидели у нее в кабинете, разговаривали о Луисе – я изображал его странные манипуляции с руками, она смеялась. В общем, хорошо, что со всей бумажной работой я успел справиться за некоторое время до этого, хорошо, что Харви вновь вернул мои мысли в нужное русло, указав, что мне не стоит делать, а что стоит. 

За среду, казалось, что прошел не один день, а целая неделя. Мне, наконец, показалось, что Харви действительно готов помочь, что коллектив на самом деле более слаженный, чем кажется, а высоты юриспруденции не такие недосягаемые. За этот день я успел ощутить и свою ничтожность, и свою значимость, и неизвестно, что бы преобладало, если бы правильные люди не ставили меня время от времени на место и не возвращали к реальности. 

Четверг же начался слишком стремительно, потому что мой будильник почему-то выключился, я проспал, но старый друг – велосипед успел быстро доставить меня на работу. В этот день я готовился показать Харви, что все-таки способен нормально вести допрос. Может, уже в конце дня Луис скажет, что он ошибся, хотя, я уже начинал понимать, что никто из моего окружения не говорит таких вещей, во всяком случае, мне.

Только зайдя в офис, я встретил Рейчел, которая настояла на том, что проводит меня до зала совещаний. Я не хотел соглашаться, потому что ей явно что-то было от меня нужно, но, честно говоря, времени не было ни на малейшую просьбу – только задания Харви, мне крайне необходимо было доказать, что я могу делать все правильно. Первые несколько минут она молчала, она просто шла рядом, прижимала руками к груди папки и смотрела куда-то вперед. Ее взгляд был немного грустный, но можно было списать это и на усталость. Вдруг, она повернулась ко мне, но темпа не сбавила, так что я наконец поверил, что она не хочет чего-то глобального. Однако, в таком случае у меня было еще меньше предположений, что же я мог такого сделать для помощника всего офиса.

– Слушай, – она поправила прядь волос, – Харви вчера вступился за тебя.

Это прозвучало и как утверждение и как вопрос одновременно, так что я не знал, что ответить. Но, анализируя вчерашнее, наверное, он так и сделал. Это странно отразилось от предыдущего складывающегося у меня в голове образа, образа сильно и властного, самоуверенного адвоката, которому все равно, что будет с людьми вокруг.

– Я просто считаю, – она выглядела все-таки немного озадачено, – что это действительно очень редко случается, так что, может, вы сработаетесь.

Она вяло улыбнулась, но для меня эти слова действительно были очень важны. Раньше я просто не думал о случившемся вчера, но теперь понимал, что, раз простая девушка из офиса, никак с Харви не связанная, это заметила, значит такое не характерно для Харви. 

Теперь я чувствовал неожиданный прилив сил. Я был на сто процентов уверен, что не могу провалить допрос, казалось, все вокруг так и кричит, что я не только могу все завершить, но и способен хорошо себя зарекомендовать. Я надеялся, что смогу произвести хорошее впечатление не только на Харви, но и на Луиса, я надеялся, что получу хорошие рекомендации и вернусь, если не сюда, то в другую хорошую фирму снова.

– Наверное, – ответил я. 

Рейчел даже не могла догадываться, какая энергия загорелась внутри меня, она совсем небольшим замечанием смогла подтолкнуть меня к более удачному исходу дня.

– Просто не потеряй это, – добавила она и, развернувшись, ушла.

Несколько минут я смотрел ей вслед, но неожиданно кто-то положил мне руку на плечо, заставляя не только отвлечься, но и вздрогнуть.

– Ты собираешься идти? – спокойно спросил Харви, показывая на комнату, где уже сидели незнакомые люди, вероятно, те самые, которых мы и ждали.

– Да, – быстро произнес я, полностью готовый к совещанию. Я расправил плечи и двинулся за Харви в кабинет.

Первая часть совещания прошла довольно хорошо, я задавал вопросы, истец отвечал, его защитник выражал некоторые свои требования. Мы сходились в некоторых местах, но в некоторых и приходилось не без помощи Харви доказывать, что мы имеем все права на такие вопросы. Все медленно двигалось, некоторые, до этого момента неподтвержденные, моменты подтверждались. Мне казалось, что лучше допроса я никогда не вел: вроде и эмоции были в порядке, и бумаги все были готовы, мой преподаватель ничего особенно не исправлял, а все вокруг довольно уважительно ко мне относились. 

Мы дошли до решающего момента – мне просто оставалось протянуть папку с файлами, которые сегодня утром были отредактированы Харви. Вот они – требования, которые перевешивали все дело на нашу сторону, теперь мы ставили условия отхода, а не человек, подавший иск. Вроде я должен был испытывать радость, но сомнения в правильности меня все еще не покидали. Вокруг меня за последнюю неделю собралось огромное количество юристов, легко пренебрегающих чужим мнением, но я все еще продолжал чувствовать стыд. Обычный стыд – ведь не каждый из осуждаемых людей знал, что так попадет, многие даже не подозревали, что столкнутся с такими трудностями.

Но, оттолкнув от себя все сомнения, так плохо повлиявшие на мою самооценку вчера, я взял со стола ту самую заветную папку и открыл ее. Быстро пробежавшись по списку требований, я понял, что тут что-то не так – еще вчера вечером, когда я положил Харви на стол этот документ, тут было все совсем не так. Вот огромная сумма, которая еще вчера была в раза три меньше, вот требование об аресте, что вчера было исправительными работами, а вот и немаленькая компенсация морального ущерба, что вообще вчера тут не фигурировала. 

Я перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на Харви, что вызвало довольно долгую паузу. Неужели все повторяется? Стенографистка переводит на меня взгляд, Харви вопросительно поднимает бровь, еще один, совершенно не связанный со вчерашним, адвокат придвигается к столу с самодовольной улыбкой. Почему я не могу просто передать этот лист? Может потому, что я изучил этого человека, подавшего заявление, от и до, ведь он совершенно не заслужил такого, я же адвокат, разве я не могу предостеречь его от таких огромных расходов? Разве моя работа – топить людей? 

Я делаю глубокий вздох и перевожу взгляд на нашего клиента. Он сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрит на истца с некоторым превосходством. Наверное, он единственный, кто не заметил такой долгой паузы, потому что в его мимике, в его позе, в его жестах, даже во взгляде ничего не изменилось. Может, Луис прав и хотел просто меня предостеречь от последующих неудач? 

– Вот, – наконец произношу я, – это наши требования.

Прозвучало менее чем убедительно, но листок бумаги вызвал довольно большой ажиотаж, привлекая гораздо больше внимания, чем моя неуклюжая реплика. Я опять наблюдал страх в глазах истца, опять видел безразличие его защитника. Почему это происходит со мной? Нет, мне нельзя о таком думать. Теперь и впредь я пообещал запрещать себе все мысли о сочувствии, особенно, если мне захочется сочувствовать на будущей работе.

Следующие пятнадцать минут на подписание и ни к чему не приводящее упорство прошли как-то странно. Я провел всего два допроса, но уже начал понимать, что это – просто формальность, как бы «показуха» перед клиентами, в это время оба юриста просто перекинулись парочкой обидных фраз, припомнили друг другу, кто больше побеждал, а потом однозначно заявили, кто победил, а кто проиграл, что было понятно и до этого несодержательного диалога. 

Это время я потратил на отвлечение своих мыслей от опять поселившегося сочувствия, я старался не броситься в отчаяние, и не начать молить всех богов, чтобы Харви не заметил этого. Он же дал мне второй шанс, он же не мог дать его просто так? Я очень надеялся, что самостоятельного выхода из ступора будет достаточно, чтобы он не обратил должного внимания на происшествие.

– Спасибо за эту сделку, – произнес наш клиент, как только все остальные покинули помещение, – Харви, если бы не ты, я бы не знаю, что делал.

Харви пожал ему руку, упомянул, что клиент теперь у него в долгу, а за такой короткий срок выполнения он еще больше должен, я улыбнулся и тоже принял благодарности. Но теперь, когда этот человек собрался уходить, мне действительно стало страшно за свою дальнейшую судьбу, неужели я не смогу продолжать вот так работать.

– Выход я сам найду, – клиент подмигнул и вышел за дверь.

Харви молча направился в том же направлении, но, придержав дверь, показал, что хочет того, чтобы я пошел за ним. Самая долгая минута моей жизни, самые быстрые удары сердца, и, казалось, самые тихие коридоры за все время, что я только здесь был. Непробиваемый взгляд Донны прямо перед заходом в кабинет только добавил желания выпрыгнуть в окно, как мне вчера и предлагалось. Я вошел внутрь помещения, неожиданно ставшего для меня слишком маленьким. Некуда было спрятаться, каждый угол можно было оглядеть из любой точки, да еще и прозрачные стены давали понять, что все проходящие обязательно обратят внимание на эмоции одного из директоров.

– Я дал тебе второй шанс, – медленно произнес Харви, опираясь руками о стол и поднимая взгляд прямо на меня.

– Но я думал, – начал я, но встретился с безразличным взглядом.

– Мне совершенно все равно, что ты думал, – сказал Харви, – я дал тебе второй шанс, а ты его провалил. Отличное начало, только продолжать больше не хочется. Возьми папки с того стола и сделай всю бумажную работу как можно быстрее.

После этих слов он сел за стол и, откатившись на стуле к окну, начал вдумчиво смотреть вдаль. Я же предпочел больше не возражать, да и вообще не говорить. Просто сделал, что он сказал и ушел. А на душе стало так плохо, будто я не просто не оправдал его надежд, но и отрезал для себя ту тонкую ниточку доверия, которого еще между нами не было, но оно как раз начало бы зарождаться, будь я решительней. 

Уже на следующий день я проверил несколько бумаг. Было странно, что тут были несколько совершенно не относящихся ни к одному делу договоров, но я решил, что, раз они тут, значит им тут место, и начал именно с них. Один договор был договором нескольких довольно больших фирм не просто о сотрудничестве, они хотели создать большой и прочный фундамент для картеля. 

Проходя такие темы в университете, я никогда не думал, что такие вещи происходят прямо с заключением договора, всегда казалось, что главы фирм тайно собираются в каком-нибудь заброшенном подвале и тихонько зачитывают свои условия, и что именно будут делать для поддержки друг друга. Я пролистал много первоисточников и нашел очень хороший прецедент, который мог выстроить прекрасную линию защиты. Честно говоря, я не сразу понял, за какую сторону мы боремся – документы то у меня явно были не все, но, немного разобравшись в последующих бумагах – записях с совещаний с участием Харви и обвиняющей стороны, я узнал и имя клиента, и что он хочет.

Утром я сходил к Рейчел и попросил у нее записи стенографиста. Она искренне удивилась и не хотела их мне давать, разрешив только взглянуть с экрана своего компьютера. Теперь, уже перепечатав все по памяти на своем ноутбуке и распечатав все под паролем другого стажера, я чувствовал, что веду себя немного незаконно. Конечно, Харви должен был дать мне больше бумаг, раз дал мне это дело, но и я не должен был просить недостающего у кого-то кроме него. Вот и теперь я пользовался своей памятью просто из-за того, что боюсь подойти к Харви. 

Мне все еще было не по себе из-за произошедшего. Я очень надеялся, что он простит меня и даст еще один последний шанс, потому что если он не сделает этого, то всю свою практику я буду страдать от огромного количества бумаг. Может с большим количеством встреч с клиентами я смогу научиться сдерживать свои эмоции? Просто я никогда не мог этого делать, а теперь понял практическую необходимость этого в выбранной профессии. 

Этот день я планировал целиком и полностью посвятить какому-нибудь полностью предоставленному мне делу, но эти несколько бумаг так и не давали забыть о себе. Я прочитал все допросы, просмотрел документы, вспомнил, на какие именно случаи это дело походит, и был полностью уверен, что, когда заявлюсь с этим к Харви, он обязательно скажет, что я не безнадежен. Честное слово, большего мне и не было нужно. 

Но время так просто не хотело проходить, оно тянулось, а я в это время просто не мог ничем не заниматься, так что еще одно жилищное дело целых несколько долгих часов не выпускало меня даже попить воды. 

После недели работы в библиотеке, я начал замечать, что свет здесь работает не в полную силу, хотя, скорее всего тут было слишком много теней от высоких шкафов. Свет моей настольной лампы наоборот был очень даже сильным, так что, когда я переводил взгляд от документов, находящихся под ней, на кого-то, прошедшего мимо, глаза начинали слезиться, а иногда и появлялись какие-то туманности, и темнота не отпускала несколько долгих секунд. Это не сильно мешало, но я начал скучать по нормальному рабочему месту, которого у меня никогда не было, но, я думаю, если я наладил бы отношения с начальником, оно могло бы появиться.

Долго, тяжело, изматывающее, но время доползло до восьми часов вечера – я считал, что это было самым лучшим временем, чтобы пойти к Харви. Весь этот день я не видел его, я вообще просидел его в библиотеке, стараясь не высовываться без веской причины. А сейчас был момент истины.

– Можно? – я первый раз с самого момента прибытия сюда спрашивал у Донны разрешения на вход в кабинет Харви.

Она лишь слегка кивнула, даже не подняв на меня глаза, но, было ощущение, что взглядом проводила довольно пристальным.

– Привет, – произнес я, проходя в кабинет, – я сделал одно дело, и еще вот это.

Я положил папку с жилищным вопросом, а на него несколько бумаг по делу с картелем на стол Харви. Казалось, из кабинета выкачали весь воздух, потому что другого объяснения своему странному состоянию я не находил. Говорят, задыхаясь, человек чувствует последние секунды, как целые часы времени, так вот у меня было совершенно так же. 

– Что это? – Харви произнес это скорее грозно, чем просто интересуясь. Он поднял на меня взгляд и ткнул пальцем в отдельные документы, – я не давал тебе этого.

– Это было, – я показал на стол, с которого вчера взял папки, – вместе с другими, и я взял их. – я сделал шаг обратно к столу, мне хотелось показать, что именно я сделал, – тут просто этого не хватало, я попросил это, и вот тут есть решение.  
Харви не стал долго во все вникать, он точно был не доволен происходящим, а я не понимал, почему реакция именно такая. Он резко встал и вышел из-за стола ко мне, теперь он стоял совсем рядом со мной, и, казалось, он смотрел на меня свысока, я не знал, что делать, меня просто переполнял страх.

– Это, – он взял бумажки с допросов, – я тебе точно не давал. Это Рейчел?

– Да, – сказал я, но, когда он направился к двери, добавил, – нет, я просто попросил у нее…

Но он уже шел по направлению к ее кабинету, так что мне оставалось только кинуться за ним чуть ли не бегом.

– Харви, – звал я, – она только дала посмотреть, – я дотронулся до его плеча, только сейчас понимая, как же сильно я подставил Рейчел, перепечатав эти реплики, – я сам все перепечатал.

Он остановился и прижал к моей груди листы бумаги, останавливая меня.

– Ты сам напечатал все эти переговоры, – утвердительно сказал он, – но вот только ты не мог напечатать все в точности, как было, ты же не стенографист, что тогда работал.

Он пошел дальше слишком стремительно, и я смог догнать его только на пороге кабинета Рейчел, уже через несколько минут после того, как Харви был там. Я поймал растерянный взгляд девушки и увидел очень сердитый, готовый выжечь все внутренние органы, взгляд Харви, он смотрел прямо в душу. Я буквально покрылся холодным потом, именно сейчас Рейчел обвиняли в том, что она незаконно дала мне бумаги, которые она мне не давала, а я даже не мог ее защитить, я не знал, что делать.

– Они есть только у тебя, – настаивал Харви, – а я не давал разрешения кому-либо лезть в мои дела.

– Но бумаги, – возразил я, врываясь в беседу. Я не надеялся, что он меня услышит, ведь предыдущие фразы он мастерски игнорировал.

– Я не давал их тебе, – Харви повернулся ко мне и снова оказался слишком близко, чтобы я смогу хотя бы дышать. 

Ярое обсуждение продолжалось несколько минут, пока не довело Рейчел до полной истерики, и она не выбежала из кабинета. Я было хотел кинуться за ней и бесконечно долго извиняться, но решил, что просто обязан собрать все свое мужество в кулак и доказать Харви, что это сделал я, а бедная девушка тут и близко не была.

– Я докажу, – уверенно сказал я, и, как ни странно, эта фраза хорошо подействовала – Харви был весь во внимании.

Мы вернулись в его кабинет, и он, как я и просил, дал мне любую совершенно произвольную книгу. Я прочитал несколько первых страниц и попросил открыть мне любой текстовый редактор. Я никогда в жизни так не волновался, все мысли путались, выдавая мне то сценарий любительской пьесы, написанный в старшей школе, то сказки, которые мне читала бабушка. Однако сосредоточиться все же пришлось, и я с большими усилиями и несколькими недолгими, но достаточными, чтобы опять вникнуть в мысль, паузами, продолжал набирать текст. Не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, что Харви сейчас не понимает, что происходит. Обычно я испытывал гордость за свою память и предъявлял содеянное с гордой улыбкой, но сейчас, допечатав, оборачиваться не хотелось. Я боязливо обернулся и встретился с безразличным, но немного более теплым взглядом, совсем чуть-чуть отличавшимся от того, что я видел совсем недавно. Вообще, сколько я не был знаком с этим человеком, у него всегда было безразличное выражение лица – я невольно начал привыкать.

– Если я проверю еще раз, – уточнил Харви, глядя в экран, – то я получу то же самое?

Я просто кивнул, не зная, что добавить. 

Минута молчания закончилась так же быстро, как Харви начал кричать, когда я пришел к нему. Он явно не успокоился, но на одну задачу стало меньше, и это радовало нас обоих. Он выставил меня из своего кабинета с чем-то отдаленно похожим на прощание, но на самом деле им не являющимся. И теперь я находился в еще большем замешательстве – простил ли он меня, как много масла в огонь я подлил, каким шансом будет еще один. Уже четвертым, пятым? Я вот так просто сам вырыл себе яму, благодаря своей памяти взял и не только не выпутал себя из неприятностей, но и запутался в них еще больше. Теперь я уж точно думал, что погрязну в бумажной работе и буду самым счастливым человеком, когда отсюда уеду.

Я пошел искать Рейчел, потому что извинения перед хоть одним человеком было бы удачей, уж слишком много обиженных и оскорбленных мною за последнее время развелось. Но ее нигде не было, я прошел по всем помещениям по несколько раз, и, когда совершенно точно убедился, что даже ее вещей в офисе не осталось, я ушел в библиотеку – собирать и свои вещи. Все-таки в вечер пятницы хотелось быть дома, а не здесь.

Но на столе я нашел записку от Донны, в которой говорилось, что Харви может быть и даст мне еще один шанс, если я приеду на одну встречу с клиентом завтра. Время, адрес и пожелание не слишком сильно бесить Харви – замечательно. Работа в субботу – почему бы и нет, если уж я погряз в таких нелепых происшествиях.

Однако и этому не суждено было произойти. Череда неудач закончилась полным провалом, меня постигла самая жуткая неудача, которая только могла – Тревор. Как только я измотанный и уставший вместе с кучкой папок приехал домой, я понял, что что-то не так. Во-первых, дверь была открыта, но мой мозг это не так сильно волновало, как полная темнота и жуткий запах травки, окутавшие всю мою квартиру. Резкий удар, какие-то крики, мое неудачное сопротивление, и вот уже виднеется продолжающаяся полоса неудач, которая никогда не закончится. Харви никогда не простит меня, потому что и в субботу я не приду на совещание, и потом не позвоню, а в понедельник если и вырвусь, то с жуткими проблемами.

***

 

Я не мог поверить, в то, что это действительно происходит. Вот она – реальность. Три дня на прошлой неделе я походил через жуткие моральные мучения, я пытался что-то изменить, но у меня решительно ничего не получалось, я шел к цели, я делал то, что требовалось, я даже доказал Харви, что я на что-то способен. А теперь я все моментально потерял. 

– Ты посмел не прийти, куда нужно, – произнес Харви, – а теперь можешь просто освободить свое рабочее место.

Я мог бы обвинить в этом Тревора – он никогда не приносил ничего хорошего, от него всегда были лишь неприятности, но моя вина тоже здесь присутствовала. Я бы мог дать ему отпор, я бы мог хоть после конца совещания позвонить Харви, мог умолять о прощении – все лучше, чем просто отсыпаться, как сделал я. Не мог поднять свое слегка избитое Тревором тело тогда, теперь я не смогу поднять всех бумаг, что буду заполнять, а потом мои рекомендации просто сотрут, оставив лишь что-то вроде «он полный кретин», написанное самим Харви Спектером, и ведь не поспоришь. Я потер отекший глаз, забыв про больной синяк, красовавшийся под ним, и вышел из кабинета. 

Кто теперь знает, что будет завтра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спиккато – штрих, который получается путем сбрасывания смычка на струны с небольшой высоты. Звук получается короткий и прерывистый. Мне всегда казалось, что звук напоминает дрожь.  
> Глава названа так, потому что главные герои отталкиваются друг от друга с каждым разом все дальше, но они просто не могут отойти далеко друг от друга.


	15. Семь шагов страха

13.  
Я вышел из здания и просто не знал, что делать дальше. Мыслей в голове не было, были только эмоции, накатывающие волнами так неожиданно, что было сложно осознать, когда именно мое настроение переходило в другое русло. 

Взглянув на небо, грусть резко поменяла направлении – я почувствовал, что зря так сильно забиваю голову всеми делами. Почему я не могу просто расслабиться? Почему каждый этап в своей жизни я стремлюсь преодолеть с наибольшей выгодой, с наибольшей выгодой для самого себя? И можно ли вообще считать все мои достижения выгодой? Разве есть в мире точно определение этого понятия, прямо утверждающее, к чему стремиться, и что именно нужно для счастья? 

Несколько минут я стоял и смотрел за облаками, но какой-то мужчина неуклюже задел меня плечом. 

— Извините, — произнес он, быстро направляясь к зданию. У него в руках было большая черная папка, костюм смотрелся очень внушительно, но сам он не выглядел слишком деловым, он наверняка работал помощником. 

Я вздохнул, поднял еще раз взгляд на облака, но мысли прошли и больше не хотели возвращаться на прежний путь. Я посмотрел в сторону лавки с сосисками, но еды мне хотелось еще меньше, чем услышать еще раз разочарованный голос Харви.

— Можешь освободить свое рабочее место… — продолжало крутиться у меня в голове. И как бы я не пытался, как бы я не хотел оставить эту фразу, она покрыла каждый участок моего сознания, и я просто обязан был придумать способ, как избавиться от нее.

В первой половине дня оказаться в самом сердце Нью-Йорка казалось несколько странным. Да, я много гулял по своему родному городу, но, чтобы с самого утра настроение так сильно упало, и я совершенно один проходил мимо небоскребов, наполненных офисами с кучей трудящихся людей, и с каждой минутой все больше осознавал свою ничтожность – такое впервые. Я поймал себя на мысли, что бессознательно иду вперед по улице, даже не замечая этого. Путь не оказался внушающим, но я заметил, что мне не хочется ни возвращаться, ни идти дальше, а третьего выхода из сложившейся ситуации просто не было, так что нужно было решить, куда отправиться, или хоть найти подходящее для моих пессимистичных мыслей место.

Вообще на улице было довольно жарко – солнце не щадило меня никогда, а теперь, казалось, взялось за меня с двойной силой. Черный костюм, конечно, имел для солнца некоторый приоритет, но мне казалось, что светило так ко мне категорично исключительно из-за моих поступков. Голова почему-то потяжелела, а руки просто начали опускаться при одной мысли, что мне нужно будет вернуться в офис, посмотреть Харви в глаза, может даже встретиться с Джессикой, или опять испытать на себе шутки Луиса. И что теперь делать? 

Страшные картинки с бешенной скоростью начали сменяться у меня в голове, все больше подробностей ужасного распятия бедного стажера на названии фирмы начало проявляться с помощью моей фантазии. Спасибо, воображение, ты всегда понимало, что именно мне нужно в трудную минуту. 

Неожиданно я осознал, что мой велосипед остался прикован к стоянке у офиса. Что ж, теперь он останется там на некоторое время – ни сил, ни желания туда возвращаться не было. Зато зародилась идея, что я хочу вернуться домой и врезать Тревору так, чтобы он больше обо мне и не вспоминал никогда. Первый раз за все наше общение захотелось дать отпор, такой, какой он сможет понять, ведь он никогда не мог заметить, что мне не нравится что-то в его поведении, не видел, как я кривлюсь от одного упоминания о какой-то его новой идее.   
Буквально в десятке метров от меня виднелась автобусная остановка, и я был более чем уверен, что через несколько минут прибудет автобус – расписание тут не менялось годами, и я читал его как раз перед отъездом в Гарвард. И я не ошибся, стоило мне подойти, на перекрестке показался довольно старый автобус, медленно покачивающийся из стороны в сторону.

Прямо рядом со мной собралось еще несколько человек, и, как только автобус подъехал, все начали поочередно проскальзывать в душный салон. Странно, на самом деле, что он оказался таким душным, я был уверен, что везде сейчас есть кондиционеры, да и они работали, что можно было заметить по шуму, но, тем не менее, я чувствовал, как влажный и тяжелый воздух подступает к легким большим давящим комком. Оставалось только надеяться, что на дорогах нет пробок, и путь не затянется на слишком большое время. 

Как бы больно мне не было, но выйти у здания офиса пришлось — оставлять велосипед не хотелось на ночь, пусть он даже и был прикреплен к забору. Лучше было сделать это сейчас, ведь потом возвращаться сюда захочется еще меньше. Я пробрался к самому выходу и настроился на быстрый забег. Если все сложится, я успею забежать в этот же автобус, только уже с моим двухколесным другом.

Двери открылись, выпуская меня на свободу. Меня моментально вынесло толпой, и я оказался на полпути к велосипеду практически сразу. Несколько умелых движений и я уже бежал обратно — все это время сердце стучало где-то в районе горла, я молился, чтобы никто меня не узнал, и старался сам не оглядываться. 

Эта минута прошла так быстро, что, глядя из окна автобуса и облокачиваюсь на свой велосипед, мне показалось, что я и не совершал этого мимолетного поступка. Будто так и зашел в автобус. Вот только срывающееся дыхание меня выдавало, но с ним я смог справиться уже минут через шесть, хотя, будь тут больше свежего воздуха, я бы справился быстрее.

Несколько миловидных бабушек сидели прямо передо мной и обсуждали свои покупки, погоду, лекарства и внуков. Они не пытались сказать что-нибудь неприятное о людях вокруг и всем своим донельзя домашним видом наталкивали на мысли о спокойной жизни пожилых людей. Мне было действительно интересно за ними наблюдать, и я изо всех сил старался сосредоточиться именно на это разговоре и не начать анализировать остальной контингент автобуса. Меня окружало не малое количество студентов и рабочих, спешащих или не очень. Все они были чем-то заняты, и даже кучка учащихся, стоящая у двери, не была увлечена беседой – каждый держал в руках какую-либо книгу и не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. 

За окном начали мелькать однотипные дома – а значит, мое пребывание в этом транспортном средстве подходило к концу, и мне даже стало немного грустно из-за того, что я не узнаю, почему внук Эллы – Джон не пошел в школу в этом году и остался в детском саду еще на год. Я сделал несколько шагов к двери и нажал на кнопку оповещения водителя о том, что следует открыть двери на этой остановке.

Еще несколько мерных покачиваний и автобус с характерным звуком затормозил у небольшой пустынной остановки. Совсем не удивительно, что здесь никто не выходил, и никто не заходил, тут располагалось множество домов, но они были в основном жилые, и ни один занятой человек не ехал в такое время домой. 

Я вышел из автобуса и даже удивился свежему воздуху, неожиданно ударившему в нос, – успел свыкнуться с духотой. Несмотря на то, что мысли успели проясниться за непродолжительную поездку, в голове опять начала пульсировать жажда высказать Тревору все, что набралось за многие годы общения. Я развернулся и пошел через переулок к своему дому.

Быстро взбежав по лестнице и оставив велосипед рядом с детской коляской моей соседки, я открыл входную дверь и оказался в недлинном коридоре. Вот она, моя квартира, оставалось всего несколько шагов до нее, а, следовательно, всего несколько шагов до того, как моя злость найдет на ком отыграться. Не хотелось думать о последствиях, хотелось, чтобы все произошедшее за последние дни можно было исправить. 

Я резко открываю дверь, но не вижу в квартире признаков Тревора. В гостиной его нет. Прохожу вглубь комнаты и прислушиваюсь, кажется, его нет и в ванной, тогда я захожу в спальню, но и там его не нахожу. В итоге я падаю на диван и обхватываю голову руками. Почему его здесь нет? Куда он мог пойти? Зачем я хотел выместить злость на нем, ведь я знаю, что он все равно ничего не поймет и продолжит надоедать мне своими дурацкими выходками. Разве не у каждого есть друг, за которого бывает стыдно, и от которого всю свою жизнь хочется избавиться, но по каким-то причинам ты просто не можешь этого сделать – ведь тогда ты встанешь на одну ступень с ним. 

Я начал валить всю вину на себя, и это казалось таким естественным. Почему всегда нужно искать крайнего, если все мои действия могу контролировать лишь один я, и никто другой не может за них отвечать. Еще позавчера я готовился ко встрече с клиентом Харви, я что-то выписывал, сделал прекрасное заключение и множество вариантов действий. Все казалось таким реальным, препятствия ничтожными, и я всегда бы хотел чувствовать то спокойствие, тот азарт и ту силу, что были со мной в те минуты. Зачем же тогда я променял эти чувства на радостную встречу с Тревором, ведь я прекрасно знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Еще я знал, что он не остановится, когда он первый раз замахнулся на меня, конечно, ведь он был зол, его еле вытащили из участка друзья, а я просто сидел в стороне и наслаждался своей жизнью. Я думал, что если он побьет меня, то станет легче не только ему, но и мне, однако в итоге именно мне досталось за внешний вид, а ему то что, ему дресс-код нигде не нужен.

Все эти мысли шквалом обрушились на меня, и я не знал, куда от них деться, вокруг было столько других забот, но эмоции от всего произошедшего за последние дни были куда сильнее бытовых забот.

Через несколько минут этого странного, немного похожего на истерику, состояния, я все-таки заставил себя прийти в относительно нормальное состояние. Сам виноват – самому и нужно исправлять. Прямо передо мной, в окружении мусора, пустых бутылок и огромного количества сваленных на пол вещей, лежала внушительная стопка папок из «Пирсон Спектер». Я протянул к ней руку и взял верхнюю. Это оказалось одно из последних дел, к которому я заполнял формы, хорошо, что я успел подать все в сроки, и это просто еще одна копия описания произошедшего, а то бы это присоединилось к бесчисленным провалам последнего времени. 

Я взял еще одну папку и неожиданно для самого себя увидел там ошибку, одну из тех маленьких ошибок, меняющих все. Я, как и любой другой человек, ненавидел такие ошибки за то, что их сложнее всего искать, ведь они в самом начале дел, чуть ли не на титульной странице, и туда хочется лезть в последнюю очередь, надеясь, что там-то уж точно все хорошо. 

Мне кажется, что это все уже не важно, что это заметил и кто-нибудь другой, при этом вспомнив меня как плохой пример для подражания. Я резко закрываю папку, тем не менее, довольно аккуратно откладываю ее к остальным и направляюсь на кухню – может там осталось что-нибудь съедобное. 

Однако ничего кроме недопитой бутылки виски я не нахожу. Делать нечего, ни настроения, ни собеседника, ни перспектив у меня все равно не предвидится – беру бутылку и ухожу на удобный и такой мягкий диван, он еще и ни такое со мной переживал, сможет составить мне компанию и в такой ситуации. 

Кажется, выпив больше четверти бутылки залпом, я уснул, потому что после этого перед глазами пролетело бесчисленное количество дьяволов в виде Луиса, множество смеющихся надо мной учителей, начиная с воспитателей детского сада, а закончилась вся эта идиллия Эллой из автобуса, которая рассказывала своей собеседнице о том, что самый глупый, неприятный и невоспитанный молодой человек из автобуса так сильно врезался ей в память, что помирать бы скорее нужно, а то сниться начнет. 

А разбудило меня простое сообщение – оказывается, сон был очень чутким. Я поднял телефон и быстро пробежался сонным взглядом по нескольким коротким строкам высветившегося сообщения. «Чтобы завтра был в офисе. Джессика».

Меня опять захватил страх, а мозг вновь начал воспроизводить страшные сценки, показывающие множество путей, как могут надо мной надсмехаться все окружающие люди. Я прочувствовал всеми клеточками тела тот стыд, что еще не готов был испытать, да и не хотел бы вообще когда-либо. 

Моя голова, к счастью, не казалась тяжелой, но и проверять я это не хотел. За окном смеркалось, что означало приближение ночи, я нащупал около дивана бутылку, проглотил все оставшееся содержимое, и уснул гораздо более беспечным сном, надеясь проснуться завтра и понять, что все, только что произошедшее, было всего лишь глупым и чересчур реальным сном. 

Я проснулся от слишком резкого будильника. Почему у меня на звонке стояла именно эта песня? Неужели я всегда хотел получить какое-нибудь нервное заболевание, просто проснувшись утром? 

Я медленно встал с дивана, на котором вчера благополучно уснул. За окном уже было достаточно светло — плюсы лета. Обычно в такое время года из-за этого света мне довольно плохо спалось, но сегодня явно был не тот день, я готов был уснуть обратно, только перебраться на удобную кровать не помешало бы. 

Волнение неприятно сдавливало все мои внутренние органы. Казалось, от предстоящей встречи зависит слишком многое. Так ли это? Чего мне ждать? Я полностью погряз в своих мыслях, окружающий мир сейчас волновал меня меньше всего, и от этого я периодически натыкался то на дверь, то на шкаф, то на мусор, валяющийся по квартире. 

Если раньше, буквально трое суток назад, я был уверен в правильности своего выбора, с упоением наблюдал за стажерами, трудящимися слишком долго и упорно на своих рабочих местах, то сейчас я уже не так был всем доволен. Разве я попал бы в такую ситуацию, выбери я другое место стажировки? Нет, не попал бы. Я был бы в совершенно другом месте, на минуточку, не менее серьезном и влиятельном месте. Наверное, там были бы совершенно другие люди, может они бы более уважительно относились к другим.

Я встряхнул головой — нечего тут думать о вечном, когда следует спешить на встречу с Джессикой. Быстро окинув взглядом комнату, убеждаясь в том, что ничего не забыто, я поспешил покинуть дом.

Сегодня на улице было попрохладнее, но от этого в костюме не было менее душно. Я чувствовал, как не очень приятная, ненатуральная ткань местами прилипает к коже, и от этого хотелось побыстрее попасть в любое помещение с хорошим кондиционером. Именно сейчас я пожалел, что поехал на велосипеде — утреннее солнце то не щадит. 

За несколько кварталов до офиса велосипед как-то сам начал замедляться. Хорошо, что я еще не опаздывал, ведь быстрее ехать не хотелось — встреча с Джессикой все еще казалась чем-то слишком страшным и совершенно непредсказуемым. Практически всю дорогу я размышлял о происходящем сейчас, проговаривал в голове миллионы вариантов речи, которую мне рано или поздно видеться сказать Харви. Да, он не захочет на меня и посмотреть, но я же не могу уйти из офиса не извинившись. Что я буду за человеком, если вовремя не признаю своих ошибок! 

Несмотря на мои попытки оттянуть этот момент, рано или поздно я должен был подъехать к офису. Медленно припарковывая велосипед, я старался направить поток своих мыслей куда угодно, в любые самые непонятные и самые нелюбимые мною дали, только бы не придумывать самые жуткие встречи с Джессикой, которые только могут произойти. Слишком много мыслей, слишком много фраз, которые способны фактически жизни лишить, слишком много вариантов развития событий, и абсолютно все в моей голове. Лекции по психологии, дедукции, логике и теории вероятности именно сейчас пошли в практическое применение. 

В то время как я продолжал отчитывать свою память, настало время встречи с Джессикой. Я глубоко вздохнул и спокойно развернулся лицом к зданию. Будь, что будет! Веди больше бояться нечего, ну, выгонят меня со стажировки, и что после этого? Я же не совсем глупый, меня ждет нормальная работа, мое образование всё равно будет прекрасным. 

Самые длинные двадцать семь шагов в моей жизни произошли только что. С каждым я чувствовал, будто тяжелый камень опускается мне на плечи, и вся получившаяся гора так больно давила, что я был готов упасть на полпути к входу в здание и больше никогда и никуда отсюда не двигаться. 

— Майк, — раздался размеренный голос, и я сразу повернулся в сторону, откуда он слышался, — ты должен подняться наверх и, делая вид, будто ничего не было, попросить у Харви новое задание, — сказала она, все это время уверенно глядя прямо мне в глаза, — ты понял?

Эта фраза как раскат грома обрушилась на меня. Такая выверенная, точная, то слишком тяжелая для понимания. Она пронеслась слишком быстро, но затронула все чувства одновременно. Казалось, мы с Джессикой говорили несколько часов, а не те сорок секунд, которые ушли на эти слова. Я откровенно ничего не понял. Мне нужно идти к нему? Что все это значит? В этом офисе вообще хоть что-то может иметь простое логичное объяснение? Но показывать все эти мысли я не решился. Какое-то странное чувство образовалось где-то в районе моей груди, будто Джессика говорила какие-то истины, полностью забытые мною, являющиеся естественными в своем роде. Единственно правильными.

— Сейчас? — тихо спросил я, надеясь, что она отрицательно покачает головой. Мой голос звучал довольно испугано, я неожиданно осознал с какой неуверенностью говорил, как замерло и напряглись все мое тело.

Джессика усмехнулась, и я действительно не понял чему, но ее легкий кивок в сторону входной двери дал более чем исчерпывающий ответ на мой глупый вопрос. Я направился ко входу.


	16. Змеиный яд

14\. Нью-Йорк 

— Ты посмел не прийти, куда нужно, — произнес я, — а теперь можешь просто освободить свое рабочее место.

Я развернулся на стуле и уставился в окно. Никакого желания повернуться не было, лишь жалкое покалывание где-то глубоко в груди после того, как дверь нерешительно хлопнула за спиной. Практика выбивала меня из колеи – как можно сосредоточиться на деле в таких условиях, ведь и сейчас доказательства казались такими недоступными, а теории и оправдания рассыпались, стоило хоть немного глубже заглянуть? В этот момент мне было совсем не до шуток, а какой-то парень, который возомнил, что ему можно все, что он хочет, только потому, что один единственный раз я не придрался к его работе – это только еще одно препятствие, которое так просто устранилось.

Неожиданно раздался удар об стену. Конечно, в данный момент сюда с такой очевидной яростью могла зайти лишь Донна.

— Я не буду об этом говорить, — медленно, но довольно громко сказал я, не поворачиваясь к ней.

Но уже через несколько мгновений она появилась прямо передо мной, облокачиваясь о подоконник всего на секунду и резко отталкиваясь от него в мою сторону.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что не можешь так делать? – она буквально сверлила меня взглядом, а ее указательный палец практически дотрагивался до моей рубашки. – Он же практикант. Тебе так сложно послать его в архив? Ты же можешь сделать так, чтобы вы ни разу не встречались за этот дурацкий месяц.

— Мне все равно, — грубо ответил я, вскакивая со своего места, желая отойти хоть на небольшое расстояние от нее.

Мне было одновременно и противно, и грустно. Каждый отдельный месяц моей работы всегда можно было изобразить в виде параболы, и именно в этот момент, именно тогда, когда был и Майк, и Джессика, и Чарльз, и его речи, полные лжи, мы находились в точке минимума. Стоило добавить еще один единственный повод для беспокойства, и я бы просто избил первого попавшегося человека. 

Я остановился около шкафа с пластинками и взглянул на Донну. Она казалась озадаченной, но я не думал, что она не может найти слов. Донна всегда знала, что сказать, просто в этот раз дело касалось не только меня, поэтому, скорее всего, она выжидала момент. 

— Просто подумай об этом, — быстро произнесла она и, не сводя с меня взгляд, вышла из кабинета.

Я же подошел к дивану и занял на нем слишком много места сразу, вытягивая ноги и хватая первую попавшуюся папку со стола – хоть бы не думать о произошедшем.

Так проходит много времени, и я бы не смог понять этого, если бы сотрудники на другом конце коридора не сбивались в кучки по три-четыре человека, что могло означать только обед или конец дня. Я пронаблюдал за ними несколько долгих минут: их счастливые лица, беззаботные позы, лишь иногда немного напряженное выражение лиц – все это так напоминало меня во время учебы, а потом и во время работы в качестве ассистента. Конечно, приходилось много всего успевать, но вечера всегда проходили весело. В то время не нужно было переживать, что придется помогать кому-то не сесть в тюрьму посреди ночи. Почему-то повышение казалось чем-то приятным и легким. Хотя, конечно, отчасти так и было, ведь работать нужно было теперь только на себя, но в этом была и другая сторона, которая тоже, в свою очередь, сводилась к «работать теперь нужно только на себя». Кому сейчас достается, если что-то не успел? Кто на каждом процессе представляет не только фирму, но и свое имя, как некий бренд? Ответственность, да и только, без этой важнейшей составляющей работы никуда.

Я привстал, встряхивая головой и разминая шею. Хотелось выйти из этого душного здания, покончив с неинформативным днем. Подойдя к окну, я начал разглядывать небо, которое уже окрашивалось в темно-бордовый цвет, провожая солнце и уступая место темному времени суток. Если бы сегодня не было так жарко, то я бы не обрадовался приближению ночи, но за последние несколько недель прохладу я находил только в зданиях, так что на душе стало немного легче при мысли о том, что пора уходить домой.

Медленно собрав все свои немногочисленные вещи в папку, я погасил свет в кабинете и направился к лифту. Несколько сотрудников отступили на пару шагов от меня, давая пройти. На самом деле, каждый раз, когда кто-то переставал говорить рядом со мной или когда кто-то избегал меня, становилось немного уютнее. В одиночестве за последние годы стало так хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось разрушать его чьим-то присутствием. Все больше времени начало проходить между приступами одиночества.

На улице было душно, но легкий ветерок придавал вечеру немного более веселый окрас. Я заметил, что палатка с кофе уже закрывалась, но не смог упустить возможность подойти и попросить у продавца продать мне последний стакан. С уставшей улыбкой он протянул мне горячий кофе и пожелал хорошей ночи.

Я сказал Рэю, что хочу немного пройтись, и направился в сторону дома по шумной улице города. Сейчас все покидали офисы, на улице появлялось множество разнообразных людей, многие из них радовалось концу дня, но некоторые выглядели довольно грустно и обреченно, осознавая, что завтра им придется окунуться в те же проблемы, но уже немного глубже. Обычно я не относился ни к одному из этих типов людей. Только выходя из офиса, я продолжал изображать чрезмерное спокойствие, старался не выражать никаких эмоций, в тоже время самоуверенно разглядывая всех вокруг. Но сейчас меня можно было отнести к грустному типу. Я чувствовал, что завтра придется разбираться со всеми сегодняшними проблемами, стараясь не усугублять их и не втягивать новых людей.

Допив кофе, я все же позвонил Рэю и сказал, где меня забрать. Вечер прошел быстро, дом встретил приятной прохладой, и я слишком быстро, забывая все произошедшее за день, провалился в сон.

Утро началось у той же палатки. Кофе разливал все тот же человек, его улыбка была чуть более сонной чем вчера, а покупатели были немного более взволнованные. Я поспешил войти в здание, стараясь не вылить ни на кого кофе, потому что именно сейчас люди слишком большими компаниями проходили прямо передо мной, мешая попасть в лифт и добраться до офиса. Сегодня был обычный, чуть прохладный вторник, и мне казалось несколько странным то, что в здании находится так много людей. Я взглянул на часы, и все мгновенно прояснилось — сегодня я пришел немного раньше, чем обычно. Это означало, что именно в это время, как правило, приходят все работники, готовящие отчеты к приходу начальства, а также именно сейчас начиналась доставка почты, и курьеры толпились на первом этаже, ожидая секретаря или какого-нибудь посыльного. 

Кое-как добравшись до офиса, я поздоровался с Донной, которая всего мгновение смотрела на меня с неодобрением, а потом протянула яркий оранжевый стикер и проводила взглядом. На стикере было написано: «Чарльз паникует», что сразу обозначило несколько дел на утро, одно из которых я решил выполнить сразу, доставая телефон и набирая номер Чарльза.

— Да, Харви, я как раз хотел позвонить, — быстро протараторил голос на той стороне провода.  
— Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался я.  
— Как раз наоборот – ничего не происходит, — ответил он. — Что-нибудь стало известно? Мы сможем выиграть? – в его голосе опять было слишком много надежды, и я просто надеялся, что в этот раз знаю все, что хоть как-то связано с делом, ведь только в этом случая я могу быть уверен, что все будет хорошо.  
— Конечно, — произнес я самоуверенно, — только мне нужно точно знать, что обвинение ничего больше не найдет.  
— Не найдет, — быстро сказал Чарльз.

Почему-то это дело с каждым днем мне казалось все более подозрительным, и я все сильнее старался отгородить себя от этих мыслей. Чарльзу всегда можно было верить, но именно в этом деле было что-то еще, и я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, если не поверю ему, не смогу в полной мере сосредоточиться на защите. Главным было ничего не пропустить и не дать кому-то другому увидеть то, что я не смог.

— Хорошо, но, если вдруг что-то случится, ты обязательно должен мне позвонить, — еще раз напомнил я, после чего принял от него пожелание хорошего дня и повесил трубку.

День предстоял довольно обыденный, не было никаких важных встреч, не предвещалось никаких событий. Все было слишком ровно, чтобы не казаться подозрительным. Я все еще помнил о том, что нужно было что-то сделать с Майком и собирался найти какое-нибудь совершенно нейтральное дело, которое потребует минимум ума и помощи. Что-нибудь, что можно выиграть, не имея юридического образования. 

Я сел за свой стол, отхлебнул большой глоток немного остывшего кофе и начал вытаскивать из ящика документы по делу. Множество распечаток, какие-то телефонные разговоры, которые еще даже не было времени прочитать. Зачем вообще все это нужно, если там даже нет ничего, связанного с делом? «Привет! Как дела?», «Привет, хорошо. А твои?». Зачем обвинение потребовало эти записи? 

Почему-то среди документов не было главной папки, в которой была довольно подробно расписана моя стратегия. Я дошел до журнального столика, чтобы убедиться, что там только одно неоконченное Майком дело и несколько газет, посмотрел на стеллажах с музыкой, но и там ее не было.

— Харви, — неожиданно прервала меня Джессика. На самом деле, она вошла даже быстрее, чем я смог услышать звук открывающейся двери, кажется, даже Донна не успела отреагировать должным образом. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если Майк напишет о случившемся в Гарвард? – она сделала несколько широких шагов в мою сторону, останавливаясь перед журнальным столиком. – Что будет с репутацией фирмы? Ты, кажется, забыл, что на стене есть и твое имя.  
— Джессика, — я постарался вырвать инициативу, но не получилось.  
— Нет, — она была очень зла, и с каждым словом ее лицо становилось все более грозным, — я не дам тебе все испортить. Ты не сделаешь в этот раз все так, как выгодно только тебе! Я не позволю.

Она резко развернулась, а я остался там же, чувствуя себя на месте Майка или даже на месте кого-то постороннего, просто так зашедшего в офис и увидевшего этот разговор. Да, Джессика всегда возвышалась над всеми партнерами, она была прекрасным лидером, но почему-то именно сейчас меня это начинало бесить. Зачем все эти подарки, премии, похвалы и преданные клиенты, если тебя может поставить на место женщина, с которой ты должен был уже давно сравняться? Может, даже опередить. 

Я провел рукой по голове и глубоко вздохнул. Но так просто этого оставлять не хотелось. Слишком резко и неожиданно даже для самого себя я вышел из кабинета и направился к Джессике, которая таким же темпом покинула его лишь несколько минут назад. Мне было не то чтобы необходимо сравнять счеты, я просто хотел прояснить ситуацию. Но, к сожалению, последние дни на взводе давали о себе знать, и я не мог уладить все более мирно.

Также, без стука и предупреждений, я вошел в ее кабинет и приблизился к столу вплотную. По какой-то причине, даже тогда, когда она сидела, казалось, что я ниже, но я попытался хотя бы мысленно убрать это превосходство и еще один раз нарушить все правила приличия и служебной этики.

— Я не собираюсь терпеть такого обращения, — сказал я, глядя ей в глаза.  
— И что же ты сделаешь? – немного надменно поинтересовалась она. – Уйдешь?

В этот момент я подумал о том, что нужно было начать разговор иначе, но отступать было просто некуда. 

— Я оставлю себе Майка, — произнес я, — но я не буду больше заботиться о том, что он получит. Он будет сидеть в архиве настолько долго, что забудет, что такое свежий воздух.  
— Харви, — Джессика медленно поднялась из-за стола.  
— Мне плевать на рекомендации. Все знают, на что они идут, отправляясь сюда.  
— Не знают, — спокойно сказала Джессика, — поэтому нам и важно сохранить рекомендации. Но если ты действительно считаешь, что тебе не под силу справиться с каким-то самодовольным студентом, — я попытался прервать ее, но она не дала, — то я отдам его Луису, и, будь уверен, у него получится так хорошо, что этот парень попросится обратно в следующем году.

Я сжал челюсть. С одной стороны, будь что будет с этим студентом, с другой стороны, Луису это только на руку. Несколько напряженных секунд царило полное молчание, прервать его никто из нас не стремился, и я решил, что больше обсуждать нечего. Уходить без выигрыша было слишком позорно, но не так позорно, как отдать выигрыш Луису, а именно выигрышем за последние несколько секунд стал Майк. Я закрыл за собой дверь так быстро и так громко, как только мог, уверенно направляясь в свой кабинет. 

Очередной раз я проигнорировал осуждающий взгляд Донны и предпочел остаться наедине с мыслями. Некоторое время я стоял, оглядывая помещение, но потом, окончательно придя в себя и смирившись с положением, я продолжил поиски папки Чарльза. 

Какое-то время мне действительно казалось, что она находилась в кабинете, но через практически час поисков я понял, что ее здесь нет. Никакой паники не было, ведь она была здесь буквально вчера, значит, никакой идиот из прокуратуры не мог ее забрать, она непременно должна была оказаться где-то среди прочих папок. Возможно, кто-то забрал ее в архив. Но все это все равно казалось загадочным, и я не мог сосредоточиться уже не из-за стресса, а из-за того, что в голову лезли какие-то совершенно абсурдные теории.

— Харви, — обратился я тихо сам к себе, — соберись.

Как ни странно, это подействовало, и через некоторое время я сумел углубиться в изучение никчемных телефонных разговоров. Связавшись с одним из ассистентов, я поручил ему узнать что-нибудь о свидетелях обвинения, дав на это день. Мне не было особо интересно, но стоило проверить их на предмет дачи ложных показаний.

Время неминуемо приближалось к обеду, но никуда идти не хотелось. Я решил оставить этот перерыв за собой и отлучиться чуть позже, когда захочу. На самом деле, в офисе было множество людей, которые вообще не ходили на обед – скудный чай с теми ужасными батончиками, которые тоннами по заказу Луиса закупала Джессика, служили им несколькими приемами еды. Конечно, я думал о том, что таким образом можно было бы сэкономить немного денег, но, во-первых, мне не нужно было экономить, во-вторых, я ненавидел эти батончики больше Луиса, его котов и популярной музыки.

Из моих незамысловатых размышлений о еде вырвал стук в дверь. Я перевел взгляд на нее и увидел Донну, за спиной которой стоял Майк, нервно проводящий руками по штанинам своего вчерашнего костюма. Я поморщился, но позвал его жестом внутрь. Не хотелось прерывать только что появившийся интерес к делу.

— Можно я, — начал Майк, но натолкнулся на мой слишком холодный взгляд и замер. Мне нравилось наблюдать за реакцией новичков в фирме, но, выбрав этого парня, я явно переборщил. Тогда в аудитории его глаза казались такими испуганными, что я пообещал себе вызывать такую реакцию у него почаще, но сейчас, несмотря на то, что я видел его раз пять, мне уже успел надоесть этот ошарашенный вид. 

— Садись уже, — произнес я, указывая на кресло перед моим столом.

Он быстро преодолел расстояние от двери до стола и так же неуверенно отодвинул стул, присаживаясь на него. Казалось, он хочет защититься от меня, потому что я никогда не видел, чтобы люди так сильно вцеплялись в свои сумки, перекрещивая руки на груди. 

— Я не буду извиняться, — сказал я, глядя ему в глаза, — но ты все равно остаешься.

На этих словах его лицо довольно сильно изменилось, будто теперь он был готов откинуть свой «щит» и броситься мне на шею, благодаря за этот добрый жест. Я ухмыльнулся, ожидая хотя бы одного слова от Майка, потому что, хоть он немного и повеселел, казалось, что он готов провести всю жизнь в этом кресле, молча ожидая чего-то.

Неожиданно он расстегнул молнию сумки и неаккуратно вытащил несколько больших папок, которые я велел забрать ему несколько дней назад. Он поднял на меня круглые глаза и, немного помедлив, отдал одну из них, укладывая сверху еще несколько листов, в которых я узнал заполненные формы, в том числе какое-то заявление от истца, что, возможно, значило победу – я решил разобраться потом. 

— А это, — он перекладывал из руки в руку папку потолще, — я случайно взял ее.

Тут я понял, что это та самая папка, которую я искал несколько часов. Вот оно, дело Чарльза, как я и думал, никуда не пропало, просто случайно оказалось не там, где должно было быть. Однако Майк не спешил мне ее передавать. Я поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, желая спросить, что не так, и почему он вообще не сообщил мне об этой чудовищной ошибке, как только обнаружил папку.

— Я открыл ее, — он испуганно взглянул на меня, — потому что я думал, это одно из тех дел, которое я должен был сделать, — он еще немного помедлил, кажется, решаясь на что-то. — Я нашел кое-что.

Через минуту у меня в руках оказалась нашедшаяся папка и распечатка с припиской от руки. Довольно понятным почерком было выведено название дела и номер книги, из чего следовало, что Майк нашел какой-то прецедент. На самом деле, это заслуживало похвалы, потому что я еще не дошел до мысли, что нужно было поискать прецедент, но я не хотел делать выводы раньше времени, так что я принялся еще более вдумчиво изучать распечатанный кусок текста.

— Ты понимаешь, что если мы сошлемся на это дело, то признаем факт убийства? – спросил я, ожидая каких-нибудь размышлений.  
— Но приговор оправдательный, — возразил Майк все еще немного взволнованным голосом, — так что я подумал, что мы сможем сослаться на то, что обвинение такое же, но дело совсем другое.  
— И даже если бы и был факт убийства, — продолжил я, — то, согласно этому прецеденту, Чарльз не подлежит наказанию, — я откинулся на спинку стула, думая о возможности такого решения. — Неплохо.

На лице Майка отразилась легкая улыбка, но, как только он перевел взгляд на меня, она пропала. Было странно, что он нашел это дело, лишь раз взглянув в папку, но, в любом случае, это был прекрасный пример, на который действительно можно было бы сослаться, будь все совсем плохо. Так что я не знал, как мне правильно отреагировать, но вся та злость, что наполняла меня этим утром, постепенно утихала, оставляя привычное отсутствие эмоций. 

— Ладно, — я демонстративно отложил дело на край стола и максимально строго посмотрел на Майка, — ты можешь идти заниматься тем, что осталось от задания. Но есть еще кое-что.

Майк немного прищурил глаза и сделал такое выражение лица, как будто я доставал биту и неприкрыто готовился бить его.

— Мы защищаем честь Луиса Литта на игровом суде, возьми дело у Донны, — сказал я быстрее, чем он смог понять в чем дело.  
— А кто на обвинении? – уточнил он.  
— Джессика с твоей знакомой.

Я дождался того момента, когда Майк покинет кабинет, убрал все папки и документы со стола и, полностью довольный собой, отправился на чуть более долгий чем обычно перерыв, размышляя о перспективе поиска в Гарварде сообразительных студентов.


	17. Формальный подход

15.  
Мы готовились к хоть и игровому, но суду. Ну, точнее, готовился исключительно я, Харви же лишь изредка приносил мне какие-то «доказательства» и говорил, что я делаю не так. Судя по его словам, не так я делал практически все. Но, на самом деле, это не смущало, я все еще радовался, что смог убедить его дать мне еще один шанс.

Мне хотелось доказать, что я могу сделать больше, чем ему кажется. Все мои учебные суды в рамках программы университета были однотипными: несколько ребят с плохими оценками, стремясь получить отдельные баллы за творческую деятельность, становились свидетелями и обеими сторонами суда, а мне и кому-нибудь, кто так же не мог отговориться занятостью, приходилось играть роль обвинения или адвоката, что, несомненно, требовало больше сил. Я перебирал какие-то не всегда правильные документы и просто хотел верить, что в жизни этот процесс интереснее хоть немного. Преподаватели всегда отмечали, что реальные дела требуют больше терпения и сил, но мне не хотелось об этом думать, мне жизненно необходима была практика.

И именно в этой фирме я смогу ее получить. На самом деле, я не мог отрицать, что меня до дрожи пугала мысль, что на следующей неделе я посещу суд в качестве адвоката. Я все еще не был уверен, что это было законно или хотя бы согласованно с судом, потому что и та женщина, которую я защищал, не до конца поняла, почему я называю ее дело первым. Разве не должен я был просто ходить за кем-то опытным и помогать по мелочам? Хотя, наверное, так было интереснее, да и ответственность при любом исходе не должна была быть на мне.

Я несколько раз просмотрел все документы, «доказывающие», что у Луиса Литта был незаконный бизнес, деньги с деятельности которого благополучно перечислялись на счета других теневых компаний по соседним штатам. Эти документы точно были составлены правильно, и мне уже от этого было несколько страшно. В Гарварде можно было не задумываться о деле всерьез, потому что там я осознавал, что это все не правда, да и случаи были очень похожими. Что нельзя было сказать об этом деле. Это дело было более глубоким, интересным, мне было крайне интересно, кто его составил. Странно было думать, что кому-то из сотрудников фирмы поручили такое задание, как подготовить дело для проверки практикантов.

В любом случае, после того, как в среду Харви самыми легкими для понимания словами объяснил, что с моей концепцией не так, я считал, что полностью готов к «суду». Конечно, там должны были быть множество давно практикующих юристов, они могли осудить мои действия или действия Сэнди, но теперь уже мне не было так страшно, как несколько дней назад. Я просто обязан был с этим справиться.

В среду вечером мы с Сэнди решили встретиться. За последнюю неделю мы практически не пересекались: ни в библиотеке, ни у здания, даже уходили и приходили, видимо, в разное время.

Поскольку мы оба были довольно уставшими, мы решили просто посидеть у меня дома. Еды обещала принести она, так что мне следовало лишь немного прибраться и положить папки с делом Луиса подальше на всякий случай. Я не знаю, во сколько она ушла из офиса, но, когда я подъехал к дому, она сидела на ступеньках и грустно играла во что-то на телефоне.

— Привет, — произнес я, привлекая ее внимание.

Она резко подняла взгляд, неловко задевая большие коробки с пиццей, лежащие у нее на коленях, чуть не роняя.

— Ой, осторожнее, — сказал я, довольно быстро подскакивая к ней. Однако моя помощь не требовалась, она и сама успела остановить движение коробок.

— Ты решил жить в библиотеке? — недовольно спросила Сэнди, поднимаясь, — или ты ехал оттуда полтора часа?

Я взглянул на часы, убеждаясь, что было около семи тридцати вечера.

— Ты уходишь домой в пять? — уточнил я, стараясь быстрее затащить велосипед в гостиную.  
— А ты разве нет? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос, медленно проходя в квартиру и закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Нет, — сказал я, — я ухожу, когда закончу с работой, ну, или когда Харви разрешит.  
— Странно, Джессика сказала мне, что стажеры уходят в пять, — она пожала плечами.

Несколько минут я думал о том, не работаю ли слишком много. Харви ведь не мог не знать об этом правиле, правда?

Неожиданно я заметил, что Сэнди стояла около двери не потому, что стеснялась пройти дальше, а потому, что не находила места для коробок с пиццей. Я опустил взгляд на журнальный столик, убеждаясь в том, что он полностью был завален бумагами. В свое оправдание хотелось сказать, что он был не совсем завален, бумаги были разложены так, чтобы я мог видеть сразу все и перекладывать их в те позиции, где они казались более нужными. Но с моей замысловатой системой сортировки пришлось попрощаться, я быстро собрал все в одну стопку и отнес ее вместе с сумкой и папкой Луиса в спальню, чтобы они не мешали.

Разговор сначала совершенно не клеился, Сэнди пыталась рассказать что-то о том, чему научила ее Джессика, но ее болтовне приходил конец, как только она понимала, что большинство из этого было связано с нашим пятничным делом. Однако, когда пицца была почти полностью съедена, мы нашли, о чем поговорить.

Вечер был приятным и довольно хорошо отвлекающим от суеты последних дней. Оказалось, что Луису сразу не понравился не только я, когда он первый раз увидел Сэнди, он назвал ее ведьмой. Конечно, теперь эта история казалась довольно смешной, но мне не казалось, что в тот момент ей было забавно. Благодаря какому-то не очень веселому фильму по телевизору и вину, в определенный момент мы перешли к более философским разговорам. Сэнди рассказала мне о том, что в Гарварде ее никогда не брали в игровой суд, потому что никто не воспринимал ее всерьез. Я задумался, почему так могло происходить, ведь на некоторых предметах, что были у нас в одно время, она проявляла себя исключительно хорошо, в том числе, она делала успехи на ораторском искусстве. Моя репутация, конечно, была лучше, но, если бы не память и любовь к участию во всем вокруг, то обо мне тоже бы никто не слышал. На несколько минут мне показалось, что она настраивает меня на проигрыш в пятничном состязании, но потом я подумал, что она могла искренне делиться со мной мыслями.

Однако время неумолимо шло вперед, усталость давала о себе знать, а завтрашняя работа не позволяла сидеть и разговаривать допоздна.

— Может, я расстелю тебе на диване? — предложил я, смотря на часы.  
— Нет, спасибо, мне все равно нужно будет заехать в отель за бумагами и одеждой, — вежливо ответила она.

Я не думал, что в той ситуации были уместны уговоры, тем более, прими она мое предложение, ей действительно нужно было бы вставать раньше. Предложив вызвать такси и получив на это еще один отказ, я собрал весь мусор и вызвался проводить Сэнди хоть до метро.

Уже стемнело, небо окрасилось множеством синих оттенков, кое-где виднелись проблески света, казавшиеся сейчас ярко-красными. На улице было гораздо более свежо, чем дома, дул почти уже не теплый ветер, который заставлял забыть о жаркой погоде, еще несколько часов назад стоявшей на улице. Мы шли, совершенно никуда не торопясь, наслаждаясь неожиданной прохладой, которая в последнюю неделю была нам просто необходима.

— Ну, вот и пришли, — произнесла Сэнди, разворачиваясь в мою сторону, — надеюсь, увидимся завтра.  
— В любом случае, мы точно увидимся в пятницу, — усмехнулся я, мягко обнимая ее. Мы довольно быстро попрощались, я несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, но, как только двери полностью скрыли Сэнди из моего вида, я развернулся, посмотрел еще раз на прекрасное, чуть более темное небо, и направился домой. Мне просто необходим был сон.

В четверг было довольно прохладно. И, если днем хотелось ходить по городу, позволяя ветру раздувать расстегнутую кофту, то вечером было просто не обойтись без какого-нибудь теплого напитка. Этот день прошел за последней тренировкой с Харви, на которой он впервые показался мне заботливым человеком. До этого дня его имя ассоциировалось со словами вроде «босс», «начальник», сейчас же он казался мне скорее наставником, именно тем, кто направляет в правильную сторону, кто пытается заботиться, хоть и немного резко и странно.

За обедом, который случился лишь потому, что Харви позвонил какой-то важный клиент, и ему нужно было, чтобы я ушел на минут двадцать из офиса, мы обсуждали дело кухарки, получившее такое своеобразное название только из-за того, что он не помнил ее имя. Конечно, за этот недолгий разговор я выслушал немало замечаний, но больше всего меня поразило и даже немного подбодрило одно короткое предложение, в котором Харви дал хорошую характеристику моей концепции. Я чувствовал, что не в состоянии сдержать улыбку, которая слишком самодовольно не хотела уходить с моего лица. Стоит ли отдельно отмечать неодобрительный взгляд Харви на такую мою реакцию?

Тем вечером мне совершенно не хотелось спать. Во-первых, я волновался перед пятничным судом, мне было страшно даже подумать о том, что мне придется выступать с речью перед столькими прекрасными юристами. Их заставляли приходить на это дело, не так ли? Я просто не мог найти другого объяснения, хотя, могли еще быть те, кто хотел посмеяться над студентами. Во-вторых, я неожиданно, глядя на календарь, осознал, что проходила уже третья неделя моего пребывания в Нью-Йорке, а это значило, что всего лишь через две недели мне придется собирать вещи и уезжать обратно в Кэмбридж.

С каждым днем мне становилось страшнее из-за суда, который, наконец, назначили на понедельник, так же я знал, что уже в среду Харви пойдет в суд с делом Чарльза. Эта ситуация не давала покоя и мне, потому что каждое появление в стенах фирмы Дэвида — адвоката Глории — или Чарльза становилось небольшим представлением. Всегда кто-то кричал, на столе Харви прибавлялись бесконечные бумаги, а выражение его лица всегда становилось еще более хмурым. Он постоянно старался скрывать его под маской сосредоточения, но, почему-то, мне удавалось видеть смену его состояния. Возможно, я специально следил за ним, чтобы ненароком не потревожить его в неподходящий момент — мне и самому не очень хотелось получать лишние замечания.

Если бы временем можно было управлять, я бы замедлил его с того четверга до среды следующей недели: за это время я бы непременно перестал бояться своего выступления на игровом суде, Харви смог бы еще раз перепроверить все по его делу, у меня было бы еще немного времени, чтобы морально подготовиться к суду и давлению, что там может быть на меня оказано. Я совершенно точно не хотел еще раз подводить ни кухарку, ни себя, ни Харви. Так же меня занимал вопрос, откуда Донна все знала: каждый раз, когда кто-либо подходил к ней, она могла помочь со всем, что ему было необходимо, но только в хорошем расположении духа и при отсутствии работы, разумеется. Порой, она пугала меня еще сильнее, чем все остальные адвокаты в этой фирме. То есть я даже не был уверен, была ли она адвокатом, но ее холодный взгляд, ее способность находить все необходимое, ее безупречный вид всегда пугали меня, иногда я просто надеялся не встретить ее по дороге куда-либо в фирме.

Я поймал себя на мысли, что слишком тщательно вглядывался в небо последнее время. Уже второй вечер подряд я замечал, как много оттенков участвуют в формировании этого невероятного заката. Я осознал, что слишком давно гулял по своему родному району. Он никогда особо не привлекал, но по неизвестной причине все равно хотелось иногда почувствовать свою принадлежность к чему-либо, проверить, не изменилось ли в округе что-то.

Насколько бы сильно мне ни хотелось растянуть время, оно давало о себе знать, и каждая последующая мысль будто растворялась, даже не успевая толком окрепнуть. Я сложил все бумаги, необходимые мне завтра, в сумку, быстро умылся и отправился спать.

Сон всю ночь был крайне беспокойным, и эта немая тревога продолжала преследовать меня и на утро, сразу отметая надежду на спокойный день. Мне и до этого было не по себе от того, что сегодня предстоит, но теперь с легким недомоганием и нервным постукиванием пальцами по столу я волновался еще больше.

Я не с первого раза попал пропуском куда нужно, далеко не один раз нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, и, конечно, до спокойного вида мне было очень далеко. Прямиком направившись к Харви в кабинет, я не ожидал увидеть его полностью сосредоточенным над какой-то очередной кучей бумаг. Я вообще не был уверен, что какое-то дело могло содержать столько документов, нуждающихся в обработке. Обнаружив себя, постучавшись еще раз, я сделал несколько шагов к его столу, медленно и нерешительно опускаясь в кресло перед ним.

— Ты должен показать всем, на что способен, — сказал он, поднимая голову всего на секунду.

Я молча кивнул, проводя рукой по сумке, стараясь скрыть мелкую дрожь в пальцах.

— Ты не должен волноваться, — немного строже сказал он, — это просто игра, тренировка, тут гораздо легче выиграть.

Мне хотелось выглядеть как можно более уверено, так что я перевел на него взгляд и постарался немного улыбнуться.

Харви, вероятно, понял, что мне совершенно не стало спокойнее, потому что он оторвался от бумаг, на несколько мгновений откинулся в кресле, складывая руки у лица, а потом встал, жестом указывая мне сделать то же самое. Он подошел к стеллажу с пластинками, а я остановился в нескольких шагах от него. В тот момент мне было еще страшнее, я не знал, что он собирается сделать.

— Ни ты, ни я, никто на свете не бьет так сильно, как жизнь, — произнес он, глядя куда-то на пластинки. — Совсем не важно, как ты ударишь, а важно, какой ты держишь удар, как двигаешься вперед,* — он неожиданно прервался, переводя взгляд на меня. — Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Будешь идти – иди, если с испугу не свернешь. Только так побеждают! * — закончил цитату я. – Да, я понял.

Я не знал почему, но мне стало немного легче. Может, я просто осознал, что мало что может пойти не так, я же готовил свою речь, вопросы, линию защиты. Это не могло быть напрасным.

До суда оставалось немного времени, которое я решил потратить на встречу с Луисом. Я оставил Харви, который вел себя сегодня немного напряженно, и я не думал, что это связано с моим выступлением на игровом суде, он наверняка продолжил заниматься своими бумагами. Луис встретил меня гораздо более радушно, широко улыбаясь и быстро прося у своей секретарши две чашки чая, он сел за стол и поинтересовался, волнуюсь ли я. У меня не было желания заострять на этом внимание, наоборот, хотелось отвлечься, так что я предпочел самодовольно заявить, что все готово и, скорее всего, все пройдет так, как и было задумано.

— Молодец, Майк, — сказал он, — лично я на своем первом игровом суде в этих стенах себе места не находил. Главное, что тебе нужно помнить, это то, что твоя университетская подруга не может оставаться подругой в суде. Пусть даже в ненастоящем. Ты ни в коем случае не должен давать ей поблажку.

Я нахмурился, ведь до этого я действительно не думал о том, что мне придется побороть Сэнди. Она была очень талантлива и умна, мне совсем не хотелось обижать ее, а еще я не хотел портить нашу недавно начавшуюся дружбу.

— Ты лучше, — размеренно произнес Луис, указывая на меня пальцем, после чего неожиданно опять расплылся в улыбке.  
— Спасибо, — лишь поблагодарил я.

Луис резко встал, открывая дверь девушке, принесшей чай. На самом деле, каждый его жест всегда был способен напугать меня, я не успевал следить за ним, а его мимика совершенно точно была сравнима с мимикой актера, никогда не было понятно, чего ждать в следующее мгновение.

Через полчаса довольно успокаивающего разговора мы направились в зал, где проходил игровой суд: трибуны уже были сооружены, столы были расставлены точно как в суде, а множество стоящих рядом стульев составляло места для публики, которые практически полностью были заполнены. Мы расположились на столе для защиты, Луис еще раз напомнил, что мы сможем все сделать, и сжал кулак, показывая, что наша защита сильна. Тем временем, пришла Сэнди с женщиной-адвокатом из этой же фирмы, которую я раньше не видел, эта женщина и была тем человеком, который хотел «наказать» Луиса. В тот момент я понял, что Сэнди волнуется куда больше: практически ничто в ее движениях не могло выдать страх, но ее кожа казалась светлее на несколько тонов, а руки мелко и почти незаметно дрожали, почему-то я был уверен, что и ее голос сейчас дрожал.

Первая часть суда с выходом Джессики, Харви и еще одного старшего партнера в качестве судей, с заниманием мест присяжными, с зачитыванием приговора и требованиями обвинения прошла очень нервно. Наверное, при одном взгляде на нас с Сэнди можно было почувствовать невероятное напряжение, способное разлететься миллионом маленьких шаровых молний по комнате.

Дальше было легче, хотя, конечно, напряжение не покидало помещения. Мы оба постепенно адаптировались к происходящему, поочередно произносили тезисы и вызывали свидетелей, которые подозрительно интересно отвечали на вопросы, ничем особо не дополняя дело, но красок в историю прибавляли. Пару раз я замечал оценивающие взгляды Харви и Джессики, блуждающие по мне и Сэнди, на самом деле, я не думал, что так сильно захочу выделиться, мне никогда так не хотелось действительно произвести впечатление. Я понимал, что, если выиграю, Сэнди может обидеться на меня, несмотря на то, что это было состязание, как бы ни маскировали это наши наставники под простую практику. Тут должен был быть победитель.

Переломным моментом процесса послужил наш свидетель в лице Донны, мы не репетировали ответы на вопросы, но она и без этого прекрасно знала, что говорить, и как именно стоит помогать Луису, за что я был крайне ей благодарен.

Появилось ощущение, что я не мог повернуть голову направо, где был стол Сэнди, мне было грустно и обидно признавать, что я действительно, скорее всего, вырвался в лидеры, произнеся те слова в то время, когда это было необходимо. Конечно, такие мероприятия, наверное, случались внутри фирмы довольно закономерно и никаких видимых конфликтов интересов не вызывали, но для нас это было впервые, и наши отношения ни на шутку могли испортиться.

Я смотрел прямо перед собой, на стол судей или на свидетелей, которых было всего четыре, но, казалось, их выступления длились вечность. Харви, кажется, был доволен собой, ведь я был уверен, что он считал мои успехи исключительно своими, Джессика не испытывала никаких видимых эмоций, она смотрела на все вокруг несколько надменно, вроде ни на кого конкретного, но одновременно на всех. Третий человек, в основном, интересовался реакцией присяжных, которые постоянно изображали новые эмоции и быстро записывали что-то в свои одинаковые большие блокноты.

Постепенно приближался самый страшный и непредсказуемый момент — финальные прения. Поскольку последняя реплика всегда оставалась за защитой, я внимательно вслушивался в каждое слово Сэнди, в каждое слово женщины, которая сидела рядом с ней, думая, что стоит мне услышать что-то важное, и я мог моментально перестроить стратегию своей речи. Разумеется, это было не так. Я встал перед судьями, расправил плечи, стараясь принять наиболее удобную и уверенную позу, и начал медленно с выражением проговаривать слова, которые целыми предложениями, даже абзацами мелькали у меня перед глазами. Еще несколько дней назад я подбирал каждое слово, старался наиболее рационально использовать каждую секунду речи, еще и меняя некоторые ключевые моменты по настоянию Харви. И вот именно в тот момент я уже рассказывал ее, все так же слово в слово, но старался придать как можно более подходящие эмоции словам.

Я совершенно точно не мог определить, что чувствовали судьи, присяжные, но я был уверен, что Луис гордился мной, почему-то он показался мне сегодня именно тем человеком, который способен помочь в сложной ситуации.

— Именно поэтому мы считаем бездоказательным и совершенно необоснованным любое вышеперечисленное обвинение в адрес Луиса Литта, — произнес я последние слова, на минуту теряясь, забывая, что делать дальше, но, одумавшись, опустился на свое место.

— Суд удаляется в совещательную комнату, — громко произнесла Джессика, вставая и направляясь к выходу, после чего и Харви с третьим судьей поднялись и удалились за ней.

Казалось, все знали вердикт, но никто не стремился произнести его вслух. Тут было одно важное отличие от реального суда — приговор собирались зачитать лишь после выходных. Так что нам всем можно было отдохнуть перед окончанием этого процесса.

______

*Цитата из фильма «Рокки 6»


	18. Демонстрация работ

16

Утро понедельника выдалось не таким солнечным как выходные и вся предыдущая неделя. Прохлада наполняла всю квартиру, а я чуть не проспал, пытаясь как можно дольше пробыть в нагретой постели. Конечно, в день моего первого дела, в легальности моего выполнения которого я все еще был не уверен, нужно было бы быть немного собраннее, но погода как никогда располагала к спокойствию.

Однако выйдя на улицу, о неторопливости дня можно было забыть — прохлада неприятно дотрагивалась до кожи, а влага, буквально стоявшая в воздухе, заставляла чувствовать себя крайне неуютно. До суда я добрался на одном из автобусов, останавливающихся прямо у моего дома. К счастью, мне подходил практически любой маршрут, потому что множество из них лежало через эту небольшую тихую улицу с судом.

Большинство учреждений открывалось в девять утра, мой процесс был назначен на десять тридцать, что, в общем-то, не помешало мне быть у зала заседаний к самому открытию его дверей. Возможно, я слишком нервничал, слишком боялся опоздать, но уже совершенно не хотелось покидать зал, так что я сел на один из последних рядов, откуда можно было наблюдать за приходом работников суда и первых посетителей. Тут рассматривались лишь гражданские дела, возникающие из каких-либо бытовых ситуаций, каким и было мое дело. Я никогда не думал, что люди, никак не причастные, но находящиеся в зале суда, смогут мне как-то помешать, но в тот момент мне казалось, что, скажи я что-нибудь не так, они непременно бы начали переговариваться, шуметь или даже смеяться надо мной.

Сторона обвинения появилась раньше нашей клиентки, что немного напугало меня, но стоило ей появиться, судье — назвать наш номер дела, и всем занять свои места, все окружающее для меня будто замерло: больше не было никаких мешающих людей за мной, секретарь суда печатала бесшумно, строгий взгляд судьи был совершенно мне безразличен. Я растворился в этом зале, я чувствовал себя здесь так естественно, что с ударом молотка и признанием условий нашей сделки принятыми, я обрадовался совсем не сразу. В чувство не привела и передача бумаг, и благодарности, и произнесение номера следующего дела. Наверное, я очнулся лишь на улице, когда немного потеплевший, но такой же влажный воздух попал в легкие.

Радость ли это была или нервное напряжение, но тогда меня переполняли чувства. Хотелось как-нибудь отпраздновать этот успех, рассказать о нем кому-нибудь, сделать что-то необычное. Но, к сожалению, максимумом, позволенным мне, оказалась прогулка пешком до офиса, ведь через некоторое время нужно было зайти к Джессике на своеобразное зачитывание результатов игрового суда. Конечно, я все еще переживал по этому поводу, ведь было несколько мест, где мои ошибки были довольно заметными, но утренний успех явно придал некоторую уверенность.

Погода за те недолгие полчаса, что я добирался до офиса, немного улучшилась — тучи стали светлее, кое-где пробивалось бледное солнце. Людей стало немного меньше, а машин — больше, что делало улицы более шумными. По дороге я вспомнил, что даже не смог позавтракать от напряжения, а ведь близилось время обеда, который у меня также вряд ли мог состояться, так что я предпочел заранее съесть немного пресный хот-дог, купленный у небритого, но улыбчивого мужчины средних лет, стоящего около огромного сияющего здания банка. Оставшиеся крошки я ссыпал в ладонь и кинул на асфальт перед зданием — там была целая стая воробьев, которые с радостью приняли это угощение.

Еще один раз я глубоко вдохнул влажный воздух и, слегка грустно оглядев улицу, пошел к нужному зданию.

Я точно знал, куда именно мне нужно идти в офисе, так что первый раз за четыре недели я без остановки пошел в нужном направлении. Подходя к кабинету Джессики, я заметил уже сидящую у нее на диване Сэнди. Кажется, она была немного грустная или растерянная, но, увидев меня, она широко улыбнулась и что-то сказала Джессике, которая лишь слегка подняла на меня взгляд и посмотрела на часы. Я знал, что совершенно точно не опаздывал, но легкий испуг успел промелькнуть в голове.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался я, стучась в приоткрытую дверь. Джессика слегка улыбнулась, приглашая присесть на диван рядом с Сэнди, она сказала, что нам следует подождать еще несколько минут, прежде чем начать. Конечно, я не знал, чего ждать, но, может, мы должны были дождаться кого-то из «присяжных» или еще кого-нибудь причастного к нашему разбирательству. Казалось, минуты были способны превращаться в часы, потому что, когда Джессика встала из-за стола и сказала, что мы можем начать и одни, я уже начал думать, что пришел очень рано.

— Начнем с того, что решили присяжные, — проговорила она, открывая большую папку с файлами. — Довольно единогласно мнение склонилось в сторону Майка. Против было лишь двое, но их доводы на совещание не приняли к сведению другие участники.

На пару мгновений мне стало еще легче, я был так рад тому, что за этот день на моем счету была уже вторая победа. Но потом мне стало немного обидно за Сэнди, ведь каждую минуту нашего процесса я видел, как она старается, как ей помогает поддержка в мои глазах, я знал, что она говорит много заученных слов, отвечает на вопросы так, как никогда бы в жизни не ответила, но она так естественно вписывалась тогда в роль обвинителя, что мне бы действительно было страшно, не знай я ее. Конечно, это был не тот момент, когда я мог подбодрить ее, ведь Джессика тратила на нас свое время, которое она совершенно точно не хотела тратить на созерцание двух грустных студентов.

За следующие двадцать минут мы полностью ознакомились с протоколами совета присяжных, с теми бумагами, что составили сами судьи, а также начали читать копии наших выступлений, записанных стенографистом. Тогда я понял, что абсолютно всем должно было на процессе казаться, что я ищу одобрения. Прочитав весь свой текст еще раз, я понял, что, пусть на словах все это звучало убедительно, на бумаге нельзя было различить сути, что уж там можно было говорить о юридической силе. Наверное, раз присяжные признали меня победителем, я не должен был быть так расстроен, но я привык придавать значение даже маленьким событиям, так что мне непременно хотелось вернуться в университет с такими знаниями, которые помогли бы мне не только на практических занятиях, но и в дальнейшей жизни. Я просто хотел исправить ошибки, на некоторые из которых мне указывала теперь Джессика, а некоторые я успел заметить и сам.

Я так увлеченно проглядывал еще одну бумажку, переданную мне Сэнди, что вздрогнул от звука открывающейся двери.

— Кажется, я не опоздал, — произнес Харви, оглядывая комнату так пристально, что я испугался еще сильнее. — Надеюсь, Джессика уже успела поведать о том, что все молодцы? Потому что я не буду говорить об этом, я перейду прямо к сути, и, если вас это ранит, я не буду извиняться или переживать.

Он сделал несколько шагов к столу Джессики. Она, тем временем, передала ему папку, до которой разбор пока не дошел. Мне показалось, что они могли бы прямо сейчас разорвать друг друга на части, потому что то неодобрение к фразам Харви, которое было в выражении лица Джессики, можно было практически физически ощущать. Но, как я уже успел заметить до этого момента, невероятная сдержанность была первым отличительным признаком каждого работника этой компании, так что на легкое покачивание головой Джессики Харви лишь приподнял брови, говоря тем самым, что ему совершенно не важно, что она думает, он все равно сделает по-своему.

— Вы оба вели себя слишком наиграно, — сказал он, всем корпусом разворачиваясь к нам. — вы хоть сами понимаете, что вам бы никто не поверил в реальном суде? Сэнди, — обратился он, пытаясь привлечь внимание немного растерявшейся девушки, — твои доводы делали тебя похожей на очень плохого кандидата на выборах в правительство. Вроде есть способности, ресурсы, возможность проявить себя, а выходит что-то слишком театральное. Обычный человек не стал бы вникать в твою речь, к ней бы пропал интерес еще в самом начале.

Он сделал небольшую паузу, присаживаясь в кресло напротив нас и внимательно следя за реакцией на его слова. В то время как я был напуган таким резким и стремительным монологом, Сэнди, кажется, старалась не принимать его близко к сердцу. По ее меняющемся на лице эмоциям можно было понять, что она старалась изображать невозмутимость, однако не могла сопротивляться тому, что ощущения брали верх, заставляя чувствовать себя не так уверенно, как хотелось бы. Между ее пальцами я разглядел скрепку, которую она неуверенно пыталась погнуть, перехватывая за разные ее части своими длинными пальцами.

— Ты был еще более смешон, — заявил Харви, переводя взгляд на меня. — То есть она постаралась играть нормальные, повседневные эмоции, а ты просто предпочел казаться глупым. И, знаешь, у тебя получилось быть глупым. Присяжные выбрали тебя потому, что свидетели отвечали на вопросы именно то, что нужно было, они бы никогда не сделали тебя победителем, если бы ты выступал один. Я понятия не имею, как на них могли произвести хорошее впечатления ваши прения, потому что это были самые странные прения в моей жизни: они одновременно были и пугающими, потому что казалось, что вы убьете друг друга предметами, лежащими на столах, и нелепыми, потому что вы больше ждали реплик друг друга, чем хотели о чем-либо заявить.

— Харви, — тихо, но довольно властно прервала его Джессика, заставляя нас с Сэнди перевести взгляды на нее, — довольно.

В комнате наступила очень напряженная тишина. Мне было страшно даже дышать, ведь любое движение могло показаться Джессике или Харви слишком резким или неуклюжим, а я не знал, чем это могло обернуться. Почему-то в тот момент мне вспомнился недавний разговор с бабушкой, которая заверила меня, что я непременно должен был добиться успеха во всем, чем буду заинтересован. Так вот, в продолжении неплохой практики я был заинтересован очень сильно, но как-то не складывалось с ней почти с самого начала: постоянно что-то происходило, что-то мешало мне проявить себя, где-то я сам не знал, как стоит поступить. Конечно, я мог бы свалить все на какие-нибудь высшие силы, мешающие мне, но в этом совершенно не было смысла, я сам совершал все ошибки, сам решал, что делать. Так что в том, что в данный момент монолог Харви, повествующего о том, в чем именно я был плох, был прерван, а тишины начинала раздражать всех присутствующих, виноват был я. Может, не стоило винить себя во всем происходящем, но я не мог поступать иначе, потому что после того, как один раз подвел Харви, мне не хотелось преуменьшать свое плохое влияние.

— Ладно, — неожиданно произнес он, делая несколько больших шагов к Джессике, — но они не смогут стать лучше, если этого не уяснят, — он внимательно проследил за реакцией на его слова, но, не получив какого-то одобрения или хотя бы понимания, развернулся и ушел, довольно резко открыв дверь, из-за чего она громко хлопнула, закрывшись.

Мы с Сэнди все еще не знали, что нам делать, потому что, сколько бы мы ни пытались понять странностей отношений, складывающихся между работниками, странности отношений управляющих, то есть Джессики и Харви, в любом случае оставались самыми явными и непонятными. Наверное, мне стоило перестать надеяться на чудо, благодаря которому я магическим образом стал бы частью команды, приютившей меня лишь на пять недель.

Уже через минуты Джессика села напротив нас с Сэнди, приветливо улыбнулась, практически заставляя не быть столь напряженными, и продолжила таким же спокойным голосом, как прежде, рассказывать о реакции тех или иных участников процесса на наши действия. Мы на удивление быстро забыли недавнее слишком стремительное появление и исчезновение Харви, увлекаясь изучением еще каких-то бумажек.

К счастью, все это не затянулось более чем на час. Джессика отпустила нас, предварительно заметив, что мы сделали все, что могли, и проявили себя не так плохо, как ранее заметил Харви.

Стоило мне выйти за дверь кабинета, Сэнди потащила меня куда-то в противоположную от выхода сторону. Не то чтобы я не был удивлен, но она сказала, что нам необходимо поговорить, и она знает место, где мало народу.

Сделав всего один поворот, я понял, что мы идем в столовую, в которой в мое последнее пребывание действительно не было практически ни одного человека. Но, на самом деле, я не считал это место лучшим местом для разговора, каким бы он ни был. Если я хотел еще через некоторое время зайти к Харви, чтобы отчитаться о деле кухарки, то Сэнди уже совершенно точно была свободна, и я не мог понять, почему мы не могли пойти поговорить в соседнее кафе или в парк, который был буквально в квартале ходьбы отсюда.

Она подошла к стеллажу, неуверенно вытаскивая с верхней полки большой пакет печенья. Вынув откуда-то снизу миску, она высыпала в нее немного содержимого пакета и протянула мне. Я абсолютно не хотел находиться в этом помещении, потому что мне казалось, что кто-нибудь непременно должен войти сюда, осуждающе окинуть нас взглядом, а мне так не хотелось никого злить. После таких напряженных дней, я просто надеялся на свободное пространство и отдых. Однако я все равно поставил миску на середину небольшого стола, занимая одно из мест за ним, с которого можно было наблюдать за тем, что происходит за стеной со входом сюда.

— Поздравляю тебя с победой, — не очень радостно сказала Сэнди, присаживаясь напротив меня. — Ты действительно держался очень уверено, не верь Харви. Вы, наверное, много репетировали?

Вообще, я не был уверен в том, что ей это было интересно, потому что я мог заметить, что она говорила это слишком грустно и неуверенно. Мне хотелось успокоить ее, даже сказать, что присяжные должны были выбрать ее, но я просто ответил на вопрос, немного язвительно заметив, что мы репетировали всего один раз, да и тот был не самым лучшим моментом в моей жизни, потому что я чувствовал себя незначительным и ничего не умеющим студентом. После этого Сэнди сказала, что не думает, что все действительно было так плохо, потому что, сколько бы она ни пыталась выглядеть увереннее, сколько бы раз они с Джессикой и какой-то еще девушкой из фирмы, которую я не знал, ни проговаривали все вопросы и ответы на них, она все равно не могла быть уверена в том, что ничего не забудет и не ляпнет что-нибудь очень глупое и ненужное. Я не был голоден, но печенье передо мной было каким-то необходимым атрибутом к разговору, я съел половину миски, пока слушал то, что Сэнди говорила. Мне действительно было не очень приятно от того, что я производил впечатление человека, которому все легко дается, потому что я не видел ничего легкого в своей жизни, но я решил отпустить ситуацию, просто давая ей выговориться — может, после этого я смогу отправиться по своим делам, еще раз заверив ее, что она была не так плоха, как говорит.

Мы сидели и тихо говорили о событиях предыдущих недель. При любой подходящей ситуации Сэнди замечала, что она в тот или иной момент делала, придавая этому несколько большую важность. В тот момент она напоминала мне маленького ребенка, пытающегося доказать, что его занятие касается всех, а о его успехах никто забывать никак не мог. На фоне этих вставок и замечаний я начал осознавать, что, возможно, если бы я верил в свою правоту и значимость немного больше, люди вокруг непременно бы тоже заметили меня.

— Понимаешь, — сказала Сэнди, откусывая небольшой кусочек от очередной печеньки, — для меня этот процесс стал последней каплей. Ведь ты занимался чем-то еще, ты что-то там заполнял и искал по каким-то делам информацию. А я просто сидела большинство времени в кабинете Джессики или следила за работой Рейчел, — она вздохнула. — Она очень милая и отзывчивая, но я не думаю, что распечатка материала и просмотр нескольких договоров на предмет опечаток — та практика, которую я могла бы получить тут. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Да, — произнес я, на самом деле не совсем понимая, что именно она хотела от меня в данной ситуации. Меня немного раздражало то, что она не запомнила ничего из того, что о работе я рассказывал ей всего пару дней назад. Мне действительно было интересно, чем занимаются люди вокруг, в том числе и Сэнди, но, видимо, я был одинок в этом интересе.

Она подперла лицо рукой и продолжила говорить о чем-то, теперь связанном с плохой атмосферой Нью-Йорка, о грубых людях и грязном транспорте. Я слушал через слово. Я знал, что, если заострю на чем-то внимание, не забуду эту речь очень долго, чего мне совершенно не хотелось.

Одновременно мне становилось и скучно, и досадно, и даже немного гадко. Я не уловил, в какой момент этот день перестал радовать меня, но это совершенно точно произошло где-то между радостью окончанию дела в суде и нынешним отчаянием.

— Майк, — неожиданно прервал наш разговор только что вошедший Харви. — Я уже подумал, что ты ушел и не соизволил зайти ко мне.

Я замер, не зная, что стоит сделать. С одной стороны, Харви только что прервал один из самых неловких и нежеланных разговоров в моей жизни, но, с другой, разговор с ним тоже не обещал быть легким и веселым. Я нерешительно переводил взгляд с замершей Сэнди на уверенного Харви, не представляя, что сказать, чтобы никого из них не обидеть.

— Ты разучился намеки понимать? — строго поинтересовался Харви, разворачиваясь и открывая дверь.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как вскочить с места, неловко дотронуться до плеча Сэнди, произнося что-то невнятное о том, что мне нужно идти.

Выйдя в коридор, я почувствовал некоторое облегчение — больше не нужно было вникать в то, что говорит однокурсница, можно было больше не успокаивать ее и не придумывать себе оправдания. День был в самом разгаре, но я порядком устал от всего, мне очень захотелось отправиться домой и провести остаток дня так, чтобы рассказать о том, что делал, было невозможно, потому что не было бы сделано ничего. Мне последнее время действительно не хватало такого дня. Так приятно было иногда просто сидеть часами у окна или у телевизора, читать книгу или просто лежать и искать что-то совершенно неинтересное в интернете.

Однако в тот момент мне нужно было проследовать за Харви в его просторный кабинет. Мне нравилась атмосфера, но каждый мой визит сюда как будто вносил некий беспорядок в привычное положение вещей. Может, я не подходил этому месту? Я чувствовал себя слишком слабым для того, чтобы уверенно себя здесь чувствовать, особенно в присутствии Харви.

— Так значит, в этот раз твоя совесть не навредила репутации фирмы? — спросил неожиданно он, садясь на свое место за столом. Я немного помедлил, вникая в вопрос, и, когда уже полез в сумку за папкой с бумагами, он нетерпеливо добавил: — Ты выиграл это элементарное дело?  
— Да, — быстро ответил я, протягивая на вытянутой руке все оставшиеся бумаги. — Я выиграл.

Харви усмехнулся, быстро просмотрев листы. Кажется, он пробормотал что-то вроде «еще бы», но я не был уверен в этом, так что не отреагировал. Я продолжал чувствовать себя слишком незначительным в этом кабинете, как же глупо было просто стоять тут, перед прекрасным адвокатом и ждать, чего он скажет. А должен ли он был вообще что-то говорить, может, я мог опять что-то упустить?

Простояв посреди кабинета еще несколько минут, я решил спросить, чем мне теперь заняться, на что Харви ответил, что даст мне последнее задание в среду после обеда. После этого он опустил взгляд на какие-то бумаги, давая понять, что я не был больше здесь нужен.

— До среды, — сказал я, направляясь к двери.

Мне хотелось оглядеться здесь. Стеллажи с пластинками, мячи с автографами, какие-то предметы и книги, занимающие поверхность небольшого комода у стены — я хотел бы иметь хоть несколько минут, чтобы рассмотреть немного из этого, и узнать побольше об этих предметах, этом кабинете и его хозяине. Я не мог скрывать, что мне стала интересна личность Харви Спектера, особенно после разговора с Сэнди, который окончательно подтвердил мое предположение о том, что Харви не собирался следовать правилам даже в таком простом деле, как предоставление практики студентам. В прошлом я уже один раз выбрал эту фирму, будучи практически совершенно не осведомленным о ее репутации и делах, что здесь велись, но мне не хотелось возвращаться в университет с такими же знаниями, ведь второго шанса могло не быть — я не думал, что Харви или кто-то другой из фирмы выберут меня на еще одну практику.

Только спустившись на первый этаж, я вспомнил, что именно на среду было назначено судебное разбирательство Харви, как же глупо было даже не пожелать ему удачи. Хотя я не думал, что мое пожелание что-либо могло изменить, дело было не из легких, но это совершенно не давало поводов для сомнений в профессионализме Харви.

Я чувствовал себя немного подавленно из-за того, что ни Сэнди, ни Харви не обратили внимания на мои успехи, а я ведь действительно считал их значимыми. Я и предположить не мог, что всего на четвертой недели практики я выиграю дело в суде, а в фирме добьюсь успеха на игровом процессе. Не хотелось умалять важность этих событий, но из-за такого равнодушия со стороны всего окружения я не мог и придать им должного значения. Даже добрые слова Джессики не могли внушить мне веру в себя — я не думал, что они были искренними. Объективными — да, скорее даже формальными, но в них не было того, чего я искал.

Впереди оставалось чуть больше недели практики, и за это время я был просто обязан узнать больше о фирме и ее работниках. Если встреч с Харви мне должно было хватить для хоть немного более полного ознакомления с его ролью в этой компании, то об еще одной встрече с Джессикой, Луисом или даже Рейчел, которую я не видел с тех пор, как она помогла найти мне место, речи и не шло. Именно поэтому я поставил себе цель — мне нужно было хоть чуть-чуть сильнее приобщиться к коллективу, а не прятаться все время в библиотеке.


End file.
